Wszystko, czego pragnę
by charlotte1989
Summary: Druga część trylogii. Wykopaliska w Meksyku. Przemyt. Zagadka kryminalna w Waszyngtonie i działanie pod przykrywką.
1. Chapter 1

**All I need**

druga część trylogii

* * *

><em><em>

**~1 ~**

_Veracruz, Meksyk – rok 2008_

Słońce było w zenicie. Obecne tereny stanu Veracruz były skąpane w jego promieniach. Ekipa archeologów siedziała w namiocie, korzystając z chwili przerwy. Tylko jedna osoba wciąż niestrudzenie pozostawała na terenie wykopalisk. Temeprance Brennan pochylała się nad szczątkami. Gorące słońce parzyło jej kark, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało. Uwielbiała to, co robiła. Teraz brała udział w wykopaliskach, które miały na celu znalezienie szkieletów ludzi, którzy zamieszkiwali dawniej tereny Veracruz, a także okolice Hidalgo, Puebli, San Luis Patosi i Tamaulipas – Huasteków. Była w Meksyku, nie okłamała zatem Bootha mówiąc gdzie się wybiera na wakacje.

Bones wyjęła fragment szkieletu z ziemi i dokładnie się mu przyjrzała.  
>- <em>Necesito un pequeño cepillo<em>/ Potrzebuję małej szczoteczki. – Tempe zwróciła się do stojącego niedaleko niej członka wyprawy.

- _Por favor_ / Proszę.

- _Gracias_ / Dziękuję – opowiedziała i wzięła przedmiot. Delikatnie oczyściła czaszkę z grudek ziemi. Mimo długiego okresu przebywania pod ziemią, struktura kości pozostała nienaruszona. Przerwa dla innych się skończyła i pozostali archeologowie dołączyli do Temperance.

- I co odkryłaś? - Do antropolog podszedł młody mężczyzna o włosach czarnych jak węgiel i oczach tak przenikliwych, że Bones miała wrażenie że jego wzrok przeszywa ją na wylot.

- Czaszkę, Marc – odpowiedziała. – Skończyliście już przerwę?

- Tak, przepraszam, że tak długo ale jako Włoch...

- Sjesta rzecz święta – uśmiechnęła się.

- Dokładnie. Ale wracając do znaleziska, wysnułaś już jakieś wnioski?

- To nie miejsce zbrodni, by snuć domysły. Zresztą tym na co dzień zajmuje się Booth...

- Twój partner?

Brennan przytaknęła i wróciła do przerwanego monologu.

- Czaszka, którą trzymam to najprawdopodobniej fragment szkieletu kobiety. Więcej będę wiedziała po dokładniejszych badaniach, ale biorąc pod uwagę przedmioty jakie znalazłam przy szczątkach...

- Chodzi ci o te naczynia i, chyba jakąś biżuterię? - zapytał Marc.

- Tak. Przypuszczam, że to była kobieta – zakończyła Brennan.

- Wiesz, że jesteś niesamowita?

Bones spojrzała na niego, a w głowie już słyszała głos Angeli, która mówiła: Bierz się za niego! Uśmiechnęła się.

- Śmiejesz się z tego co powiedziałem?

- Nie, po prostu coś mi się przypomniało. Wybacz, ale wrócę do pracy, jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia – odpowiedziała.

- Rozumiem. Nie przeszkadzam w takim razie. Ja też wrócę do swoich obowiązków. Do zobaczenia później. – Marc odszedł w stronę swojego miejsca pracy a Temperance ponownie pochyliła się nad szczątkami.

###

Kolejne dni pracy przyniosły wykopanie niezwykłych dzieł sztuki. Stylizowane rzeźby z piaskowca i reliefy wprawiły w zachwyt nie jedną osobę. Wyroby artystyczne, grawerowane muszle, naczynia, figurki – to wszystko było pasjonujące, ale powoli zaczynało już nudzić doktor Brennan. Ona chciała kości. Dlatego nikogo nie zdziwiło, kiedy przy kolejnych odkrytych szczątkach znalazła sie jako pierwsza i osobiście postanowiła się zająć znaleziskiem.

Pochłonięta pracą, tylko wydawała polecenia i starannie oglądała każdy fragment szkieletu.  
>- Zasłaniasz światło – powiedziała nie podnosząc wzroku, gdy cień padł na nią oraz kości. Nie dość, że żar lał się z nieba i na plecach wystąpiły siódme poty, to jeszcze jakiś kretyn utrudniał jej pracę.<p>

- A więc to tak wyglądają twoje wakacje – odpowiedział jej dobrze znany głos.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w twarz Bootha. Jej partner wyglądał tak, jakby żaden upał go nie dotyczył. Starannie ułożone włosy sprawiające wrażenie nieładu. Okulary pilotki, w których wyglądał jak gwiazdor. Spodnie khaki, podkoszulek i koszula niedbale narzucona na ramiona. Żadnych oznak zmęczenia.  
>- Co ty tu robisz?<p>

- Mi też miło cię widzieć – odparł z uśmiechem.

Bones nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Co on tu robił? A Booth stał w całej swojej okazałości uśmiechając się do niej.

- Jak mnie znalazłeś? - zapytała w końcu i podniosła się z ziemi. Kolana lekko zaprotestowały na tak gwałtowną zmianę pozycji.

- Nie zapominaj, że pracuję dla FBI, a poza tym nie trudno znaleźć jedyną, pracującą kobietę w takim upale, kiedy inni korzystają z przerwy – odpowiedział.

- Byłam zajęta pracą...

- Właśnie.

- Co „właśnie"?

- Byłaś znów zajęta _Pracą_. Myślałem, że pojechałaś odpoczywać, a nie badać kolejne szczątki. Mało ci tej makabry w instytucie?

Brennan zdjęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, Seeley uczynił to samo. Ich oczy się spotkały.  
>- Przypomnę, że to ty dostarczasz mi tej makabry.<p>

- Taka praca. Gdybym chciał podziwiać dzieła sztuki poszedłbym na historię sztuki a nie do Quantico.

- Ale czy ja coś mówię? - zapytała antropolog.

- No przecież... - Booth przewrócił oczami. – Zostawmy ten temat. Skończyłaś już na dzisiaj?

- Nie...

- To świetnie. Chodź. – Seeley wziął Tempe za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Bones chciała zaprotestować, lecz wiedziała że agent i tak nie zwrócił by na to najmniejszej uwagi.

- Booth! Nie zachowuj się jak jaskiniowiec! - powiedziała kiedy dotarli do samochodu zaparkowanego poza strefą badawczą.

- Czy ja wyglądam jak Fred Flinstone?

- Kto?

- Bones, tylko mi nie mów, że nie wiesz kto to jest Fred Flinstone. Wilma, Barney, Dino... - Booth wymieniał z rezygnacją.

- To twoi znajomi? - zapytała, a agent wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

- Mało ważne. Wracamy do hotelu. Zameldowałem się tam gdzie ty, więc...

- Co więc?

- Co powiesz na kolację przyjaciół? - zaproponował posyłając przy tym jeden ze swoich zniewalających uśmiechów.

- Chcesz mnie teraz udobruchać kolacją?

- Dokładnie tak. To jak?

Bones popatrzyła na niego.

- Ewentualnie mogę przystać na tę propozycję – odpowiedziała i oboje wsiedli do samochodu.

###

Wieczorem Booth zapukał do drzwi pokoju Temperance. Po chwili zamek w drzwiach szczęknął i jego oczom ukazała się Bones. Mimo niezobowiązującego charakteru spotkania, Seeley musiał przyznać, że jego partnerka wyglądała zjawiskowo. Etniczna tunika ze zwiewnego materiału doskonale nadawała się na gorące, meksykańskie noce, a ciemne jeansy stanowiły doskonałe dopełnienie.

- O w mordę! - wyrwało się agentowi.

- Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy nie ma Angeli...

- Spokojnie, Bones. Chodziło mi o to, że jest dobrze... nawet bardzo dobrze – powiedział Seeley wchodząc do pokoju.

Brennan spojrzała na niego.

- Mówisz poważnie? - zapytała.

- Słowo skauta.

- Nie byłeś skautem – odpowiedziała, ale widząc minę agenta dodała – Tak się tylko mówi?

- Dokładnie.

Booth uśmiechnął się i usiadł na jednym z foteli.

- A tak w ogóle, to co cię sprowadza do Meksyku? - zapytała Temperance zakładając w międzyczasie kolczyki.

- Rekreacja.

- I myślisz, że ci uwierzę?

- Tak.

- No to jesteś w błędzie – skomentowała Tempe.

- A gdybym ci powiedział, że przybyłem do Meksyku bo usychałem z miłości do ciebie? Uwierzyłabyś? - Jedna brew agenta powędrowała do gór, nadając jego twarzy zagadkowy wyraz.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Nie drocz się ze mną, tylko mów.

- No dobra. Jestem tu na swego rodzaju wymianie policyjnej. – Brennan spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Jakiś gość z tutejszej policji, teraz prawdopodobnie zgłębia tajniki pracy w FBI. A ja...

- A ty zamiast zgłębiać tajniki meksykańskiej policji idziesz ze mną na kolację – dokończyła za niego antropolog.

- Trzeba łączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym. A zresztą jesteś moją partnerką, więc jak trochę się doszkolisz to ci nie zaszkodzi.

- Ale ja tu jestem na wakacjach...

- Ty to nazywasz wakacjami? Kochana, wakacje dopiero się zaczynają...

Wieczór był ciepły, a nawet gorący. Tłumy ludzi przechadzały się uliczkami Meksyku. Booth i Bones siedzieli na patio w jednej z tamtejszych restauracji oczekując na kolację. Nie widzieli się prawie dwa tygodnie. Nadszedł czas nadrobić zaległości.

- Naprawdę, Bones, nie możesz tak ciągle pracować – powiedział Seeley.

- To co tu robię to relaks. Nikogo nie ścigam, nikt nie dybie na moje życie... Tylko kości i ja – odparła.

- No to cudowny relaks, nie ma co. Sweets by się załamał, widząc co robisz w wolnym czasie.

- Ale Słodkiego tu nie ma... Marc? - Do stolika podszedł jej współpracownik z wykopalisk.  
>- Witaj, Tempe. Zauważyłem cię i postanowiłem, że podejdę i się przywitam – odparł.<p>

- To miło. Booth, poznaj Marca Dunottiego. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, by sie przywitać.  
>- Agent specjalny Seeley Booth – odparł partner Bones i uścisnął dłoń archeologa trochę za mocno. – Jesteś...<p>

- Włochem? Tak, moje nazwisko mówi samo za siebie. Ale ja już chyba nie będę przeszkadzał. Miło było poznać, agencie Booth, do zobaczenia Tempe. – Marc pożegnał się i odszedł od stolika pozostawiając partnerów samych.

- Co to za facet? - zapytał natychmiast Seeley.

- _Gracias_. – Na stoliku kelnerka postawiła zamówione dania. – Booth, przecież przedstawiłam ci go.

- Taaa... A skąd go znasz? Jak go poznałaś? Czym się zajmuje na co dzień?

- Booth! Czy to jest przesłuchanie? - Bones zastopowała swojego partnera.

- Nie, skądże. Tak tylko zapytałem.

- Zapytałeś. A teraz jedzmy bo kolacja stygnie – powiedziała Brennan i zaczęła konsumpcję.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje...

- I nie odpowiem. Jedz. – Bones postanowiła trochę podręczyć Bootha.

Po kolacji, partnerzy postanowili pospacerować po uliczkach najbardziej zielonego ze stanów Meksyku, słynącego z wielu atrakcji: najwyższy szczyt, najlepsze muzea, a teraz także z odkryć dawnych cywilizacji.

- Nie sądziłem, że tak tu spokojnie – powiedział agent.

- Teraz tak, jednak w dzień są tutaj tłumy. A może chciałbyś zobaczyć port? - zaproponowała Bones.

Seeley przytaknął, skoro już był tutaj postanowił wynieść z tej wyprawy ile tylko jest możliwe.

Po kilkunastu minutach byli w porcie i podziwiali cumujące statki.

- Dziś z tego portu wypływa „czarne złoto" – powiedziała Bones.

- Masz na myśli ropę?

- Tak. Jest ona dostarczana do meksykańskich rafinerii na północy i południu. A teraz trwa załadunek. – Temperance wskazała na podnośniki przenoszące nie tylko ropę, ale również ekwipunek dla załogi. – Ale ropa to i tak nie jest najważniejsza rzecz jaką zajmuje się tutejsza ludność. Żyją oni głównie z roli. Produkcja trzciny cukrowej, wanilii, kawy. To z tego utrzymują się mieszkańcy.

- Nie wiedziałem, że interesujesz się takimi rzeczami.

- Jeszcze wiele rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. – Antropolog uśmiechnęła się. – Chodź, podejdziemy bliżej.

Partnerzy zeszli na pomost, nad ich głowami śmigały paczki przenoszone na statki. Stali tak podziwiając spokojne morze i piękno transportowców, kiedy błogą chwilę przerwały nerwowe pokrzykiwania:

- _¡Atención! líneas son demasiado débiles!_ / Uwaga! Liny są za słabe!

- _Todo sólo gotas!_ / Wszystko zaraz spadnie!

- _Cuerdas!_ / Liny!

Booth niczego nie rozumiał, ale szybko zorientował się w sytuacji. Liny nad ich głowami niebezpiecznie trzeszczały. Zaczęli się wycofywać, kiedy...

- Bones, uważaj! - Booth złapał Brennan za ramiona i razem z nią upadł na pomost. Parę sekund później w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała antropolog, z wielkim hukiem spadła drewniana skrzynia. Roztrzaskała się, a ze środka oprócz ziaren kawy wypadło coś jeszcze...

- No to na tym kończą się nasze spokojne wakacje – powiedział Booth i spojrzał na Bones, która leżała pod nim.

Niedaleko nich, pustymi oczodołami patrzyła na nich czaszka.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ 2 ~**

Bones siedziała na jednym ze skórzanych foteli, które czasy swojej świetności miały już dawno za sobą. Starta skóra i wypłowiały kolor pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Korytarz sprawiał podobne wrażenie. Była właśnie w miejscowym budynku policji i oczekiwała na swojego partnera, kiedy do jej uszu dotarły przytłumione odgłosy rozmowy. Po chwili drzwi na przeciwko niej się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich Booth.

- Rozumiem, oczywiście. – Seeley zamknął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał na Temperance, która zdążyła już wstać z fotela. – Nic z tego.

- Psia kostka – odparła, agent chciał już ją poprawić jednak tym razem sobie darował.

- Przykro mi. Dopóki nie będą mieli pewności skąd te kości znalazły się w porcie nikt się do nich nie zbliży.

- Ale nic się nie da zrobić? Przecież chwilowo to jest teraz twoje miejsce pracy. – Bones nie dawała za wygraną. – Ja muszę zobaczyć te szczątki.

- Temperance, całą sprawą zajęła się już tutejsza policja, która...

- Która nie posiada wykwalifikowanych antropologów takich jak ja – dokończyła Brennan.

- Aleś ty skromna? Nie rozumiesz? Oni nie chcą by ktoś obcy pałętał się po biurze i przeszkadzał w dochodzeniu. Naprawdę. – Booth otoczył swoją partnerkę ramieniem i poprowadził do wyjścia.

- Powinni się cieszyć, że chcemy im pomóc...

- Ale oni nie traktują tego jak pomoc. Czy ty lubisz jak po instytucie szwendają się niekompetentni praktykanci? - Seeley otworzył drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz i puścił przodem Tempe.

- Nie. Ale przecież my nie jesteśmy niekompetentni...

- Bones, to jest inna kultura, inna mentalność... Ale ja nie wiem po co ja ci to wszystko tłumaczę, to raczej twoja działka. – Booth założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

- Działka... - Brennan usiadła na kamiennym murku otaczającym zielony trawnik.

- Co się stało? - Booth spoczął obok swojej partnerki.

- Nic, tylko jak powiedziałeś o działce to coś mi się przypomniało.

- Co takiego? Tylko się nie wykręcaj, jak już zaczęłaś to powiedz wszystko...

- Nie chciałam by wszyscy o tym wiedzieli... Zanim wyjechałam do Meksyku sfinalizowałam umowę kupna działki na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu.

- Mówisz o takiej prawdziwej działce? Ziemia? Trawa i te sprawy? - Seeley popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak.

- Ja nie mogę... A duża ta działka?

- Parę hektarów – odparła spokojnie Tempe, na co agent zrobił wielkie oczy. – Taka mała...

- Jasne...

- No to już wiesz o mojej inwestycji.

- Ktoś jeszcze wie?

Temperance pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Czyli mogę czuć się wyróżniony? Dobre i to. Ale, wybacz bo coś mi nie pasuje. Co Cię do tego skusiło? Nigdy nie przejawiałaś chęci zakupu większego mieszkania. Ba! Nawet telewizora, a tu nagle działka! Sorry, Bones, ale to trochę wykracza poza obszar mojego racjonalnego myślenia – powiedział Booth.

Brennan tylko się uśmiechnęła. Mogła się spodziewać takiej reakcji swojego partnera.  
>- Ostatnio dużo się zmieniło. Mój ojciec jest wolny, moje relacje z ludźmi się zmieniły... Doszłam do wniosku, że najwyższy czas coś zmienić, zrobić krok na przód. Zaczęłam od kupna działki. Na razie tyle. Może z czasem przyjdzie pora na coś więcej – wyjaśniła antropolog i spojrzała na Bootha, który jej się przyglądał. – Czemu tak patrzysz?<p>

- Jesteś niesamowita.

Uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Temperance.

###

Kończyły się prace na wykopaliskach. Archeolodzy zabezpieczali kolejne dzieła sztuki, a Temperance Brennan opisywała kolejne szczątki, które udało im się znaleźć podczas wykopalisk.

- I jeszcze jedna kobieta – powiedziała do Marca Dunottiego, który ostatnio bardzo często szukał sposobu, by pracować z Bren.

- Cały czas nie mogę się nadziwić. Jak ty to wszystko rozpoznajesz ? Kości to kości, jak na ich podstawie można określić płeć? - zapytał zaskoczony archeolog. – A co więcej wiek?

- To bardzo proste. Akurat w tym przypadku posłużyłam się kształtem miednicy. Zapewne wiesz, że miednica kobiety różni się od miednicy mężczyzny i to właśnie pozwoliło mi określić płeć. Szkoda tylko, że szkielet nie jest kompletny – odparła Brennan.

- Nic więcej nie znalazłaś?

- Nic...

- Hej, Bones! - Do namiotu, w którym pracowała Tempe wszedł Booth. – Witaj, Marc – dodał już nieco chłodniejszym tonem.

- Miło mi znów pana widzieć – odparł archeolog.

- Jaka to pilna sprawa sprawiła, że przyszedłeś aż tutaj? - zapytała Temperance.

- Kawowe szczątki – uśmiechnął się agent. – Ale to są sprawy tajne i... - Popatrzył na Dunottiego, który zrozumiał aluzję.

- Rozumiem, nie przeszkadzam w takim razie – odpowiedział Marc. – Widzimy się wieczorem, tak?

- Tak – odparła Brennan. – Do zobaczenia.

- Na razie, Tempe. Do widzenia, Seeley. – Dunotti wyszedł z namiotu.

- Czy on nie jest dla ciebie za młody? - zapytał Booth.

- Booth! Przestań, idziemy na kolację wraz z innymi członkami grupy badawczej.

- A mogę iść z wami?

- Nie należysz do zespołu.

- A chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o kawowych szczątkach? - Booth pomachał jej przed nosem teczką. Bones spojrzała na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Szantażysta – wycedziła.

- No coś ty, a myślałem że agent specjalny.

- Kpij sobie dalej. Mi to nie przeszkadza – powiedziała Temperance, ale w głębi ducha była bardzo ciekawa rewelacji jakie przyniósł jej partner. – No dobrze – powiedziała po chwili milczenia.

- Co dobrze?

- Zabiorę cię na dzisiejszą kolację.

Szeroki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy agenta.

- A teraz mogę się wreszcie dowiedzieć co takiego okryła nasza meksykańska policja?

- Oczywiście, droga partnerko – powiedział Booth z przekąsem. – Kości znalezione w ziarnach kawy mają ponad 500 lat. To na pewno nie było morderstwo, chyba że jakieś starożytne...

- 500 lat temu kończyło się średniowiecze – sprostowała Bones i wzięła teczkę od Seeleya.

- Średniowiecze nie śred...

- Booth! - krzyknęła nagle Brennan przerywając wypowiedź agenta.

- O co chodzi?

- Znaleziono tylko czaszkę i kości piszczelowe? - zapytała podekscytowana antropolog.

- Tak, przecież masz tam wszystko napisane. A czemu pytasz?

- Bo w szkielecie, który teraz leży przed nami brakuje takich kości.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że ten szkielet ma około 500 lat. – Booth popatrzył na leżące na stole szczątki. Mina Bones powiedziała mu wszystko. – Cudownie. Sądzisz, że może chodzić o jakiś przemyt? Ale po co komu kości? - dziwił się Booth.

- To są znaleziska. Dla kolekcjonerów wręcz unikaty.

- Ale czy to na pewno kości z tego szkieletu?

- Raczej tak, ale musiałabym je zbadać, muszę dostać się do tej czaszki – powiedziała Tempe.

- Teraz przynajmniej mamy jakieś podstawy. Chodź – odparł Booth.

- Gdzie?

- Do kości, Bones.

Brennan i Booth jechali samochodem do miejscowej kostnicy mieszczącej się przy głównym budynku policji. Jak zwykle podczas podróży wymieniali się swoimi uwagami.  
>- Wiesz, że i tak nie możemy, a przynajmniej ja nie mogę nic zrobić. Możemy tylko podsunąć im jakieś wskazówki dotyczące całej tej sprawy. A przemyt <em>dziełami sztuki<em> to raczej nie moja profesja – powiedział Seeley.

- Rozumiem i dlatego jestem wdzięczna, że mimo wszystko mi pomagasz.

- W końcu jesteśmy partnerami, a ty... - Urwał nie wiedząc czy kontynuować dalej, czy to odpowiednia chwila? Chyba nie. - Ty jesteś moją przyjaciółką – dokończył. Znów nie zdobył się na odwagę. _Cholera!,_ pomyślał.

Temperance spojrzała na niego. Czy takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwała? _A czego się spodziewałaś? Głupia_, skarciła siebie w duchu.

- Nawet jeśli chodzi o nielegalny handel, zastanawia mnie jedno. – Po dłuższej chwili powiedział agent. – Po co komu transportować tylko czaszkę i dwie kości piszczelowe. I na dodatek w ziarnach kawy... Chyba przestanę ją pić... - Seeley wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem.

- Co do zaprzestania picia kawy to bardzo dobry pomysł, wyjdzie ci to na zdrowie – odparła Bones.

- Odezwała się ta co pije tylko zielone herbatki – powiedział Booth z ironią. – A kto wypija 3 kubki kawy dziennie?

- Taka praca, muszę być zawsze gotowa do działania. Ale wracając do twojego wcześniejszego pytania dotyczącego sposobu przemytu, to nie wydaje mi sie on zanadto wyszukany ani dziwny...

- Tak?

Bones przytaknęła.

- Ludzie robią gorsze rzeczy. Połykają całe torebki pełne narkotyków, a nawet diamenty i monety. Egzotyczne ptaki transportowane są w wąskich tubach, w których zrobione są tylko małe otwory na dopływ tlenu. Nie wspomnę już o handlu żywym towarem, gdzie ludzie przetrzymywani są w skandalicznych warunkach. – Tempe postanowiła przybliżyć dziwne środki transportu swojemu partnerowi.  
>Booth w tym czasie zatrzymał się przed budynkiem miejscowej policji.<p>

- No dobrze, Bones. A co zrobimy kiedy okaże się, że kości z wykopalisk i kości z kawy pochodzą od jednego osobnika?

- Ten osobnik był kobietą.

- No i co...

- Zabierzemy czaszkę i piszczele i zwrócimy je archeologom. Oni będą wiedzieli co z tym zrobić. Jako członek grupy badawczej mam takie prawo, w końcu też wykopywałam te szkielety – powiedziała Brennan i wysiadła z samochodu. Seeley szybko zrobił to samo i dogonił antropolog.

- I na tym kończy się nasz udział w zabawie w Indianę Jonesa? - zapytał agent.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – odparła.

- Czy na tym kończy się nasz udział w całym tym zamieszaniu z kośćmi – wyjaśnił agent.

- Tak – odparła i oboje weszli do budynku.

###

- Zadowolona?

- Bardzo.

- Twoje poczucie obowiązku zostało spełnione. Kości są na swoim miejscu, a my spokojnie jedziemy na kolację. – Boothowi dopisywał humor, podobnie zresztą jak jego partnerce. Zmierzali właśnie do miejsca, w którym miało się odbyć spotkanie ekipy pracującej na wykopaliskach. Mimo wieczornej pory, słońce i żar nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć. Wąskie uliczki zakorkowanego miasta nie sprzyjały ochłodzie. Co chwila jakieś zwierzę wbiegało na jezdnię doprowadzając Seeleya do szewskiej pasji.  
>- Czy oni nie znają czegoś takiego jak smycz? - krzyknął agent, gdy nagle przed kołami jego samochodu pojawił się bezpański pies.<p>

- Booth, sam mówiłeś że to inna kultura – odparła Brennan.

- Teraz mnie musisz łapać za słówka?

- Nie można ła... Booth, uważaj! - Przestraszony wzrok Bones powiedział agentowi wszystko. Spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, zza rogu wyjechał stary jeep, a przez szybę na tylnym siedzeniu wyłonił się człowiek trzymający karabin. Celował w ich stronę. Twarz miał ukrytą pod kominiarką.

- Jasna cholera! - Seeley momentalnie skierował całą kierownicę w prawo starając się uniknąć bliskiego kontaktu z zamachowcami. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęła się salwa z karabinu. Grad pocisków spadł na samochód Bootha i Tempe. - Padnij! - powiedział jeszcze agent do Bones i pochylił jej głowę. Samochód zaczął niebezpiecznie wirować, kule uszkodziły silnik, przednia szyba rozsypała się na drobny mak. Booth w ostatniej chwili zauważył, że zbliżają się do muru i że uderzenie nastąpi od strony Bones. _Temperance,_ zaświtało mu w głowie.

Resztkami sił wyprowadził samochód ze złego położenia. Złego dla Bones. Po czym stracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Auto wpadło w poślizg. Po chwili była już cisza.

Z dali dochodziły jakieś krzyki i piski. W powietrzu unosił się zapach benzyny. Bones powoli otworzyła oczy. Na początku ze zdziwieniem popatrzyła na przednią szybę, a raczej jej brak. Zaraz jednak wszystko sobie przypomniała. Samochód, karabin, wypadek. Wszystko ułożyło się w logiczną całość. Poczuła jak po policzku coś spływa, dotknęła czoła. Pod palcami wyczuła lepką ciecz. _Cudownie,_ pomyślała. Spojrzała w lewo i zamarła.

- Booth! - Szybko odpięła swoje pasy bezpieczeństwa i zaczęła szukać oznak życia swojego partnera. Głowa Seeleya spoczywała na kierownicy, głębokie rozcięcie na czole mocno krwawiło. Jego dłonie również były całe we krwi. Brennan z przerażeniem zbadała puls. Był. Poczuła ulgę. Zaczęła odpinać pasy, którymi był przypięty Booth, kiedy agent zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność.

- O Bożeee... Co się do licha stało?

- Booth, już wszystko dobrze. Teraz musimy się jak najszybciej wydostać z samochodu, bo może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili – poinformowała go Tempe.

Po krótkiej chwili siłowania się z drzwiczkami po jej stronie, które nie chciały się otworzyć, wreszcie udało jej się je wywarzyć. Bones wiedziała, że musi działać szybko i sprawnie. Jej partner był gorzej poturbowany niż ona. Dodatkowe utrudnienie stanowiło to, że nie mogła otworzyć drzwi od strony kierowcy, gdyż cała lewa strona samochodu była wciśnięta w mur. Temperance spojrzała na maskę auta, niedaleko na ziemi utworzyła się już duża plama paliwa. Adrenalina dodała jej sił. Szybko odsunęła fotel pasażera, to samo zrobiła z fotelem kierowcy, na którym cały czas siedział Booth. Teraz jej partner miał większe pole do manewru.

- Dasz radę przełożyć nogi? - zapytała antropolog.

- Taaak, chyba nic im nie jest. – Seeley wykonał polecenie, teraz Bones miała ułatwione zadanie. Złapała swojego partnera pod ramiona i pomogła mu wydostać się z samochodu. Zgarbieni i potykający się odeszli jak mogli najdalej od miejsca wypadku.

- Mało brakowało... - zaczęła Tempe, lecz w tym momencie rozległ się potężny huk i samochód, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedział Booth, eksplodował. Seeley mimo obrażeń instynktownie zasłonił swoją partnerkę.

- Rzeczywiście bardzo mało – odparł. – Teraz jesteśmy kwita.

- Słucham? - zapytała Tempe.

- Ja uratowałem cię w porcie, ty mnie wyciągnęłaś z samochodu. Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem.

Bones spojrzała w jego oczy. Mimo obrażeń na jego twarzy, one nadal świeciły swoim blaskiem.

- Dziękuję – powiedzieli jednocześnie.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ 3 ~**

- Auuu! Czy to musi tak boleć? - Booth zwrócił się do pielęgniarki, która opatrywała mu ranę na czole.

- _Usted necesita atención, y le permiten sentarse en silencio_ / Potrzebuje pan opieki, proszę siedzieć spokojnie – odparła kobieta.

- Świetnie i tak nie rozumiem co pani mówi. – Agent był bliski załamania.

- Powiedziała, żebyś siedział spokojnie. – Do sali weszła Brennan. Na jej łuku brwiowym widniały dwa szwy. Poza drobnymi otarciami na policzku, nic nie wskazywało, by coś jej dolegało.

- Dziękuję, Bones, możesz robić jako moja tłumaczka – odparł Booth, kiedy pielęgniarka skończyła zakładać mu szwy.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Jak człowiek po wypadku. Mam wybity bark, ale to nic groźnego – odpowiedział Seeley, a Bones usiadła obok niego.

- _Si me necesitan, estoy en la Cámara de entretenimiento_ / Gdybym jeszcze była potrzebna, jestem na izbie przyjęć. – Pielęgniarka zwróciła się do partnerów.  
>- <em>Gracias<em> / Dziękujemy – odparła Brennan, a kobieta wyszła pozostawiając partnerów samych. – Dzwonił Marc.

- Ten makaroniarz?

- Seeley!

- Oj! No dobra, przepraszam. Tak tylko mi się powiedziało – powiedział Booth. – A czego chciał?

- Pytał się czy nic nam nie jest. Już całe Veracruz wie o wypadku. Dla mieszkańców to jednak nie nowość, co rusz dochodzi do podobnych rzeczy.

- Masz na myśli problemy z tak zwanymi „grupami trzymającymi władzę"? - zapytał, a Bones przytaknęła. – Cóż, taki region. Ale trzeba będzie ustalić kto próbował nas wysłać na tamten świat.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie istniej coś takiego jak _tamten świat_. Po śmierci, ludzkie ciało ulega rozkładowi i stanowi pożywkę dla organizmów pasożytniczych...

- Ty to naprawdę masz talent. Ciekaw jestem jak będziesz tłumaczyć różne rzeczy swoim dzieciom. Ale wiesz co, już im współczuję.

- Ale...

- Albo nie. Mam lepszy pomysł. Przyślij je do wujka Bootha. – Seeley uśmiechnął sie i zsunął się z kozetki.

- Moje dzieci? - Bones również wstała i podeszła do swojego partnera, który czekał na nią przy drzwiach. – Ja nie będę miała dzieci...

- Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz mieć domu i proszę... działka czeka na ciebie w Waszyngtonie.

- Działka to nie dom.

- Ale od działki to już prosta droga do domu – kontynuował dalej Booth, kiedy szli szpitalnym korytarzem.

- Wiesz, że czasem potrafisz być bardzo męczący – powiedziała Brennan.

- Ale przyznaj, że za to mnie uwielbiasz. – Seeley uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Bones. Czy mogła tego nie uwielbiać? Wręcz przeciwnie – kochała to!

- No to co? Jedziemy do hotelu? - zapytał Booth kiedy wyszli ze szpitala.

- Czym?

- Racja. To może spacer? Nasz hotel jest niedaleko.

- A jeśli znów nas zaatakują? - Rozsądek Bones dał o sobie znać.

- Nie pomyślałem o tym. Chyba to uderzenie źle wpłynęło na moją zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. To może...

- Zadzwonię po Marca – przerwała mu Tempe.

- Tylko nie on...

- Nie rozumiem czemu go nie lubisz? Czy on coś ci zrobił?  
><em>Tak, przystawia się do Ciebie, <em>pomyślał Seeley, ale zamiast tego powiedział tylko.

- Nic. No dobra, jak chcesz to dzwoń.

Bones zadowolona z wygranej, wyjęła telefon i wykręciła numer do swojego znajomego.

###

- Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się po nas przyjechać – powiedziała Temperance do Marca Dunottiego, kiedy zatrzymali się przed hotelem. Booth zdążył już wysiąść i otworzył drzwi Bones, niecierpliwie czekając kiedy jego partnerka łaskawie raczy opuścić samochód.

- To żaden kłopot, naprawdę. A wręcz przyjemność. – Włoch uśmiechnął się i dotknął dłoni Tempe.

Seeley zacisnął szczękę. Gdyby mógł, z chęcią pokazałby temu makaroniarzowi, gdzie jest jego miejsce, ale wiedział z jaką spotkało by się to reakcją Bones. Przecież ona była wolną kobietą. Mogła robić co chciała, z kim chciała i gdzie chciała. To nie powinno mu przeszkadzać. A jednak. Uporczywy głos w świadomości agenta podpowiadał mu najgorsze tortury jakie mógłby teraz przeżywać ten archeolog od siedmiu boleści.

- Mimo wszystko, dziękuję. – Temperance zabrała swoją rękę i wysiadła z auta ku wielkiej uciesze Bootha, który nie omieszkał trzasnąć drzwiczkami.

- Do zobaczenia – krzyknął jeszcze Marc i odjechał.

- _Arivederci!_ - rzucił z ironią Seeley i ruszył w stronę głównego wejścia. Bones podążała obok niego.

- Czy coś cię zdenerwowało? - zapytała antropolog, kiedy znaleźli się przy windzie.

- Mnie? Niee… nic. Gdzie jest ta cholerna winda? - Agent ze złością zaczął naciskać przyciski na panelu sterowania.

- Dobrze, że nie widzi tego Sweets – powiedziała Tempe.

- Musisz wyskakiwać teraz ze Słodkim? - odparł Booth już nieco łagodniej.

- Sweetsa tu nie ma, więc jak miałabym wyskoczyć...

- Matko przenajświętsza. – Seeley przewrócił oczami. – Chyba szybciej będzie schodami.

Agent skierował się do schodów przeciwpożarowych. Chcąc nie chcąc Brennan podążyła za nim. W milczeniu pokonali cztery piętra. Gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, na którym znajdowały się ich pokoje Tempe wreszcie się odezwała.  
>- Czy myślisz, że FBI będzie chciało byś wrócił do Waszyngtonu po tym co się dzisiaj stało?<p>

- Chyba tak. Meksykańska policja już ich zapewne powiadomiła. Teraz wystarczy tylko czekać na dalsze rozkazy… Zamykałaś drzwi do pokoju?

- Tak, a czemu... - Spojrzała tam gdzie patrzył jej partner. Drzwi od jej pokoju były niedomknięte. – Czy myślisz, że tam ktoś jest?

- Pomóż mi wyjąć rękę z tego temblaka – powiedział szeptem Booth i wyciągnął pistolet.

- Ale twój bark...

- Ale nasze życie, Bones – syknął. – Pomożesz mi?

Temperance wykonała polecenie. Mimo paru stęknięć z bólu Seeley nie pokazał, że nie czuje się za dobrze.

- A teraz trzymaj się za mną. – Odbezpieczył broń i pchnął drzwi. Trzymając pistolet w pełnej gotowości rozejrzał się dookoła. W salonie panowała cisza, wszystko było na swoim miejscu, nic nie zniknęło. Booth przesuwał się po woli, czuł oddech Bones za swoimi plecami. W łazience też było czysto. Pozostała tylko sypialnia. Otworzył drzwi. - No to pięknie – powiedział i schował broń.

- Co jest piękne? - Temperance zajrzała mu przez ramię. Jej oczom ukazał się makabryczny widok. Łóżko było zalane jakąś czerwoną mazią, na środku leżała czaszka. Na ścianie widniał napis wykonany też czerwoną substancją.

- Czy to jest krew? Ludzka? - zapytał Booth.

- Nie wiem, nie jestem w stanie tego stwierdzić. – Bones podeszła bliżej łóżka.

- A to na ścianie? To farba, czy...

Tempe przyjrzała się napisowi i porównała dwie substancje.

- To ta sama ciecz – poinformowała agenta.

- A ten napis, mogłabyś przetłumaczyć? Jakbyś zapomniał to nie miałem szóstki z hiszpańskiego.

- _Volver a la casa, los perros de América_ / Wracajcie do domu, amerykańskie psy. Psy? O co chodzi z tymi psami? - zapytała Brennan.

- Tak się mówi na policjantów – wyjaśnił Seeley.

- Ale my nie jesteśmy policjantami, to znaczy Ty jesteś agentem federalnym ale...

- Bones, mało ważne. Te świry dały nam jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chcą nas tutaj. Jestem pewny, że ta krwawa jatka w tym pokoju jest ściśle powiązana z dzisiejszym zamachem. Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia w jaki sposób naraziliśmy się tym typom – powiedział Booth. – A na dodatek boli mnie bark.

Temperance podeszła do swojego partnera i pomogła mu założyć temblak.

- Trzeba wezwać policję – powiedziała.

- OK. Ja to zrobię.

- A ja zobaczę tą czaszkę, coś mi w niej nie pasuje – odparła Brennan.

_Pół godziny później_

W hotelowym pokoju miejscowa policja zabezpieczała ślady. Booth stał oparty o framugę drzwi i bacznie się wszystkiemu przyglądał. Tempe rozmawiała z jednym z techników odnoście czaszki.

- I jak? Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? - zapytał Seeley, kiedy podeszła do niego Bones.

- Tak jak podejrzewałam, czaszka nie jest prawdziwa. To jakiś model, prawdopodobnie służący za jakiś eksponat. Technicy zabezpieczyli ślady – poinformowała Brennan.

- A to czerwone? - Booth wskazał na łóżko i ścianę.

- To krew. Ale nie ludzka. Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj Hodginsa. On na pewno szybko zająłby się cząsteczkami, które zostały znalezione na czaszce – powiedziała antropolog.

- I może wysnułby jakąś teorię spiskową, bo mi nic nie przychodzi do głowy – odparł Booth ponuro.

- Może jutro coś wymyślisz, dziś jest już późno. A ty potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

- A ty nie?

- Ja tu jeszcze zostanę. Poczekam, aż oni wyjdą. – Wskazała na techników. – I wtedy położę się spać.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz spać na tym łóżku. Mowy nie ma! - Booth pociągnął swoją partnerkę za sobą.

- Dokąd ty mnie ciągniesz?

- Do mnie – odparł, a Bones zatrzymała się. – Chyba nie sądziłaś, że pozwolę ci spać samej... to znaczy być samej po tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

- Umiem o siebie zadbać.

- I znów ta sama śpiewka.

- Booth, to naprawdę nie jest konieczne bym potrzebowała opieki.

- A kto powiedział, że ty potrzebujesz. To mój bark jest nadwyrężony – odpowiedział agent i zdrową ręką poprowadził oniemiałą Bones do siebie.

###

- Zgodziłam się, ale tylko dlatego, że może rzeczywiście przyda ci się jakaś pomoc – powiedziała Bones, kiedy jakiś czas później pomagała Boothowi ścielić łóżko w jego sypialni.

- Dziękuję. Mogłabyś podać mi poduszkę?

- A po co ci?

- Bo chcę sobie zrobić posłanie na kanapie – odparł.

- Booth, z takim ramieniem nie powinieneś spać na niewygodnej sofie. To ci może zaszkodzić. Ja pójdę na kanapę.

- Wykluczone. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić.

- No to będziemy oboje spać na łóżku – powiedziała nagle Tempe, a Seeley spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- A słyszałeś kiedyś bym żartowała?

- Czy to była ironia?

- Co? - Brennan popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

- To coś w twoim głosie.

- Chyba rzeczywiście za mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę – skwitowała antropolog. – A teraz zamiast tyle mówić, pomóż mi z tą poduszką.

- Tak jest. – Booth zasalutował i wziął się do roboty.

###

- Łazienka wolna. – Bones weszła do salonu owinięta dużym, hotelowym ręcznikiem.

- Ta... WOW! Bones! Chcesz żebym dostał zawału od nadmiaru wrażeń?

- Nie wiem co masz na myśli. A tak w ogóle to moje ubrania po tym dniu nie nadają się do ponownego użytku, a wszystkie rzeczy zostały w moim pokoju – wyjaśniła antropolog.

- Ale czy ja coś mówię? Jeśli chcesz to możesz wziąć jedną z moich koszul i ewentualnie jakieś bokserki.

- Tak?

- Jasne. Są w szafie w sypialni. – Agent podniósł się z kanapy. – Przebierz się spokojnie, a ja w tym czasie wezmę prysznic.

Seeley zabrał swoje rzeczy i poszedł do łazienki. Po chwili rozległ się szum wody i pogwizdywanie. Brennan uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do szafy. _Hmm... coś wybrać?_, zagryzła dolną wargę. _Dobra_.

15 minut później Seeley opuścił łazienkę pachnący niczym niemowlę.

- Teraz znacznie lepiej. – Zadowolony usiadł na kanapie. Chwilę potem, drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się i wyszła Bones. Miała na sobie czarny podkoszulek i bokserki w zielono-czerwoną kratkę.

- Ładnie ci – powiedział Booth, kiedy jego partnerka usiadła obok niego.

- Dzięki. Dzwoniłam do Angeli, poinformowałam ją o całym zajściu jakie miało dzisiaj miejsce.

- I co ona na to?

- Znasz Angelę, mam nie zapakować się w kłopoty...

- Pakować. Mówi się „pakować w kłopoty" – poprawił ją Seeley.

- Tak, o to jej chodziło. No i mam cię słuchać, co biorąc pod uwagę, że mam więcej doktoratów wydaje się absurdalne, gdyż...

- Bla, bla, bla... Tylko nie wzięłaś pod uwagę tego, że w naszym duecie to ja mam broń. I ja robię za obrońcę.

- Stereotypowe podejście mężczyzn. Broń daje im poczucie siły i podwyższa poziom ego...

- Już gdzieś to słyszałem. Mówiła coś jeszcze?

- Masz pozdrowienia.

- Dzięki – odparł Booth. – Ale ja też odbyłem telefoniczną rozmowę...

- Z kim?

- Gdy brałaś kąpiel dzwonił Cullen. Mamy się w nic nie mieszać, to nie nasz sektor. Postara się nas ściągnąć do Waszyngtonu. Nie podał jednak konkretów. Jedno jest pewne; FBI już wie co się wydarzyło.

- A co z tą całą wymianą? Twoim szkoleniem? - zapytała Brennan.

- Nic, po prostu go nie dokończę. Ale w takich okolicznościach twoje bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze.

- Moje?

- W końcu włamano się do twojego pokoju i zrobiono z niego miejsce pracy rzeźnika. To chyba o czymś świadczy.

- Ale wiadomość była skierowana do nas obojga – powiedziała Tempe.

- Nieeeech ci będzie – ziewnął Seeley. – A teraz wybacz, ale chyba pójdę się położyć. Jestem wykończony.

Agent podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył do sypialni. Bones dalej tkwiła na swoim miejscu. Przylatując do Meksyku nie sądziła, że zostanie wplątana w coś takiego. Ktoś chciał się ich pozbyć. Ale o co mogło chodzić? Czego dotyczyło to całe zamieszanie? Przecież nic nie robiła poza przebywaniem na wykopaliskach...

- Wykopaliska – powiedziała na głos Brennan.

- Co? - Booth zatrzymał się w pół kroku. – Bones, daj już spokój. Odpocznij trochę, jutro tam pojedziemy.

- Nie, to nie oto chodzi. Wykopaliska, tam wszystko się zaczęło – ciągnęła Temperance, a Seeley kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Zostały wykopane szkielety, w jednym brakowało czaszki i kości piszczelowych, które z kolei zostały znalezione w skrzyni pełnej ziaren kawy.

- Nie przypominaj mi o tym.

- Tu chodzi o przemytników. To oni chcą nas stąd odkurzyć...

- Wykurzyć – poprawił automatycznie Booth lecz Bones nie zwróciła na to uwagi pochłonięta rozważaniem całej sytuacji.

- Niechcący, wtedy w porcie znaleźliśmy się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie.

- Nie wierzę w przypadek – powiedział Booth jednocześnie obserwując jak jego partnerka krąży po salonie łącząc kolejne fakty.

- Booth, tu nie chodzi o przypadek. Gdyby nas tam nie było, o tej czaszce i kościach nikt by się nie dowiedział. Popłynęłaby zgodnie z planem do miejsca swojego przeznaczenia...

- Ale pojawiliśmy się my i powiadomiliśmy policję. A na dodatek zwróciliśmy te fragmenty szkieletu archeologom – dokończył agent.

Brennan przytaknęła. Wszystko było jasne.

- Ale czekaj to znaczy, że rzeczywiście już nic tu po nas – powiedział Seeley. – Archeolodzy mają kości, policja szuka tych co zrobili z twojego pokoju domek Hanibala Lectera...

- Kogo?

- _Milczenie owiec_, Anthony Hopkins... nic? - Agent popatrzył na Bones lecz ta nadal nie przejawiała oznak zrozumienia. – Jak wrócimy idziemy do wypożyczalni. Ale wracając do tego co mówiłem, nic tu po nas. Cullen nas ściągnie.

- Chyba tak. Rzeczywiście już nic nie zdziałamy – przytaknęła Bones czym wprawiła Bootha w niemałe zdziwienie.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak, a czemu pytasz?

- Myślałem, że zaraz zaczniesz mnie przekonywać że musimy dorwać tych co dybali na twoje kości.

- Nie moje, to po pierwsze, a po drugie to sam powiedziałeś, że to nie nasze tereny. Ale i tak zadzwonię jeszcze do Angeli, by poszukała czegoś o przemycie dzieł sztuki i znaleziskach archeologicznych. Ale ty idź już spać, ja też zaraz przyjdę i się położę. – Bones odwróciła Bootha i delikatnie pchnęła go do sypialni.

- Oczywiście. A opowiesz mi bajkę na dobranoc?

Gdy za Boothem zamknęły się drzwi, Temperance ponownie wybrała numer Angeli. Po dwóch sygnałach rozległy się jakieś trzaski i Bones usłyszała głos swojej przyjaciółki.

- Halo?

- Angie, to znowu ja.. - powiedziała Brennan.

- No pięknie. Booth nie daje ci spać? Widocznie jego chrapanie słychać z drugiego końca korytarza.

- Tak po prawdzie to dopiero się położył...

- A ty skąd o tym wiesz? - zaciekawiła się artystka. – Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

Nie wiedziała. Brennan podczas poprzedniej rozmowy zapomniała jej powiedzieć, że tę noc spędzi w jednym pokoju ze swoim partnerem, a co więcej w jednym łóżku.

- Bren, nie udawaj, że nie zrozumiałaś pytania – powiedziała Angela, kiedy nikt się nie odzywał.

- Mówiłam ci co zastałam u siebie w pokoju, prawda?

- Mówiłaś no i co? Czekaj... chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty i on... no wiesz?

- Nie wiem co masz na myśli – odparła Tempe.

- Złociutka, nie pogrążaj się. Już po głosie czuję narastające napięcie. Ty i Booth w jednym pokoju... Uuu... robi się gorąco! - Artystka nie ukrywała swojej radości.

- Już kiedyś spaliśmy w jednym pokoju i…

- To było wieki temu. Teraz łączy was dużo więcej.

- A ty znowu swoje. Do niczego nie dojdzie. Booth to tylko mój partner i...

- Najseksowniejszy mężczyzna jakiego znam. Tylko nie mów Hodginsowi bo się obrazi – powiedziała Angela. Bones zaśmiała się.

- Angie, ja nie dzwonię, by omawiać sprawę Bootha.

- A szkoda bo chętnie bym poplotkowała. Brakuje mi pogaduszek z tobą.

- A mi z tobą, ale do rzeczy. Mam prośbę, mogłabyś poszukać informacji na temat nielegalnego przemytu znaleziskami archeologicznymi? Chodzi mi oto gdzie takie rzeczy trafiają – powiedziała Temperance.

- Jasne, zajmę się tym. To wszystko? - zapytała Montenegro.

- Tak. Dziękuję, Angela.

- Nie ma sprawy. A teraz idź do Bootha, pewnie czuje się samotny...

- Angela!

- Dobra, do zobaczenia Tempe.

- Do usłyszenia. – Brennan pożegnała się i rozłączyła się.

Gdy weszła do sypialni w pokoju panował mrok. Światło dawała tylko mała lampka nocna stojąca na stoliku. Booth spał na siedząco, oparty na poduszkach. Bones uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Jej partner wyglądał tak bezbronnie, a jednocześnie nie tracił przy tym nic ze swojej męskości. Brennan podeszła do śpiącego agenta i spróbowała go ułożyć poprawnie, jego bark potrzebował odpoczynku, a taka pozycja nie zapewniała takiego luksusu. Delikatnie wyjęła jedną poduszkę, Seeley tylko mruknął coś przez sen, ale się nie obudził. Po jakimś czasie, Tempe wreszcie udało się położyć Bootha w pozycji bezpiecznej dla jego nadwyrężonego ramienia. Zgasiła lampkę i położyła się z drugiej strony łóżka.

Światło księżyca przedzierało się przez zasłony. Wzrok Temperance utkwiony był w tarczę elektronicznego budzika, który roztaczał czerwoną poświatę. Sekundy biegły niczym minuty, minuty niczym godziny. Sen nie przychodził. Bones pomyślała o tym co się wydarzyło. Przyjechała do Veracruz, by wziąć udział w wykopaliskach archeologicznych, miało być tak jak zawsze – znajdowanie szkieletów, badania, raporty. To wszystko. Nikt nie planował, że ona i Seeley zostaną wplątani w sprawę związaną z przemytem. Ale sprawy zaszły za daleko. Dziś zostali ostrzelani przez zamaskowanych napastników, w pokoju hotelowym zastali wyraźne ostrzeżenie. Booth miał rację, ta sprawa już ich nie dotyczyła, tym bardziej że kości z portu zostały oddane archeologom.

Bones chciała się przekręcić na plecy, kiedy poczuła opór. Zerknęła przez ramię. Booth znalazł sobie wygodną pozycję, leżał tuż za jej plecami i smacznie spał.  
>- Świetnie – powiedziała Tempe i delikatnie położyła się na plecy, uważając by nie obudzić swojego partnera. Udało się. Zamknęła oczy, chciała już zasnąć i zapomnieć o tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło kiedy poczuła lekki ciężar na swoim brzuchu. Podniosła powieki, w ciemności wyczuła, że to ręka Bootha obejmuje ją w talii, po chwili poczuła ciepły oddech na ramieniu. W pierwszej chwili chciała go odsunąć, ale potem zrobiło jej się przyjemnie. Czuła się bezpieczna w jego ramionach. Z takim uczuciem zapadła w sen.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 4 ~**

W powietrzu unosił się aromatyczny zapach kawy, który pobudzał do życia każdy zmysł Brennan. Było jej tak wygodnie.

- Jeszcze pięć minut – wymamrotała, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

- Jak dla mnie może być i dziesięć. – Do jej uszu dotarł męski głos. Otworzyła oczy i pierwsze co ujrzała to siedzącego na brzegu łóżka uśmiechniętego Bootha.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się spało.

- Dzień dobry, a spało się znakomicie...

- Dziękuję, że wczoraj utuliłaś mnie do snu, bo domyślam się, że to ty pomogłaś mi przybrać pozycję leżącą – powiedział Seeley.

- Drobiazg – odparła i usiadła na łóżku.

- A to w ramach podziękowania. – Agent wstał i podszedł do stolika, po chwili wrócił z tacką. – Śniadanie do łóżka.

Brennan zaskoczyła taka inwencje. Na tacy znajdowały się dwie filiżanki z kawą, rogaliki i dżem. Seeley położył tackę na łóżku i usiadł obok Tempe.

- Dziękuję, a skąd to wszystko wziąłeś?

- Zamówiłem, w końcu jesteśmy w hotelu – odparł. – A, i dzwoniła Angela, ale nie chciałem cię budzić. Ma zadzwonić później, a najlepiej jak ty zadzwonisz i zrobicie tą swoją wideokonferencję.

- A o której dzwoniła? - zapytała antropolog i wzięła rogalika.

- O dziewiątej.

- To która jest teraz godzina?

- Po dwunastej, ale spokojnie. I tak nie masz nic do roboty – dodał widząc reakcję swojej partnerki.

Bones trochę się uspokoiła. Spojrzała na Bootha, który sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą.

- A jak twój bark? Widzę, że już nie nosisz temblaka.

- A bardzo dobrze – odparł Booth i dla potwierdzenia swoich słów poruszył parę razy ramieniem.

- Ja bym go nie nadwyrężała – powiedziała z powagą w głosie Tempe.

W tym momencie zadzwoniła komórka Seeleya.

- Booth... Witam... Tak, w każdej chwili... To nie problem... Załatwimy wszystko... Dziekuję... Tak, jak tylko wrócimy skontaktuję się panem... Dobrze... Tak jest sir, do widzenia.

- Cullen? - zapytała Bones, kiedy Seeley skończył rozmawiać.

- Tak, FBI załatwiło nam bilety na lot powrotny do Waszyngtonu. Samolot mamy o osiemnastej. Dziś.

- Trzeba się spakować. – Brennan odstawiła tacę i zaczęła schodzić z łóżka, ale Booth ją zatrzymał.

- Bones, spokojnie. Mamy dużo czasu, dokończ śniadanie, potem się ubierz i oddzwoń do Angeli.

- Muszę iść po ubrania.

- Już nie. Rano byłem w twoim pokoju i przyniosłem parę rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że mój dobór garderoby przypadnie ci do gustu. Ubrania są w łazience.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. No dobra, to ty zrób co masz zrobić, a ja wykonam jeszcze parę telefonów. – Booth wyszedł do salonu, a Bones powoli wstała z łóżka. Zaczął się ostatni dzień w Veracruz.

Jakiś czas później Bones i Booth siedzieli w hotelowym pokoju oczekując na połączenie z Instytutem Jeffersona. Po paru sygnałach odebrał Hodgins, a już po chwili mogli podziwiać jego twarz na ekranie laptopa Temperance.

- Witam, doktor Brennan. O! I agent Booth – powiedziała uśmiechnięty naukowiec.

- Hej, Hodgins – odparł Seeley. – Jest gdzieś tam Angela? Mamy do niej sprawę.

- Jest, już idzie... - Obok Jack'a pojawiła się artystka, jak zwykle tryskała dobrym humorem.

- Dzień dobry, sweety, jak tam gorąca noc... o witaj, Booth – powiedziała Montenegro. – Nie zauważyłam cię.

- Nie szkodzi, jak chcę potrafię być niewidzialny. Ale witaj, Angie – odparł Seeley.

- Nie mamy za dużo czasu, więc może od razu przejdźmy do konkretów – powiedziała Bones. – Dowiedziałaś się czegoś odnośnie nielegalnego handlu znaleziskami archeologicznymi?

- Razem z Hodginsem się tym zajęliśmy. Udało nam się ustalić, że jest kilka antykwariatów w zachodniej Europie, chodzi tu głównie o Amsterdam i Berlin, oraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Australii, które sprzedają różnego typu zabytki. Bardzo często można tam znaleźć oryginalne rzeczy pochodzące z wykopalisk. Ale zdarzają się też takie rzeczy jak autentyki z prostacko upiększonymi malowidłami. Żałosne. – Wyraziła swoje zdanie Angela.

- Trzeba dodać, że do tych antykwariatów część zabytków trafia legalnie, a druga część, tu ośmielę się podejrzewać istnienia jakiś „kanałów przerzutowych" bo ile można obracać starymi kolekcjami? – wtrącił Hodgins.

- Czyli możliwe jest, że fragment szkieletu, który znaleźliśmy w skrzyni z kawą miał zostać dostarczony do jednego z tych antykwariatów? - zapytał Booth.

- Tak, ale myślę, że tu bardziej chodzi o jakąś prywatną kolekcję. Czaszka i kości nie są tak popularne jak chociażby biżuteria z egipskich grobowców – powiedziała Angela.

- To sprawa została wyjaśniona. Przekażemy te informacje meksykańskiej policji i spadamy do domu – powiedział agent.

- Wracacie? Kiedy?

- O osiemnastej mamy samolot – poinformowała przyjaciółkę Temperance.

- To cudownie, nawet nie wiesz ile rzeczy się wydarzyło podczas Twojej nieobecności.

- Tak?

- Dobrze dziewczyny, porozmawiacie sobie jak wrócimy – przerwał Booth. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale za kilka godzin mamy samolot a musimy się jeszcze spakować.

- Och... Ale cóż, rozumiem. W takim razie do zobaczenia wkrótce. Trzymajcie się – odparła artystka.

- Właśnie, do usłyszenia – dodał Hodgins i połączenie zostało przerwane.

- A my teraz się spakujemy, przekażemy policji informacje, które dostarczyła nam urocza para z instytutu i jedziemy na samolot – powiedział Seeley.

- Tak.

- No, Bones! Głowa do góry. Co prawda to nie były twoje idealne wakacje, ale na pewno je sobie odbijesz.

- Od czego?

- Co od czego?

- Od czego odbije sobie moje wakacje? - zapytała Tempe.

- Może lepiej chodźmy już się spakować – odparł agent i poszedł do sypialni.

###

Niecałą godzinę później walizki partnerów były już spakowane. Bones kończyła zbierać ostatnie rzeczy, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Ja otworzę, to pewnie room service – krzyknął Booth.

Ledwo nacisnął klamkę, a drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Seeley zdążył tylko zobaczyć pięść w kastecie szybko zbliżającą się do jego twarzy. Po chwili leżał już na podłodze. Rozcięta warga krwawiła. Zaalarmowana hałasem Bones szybko przebiegła do salonu. To co tam zobaczyła nie spodobało jej się. Jakiś osiłek właśnie zadawał cios Boothowi, który leżał na ziemi. Chciała pomóc swojemu partnerowi kiedy poczuła, że czyjaś ogromna ręka chwyta ją w pasie.

- No proszę, doktor Brennan też tu jest. – Oślizgły głos rozległ się tuż nad jej uchem.

- No i ten jej agencik – dodał drugi i kopnął Seeleya w bok. Agent przekoziołkował uderzając głową o podłogę. Spróbował się wesprzeć na ramionach, kiedy otrzymał kolejny cios, tym razem w brzuch.

- Nieee! - krzyknęła Bones, lecz mężczyzna, który ją trzymał zakrył jej usta dłonią.

- Patrz i podziwiaj – syknął do jej ucha.

Temperance nie mogła. Kolejne ciosy spadały na jej partnera. Wiedziała, że jest zbyt słaby, by poradzić sobie z napastnikiem. W końcu wczorajszy wypadek nie był zwyczajną stłuczką.

Booth jeszcze raz spróbował się podnieść. Tym razem osiłek postawił agenta do pionu.

- Zobaczymy czy jesteś taki mocny – warknął i wyprowadził cios. Bones patrzyła jak jej partner zostaje wręcz rzucony na lustro, potem pada na kolana a drobne kawałki zwierciadła sypią się na jego plecy. Brennan zaczęła się wyrywać z łap napastnika, by pomóc Boothowi, lecz cały czas tkwiła w żelaznym uścisku. Najwidoczniej napastnikom bardzo podobało znęcanie się nad partnerami. Booth wspiął się na łokciach, lecz nie dał rady.

- Co już, nie mamy siły? Jak szkoda, nie lubię kopać leżącego. – Szyderczy śmiech rozległ się w pokoju.

W Brennan wzbierała wściekłość. Z tej wściekłością jaką czuła chciało jej się płakać. Poczuła jak gorąca łza formuje się w kącikach oczu. Następnie zobaczyła jak przeciwnik wyjmuje broń. Booth leżał na brzuchu, jego plecy unosiły się nieregularnie. Kolejny kopniak. Seeley przetoczył się na plecy.

- Pożegnaj się z dziewczyną – wycedził zamachowiec i wycelował w czoło Bootha.

Rozległ się strzał.

Łza spłynęła po policzku Brennan, która poczuła nieprawdopodobną ulgę. Myślała, że to już koniec, że właśnie patrzy na egzekucję swojego partnera, kiedy stało się wręcz na odwrót. Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Niespodziewanie to Booth wyciągnął broń i strzelił. Napastnik, który jeszcze przed chwilą mierzył do Seeleya z pistoletu nie spodziewał się tego. To był błąd. Teraz leżał targany konwulsjami na ziemi.

- Puść ją! - krzyknął Booth i wymierzył do osiłka, wciąż trzymającego Brennan.

Ten jednak nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać.  
>- A co mi zrobisz jak tego nie zrobię? – zapytał buntowniczo, lecz w jego głosie dało się wyczuć lekkie zdenerwowanie.<p>

- Twój mózg wyląduje na ścianie – odparł agent, wstając z podłogi lecz cały czas celując w przeciwnika.

- Aż tak ci na niej zależy?

- Puść ją – powtórzył Seeley. Widział przestraszony wzrok swojej partnerki a jednocześnie tyle uczuć jakie malowały się teraz na jej twarzy.

Temperace patrzyła na Bootha. Żył, a w jego oczach było widać zdeterminowanie. Był gotów zrobić wszystko. Bones musiała coś zrobić, musiała się uwolnić. _Myśl Brennan!_ jej umysł krzyczał. Nagle coś tak absurdalnego przyszło jej na myśl, coś tak prostego. Nie zawahała się. Z całej siły ugryzła przeciwnika we wnętrze dłoni, którą cały czas zakrywał jej usta. Napastnik zawył z bólu, a uścisk w pasie zelżał. Brennan wykorzystała ten moment i szybkim ruchem wydostała się z łap osiłka. Booth cały czas trzymał zamachowca na muszce, kiedy Bones wykorzystała swoje umiejętności walki wręcz i prostym ruchem wykręciła rękę przeciwnika, przygwożdżając go tym samym do podłogi. Chwilę potem napastnik leżał już skuty, a partnerzy czekali na przyjazd policji.

- Booth – powiedział Brennan i podeszła do partnera, który ledwo stał na nogach.

Słaby uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Tak?

Tempe nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytuliła się do niego. Wtuliła swoją głowę w jego klatkę piersiową. Cichy szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem.

- Ciiii...spokojnie. – Booth przytulił ją i pocałował w czubek głowy. – Już po wszystkim...

- Mogłeś zginąć... Znowu. Ja... nie chcę stracić kolejnej bliskiej osoby.

_Powiedział bliskiej?,_ pomyślał Booth a jego serce zabiło szybciej.

- Nie chcę być sama... nie chcę... - szlochała dalej Bones.

- Nie jesteś, nie byłaś i nie będziesz. Nie pozwolę na to. Nigdy – odparł Booth i jeszcze mocniej uścisnął Bones. Pewność w jego głosie dodała jej sił. Trwając w jego ramionach czuła ciepło, bezpieczeństwo i coś czego jeszcze nie potrafiła nazwać, być może nie chciała... Nie chciała by ktoś taki jak Booth przez nią cierpiał, nie on.

###

Niecałą godzinę później szef miejscowej policji osobiście pilnował aresztowania człowieka, który wraz ze swoim kompanem, który teraz leżał już w czarnym worku, wtargnął do hotelowego pokoju.

- Nie zdziwię się jeżeli okaże się, że to oni strzelali do państwa wczoraj – powiedział Alfredo Gutierrez, głównodowodzący policji. – Ten co przeżył powinien pójść na ugodę, wszystko wyśpiewa.

- Oby. Liczę, że poinformuje nas pan o wyniku śledztwa – odparła Brennan i zerknęła w stronę kanapy, na której sanitariusz opatrywał Bootha.

- Oczywiście. Sądzę, że to co dzisiaj zaszło miało na celu ostateczne wyeliminowanie was z gry. Niestety nie spodziewali się, że po wczorajszym wypadku doszliście już do siebie. Pani partner to naprawdę twardy glina. Niewiele osób potrafi pozbierać się po takich ciosach i jeszcze wyrażać sprzeciw wobec pomocy sanitarnej...

Tempe uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Tak, to był cały Booth. Odważny, dzielny, opiekuńczy i zawsze twierdzący, że nic mu nie jest.

- Już starczy! Nie jestem laleczką z porcelany! - Do uszu Bones i Gutierreza dotarł podniesiony głos Seeleya protestującego przeciw dalszym zabiegom pierwszej pomocy.  
>- Może pójdę załagodzić sytuację – powiedziała Brennan.<p>

- Ma pani rację. Miło było państwa poznać – odparł Gutierrez i odszedł do swoich ludzi wynoszących właśnie zabitego napastnika, a Bones podeszła do swojego partnera.

- I jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze, ale będę cały pozaszywany. Parker mnie nie pozna...

- To dla twojego dobra. Czemu jesteś taki uparty?

- Nie ważne – opowiedział szybko Booth, a Tempe popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. – Niedługo mamy samolot. Musimy się zbierać.

- Gutierrez ma nas odeskortować na lotnisko – powiedziała antropolog.

- To dobrze. Przekazałaś mu to co usłyszeliśmy od Angeli i Hodginsa?

Bones przytaknęła.

- To dobrze. Dobra, ja się przebiorę bo tak to mnie raczej nie wpuszczą do samolotu. – Booth spojrzał na siebie. Biały t-shirt był cały poplamiony krwią, na spodniach również widniały rdzawe nacieki. Seeley wyjął z walizki czyste ubrania i powoli poszedł do sypialni. Po chwili Brennan mogła usłyszeć ciche przekleństwo. Wstała i zapukała w drzwi sypialni. Gdy weszła do pokoju Booth nieporadnie próbował pozbyć się koszulki.

- Może pomóc? - zapytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź podeszła i ściągnęła poplamioną koszulę. Booth był trochę zaskoczony, ale nie zaprotestował. Nie lubił czuć się nieporadny i być od kogoś zależny, ale teraz był właśnie w takim stanie. Tempe wzięła od Bootha czystą koszulę i pomogła włożyć ją swojemu partnerowi, starając się przy tym nie spowodować kolejnych obrażeń. Mimo ran i zadrapań jakie zdobiły twarz Seeleya, on nic nie stracił ze swojego uroku. To był ten sam Booth.

- Dziękuję – powiedział agent, kiedy Bones skończyła.

- Nie ma za co, w końcu jesteśmy partnerami i musimy sobie pomagać – odparła i uśmiechnęła się, Booth też się uśmiechnął.

- To prawda Bones. To prawda.

_W samolocie_

Samolot właśnie wjeżdżał na pas startowy. Wszyscy pasażerowie byli już zapięci i czekali, aż cudowna maszyna wzbije się w górę. Temperance Brennan siedziała przy oknie, obok po jej lewej stronie siedział Booth. FBI postanowiło po ostatnich przeżyciach zasponsorować swoim ludziom pierwszą klasę.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić z resztą urlopu? - zapytał Seeley.

- Nic. Chyba wrócę do pracy.

- Ale masz jeszcze tydzień wolnego. To grzech takie marnotrawstwo.

- O ile się nie mylę, grzechem jest złamanie której z zasad z Dekalogu...

- To są przykazania Bones – przerwał jej agent.

- Niech ci będzie, przykazań z Dekalogu. A resztę urlopu wykorzystam kiedy indziej.

- Czyli nigdy – skomentował Booth.

- A ty masz zamiar udać się na urlop?- zapytała tym razem Bones.

- A po co?

- Spójrz na siebie. Nadwyrężony bark, rozcięta warga, szwy na twarzy, złamane dwa żebra...

- Dobrze, Bones, spokojnie. Nie z takich rzeczy się wychodziło... Ale jeśli to cię uspokoi to jak tylko wrócimy zrobię sobie jeden dzień wolnego.

- Na pewno?

- Tak.

- Po prostu uważam, że powinieneś odpocząć – powiedziała Tempe.

- I odpocznę, zobaczysz.

Na tym zakończyła się dyskusja dotycząca zdrowia agenta. Brennan wyjęła gazetę, którą zdążyła kupić na lotnisku, a Booth zasnął ze słuchawkami na uszach.

_Uprzejmie państwa informujemy, że za 15 minut lądujemy_. Głos stewardessy popłynął z głośników.

- Nareszcie. Bo już znudziła mi się pozycja siedząca na tym fotelu – powiedział Booth.

- Lecimy pierwszą klasą.

- No i co z tego. Jetem cały obolały, a te siedzenia mi nie służą.

- Jako były żołnierz powinieneś być przyzwyczajony do ciężkich warunków – odparła Tempe i schowała gazetę.

- Tak się składa, że służąc w armii nigdy nie miałem okazji strzelać z samolotowego fotela. Ale zostawmy ten temat, bo jak się z tobą zacznie to nie ma końca. Co ciekawego wyczytałaś w gazecie?

- To co zwykle.

- Bones, nie wiem co znaczy _to co zwykle_.

- Katastrofy, trzęsienia ziemi, kryzys w gospodarce. Nic ciekawego – odparła Brennan, a Booth popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. – No co?

- To ja już nie wiem co powinni napisać, by było to godne twojego zainteresowania.

- Po prostu nie mieli najnowszego numeru _Timesa_.

- Ach...

_Proszę uprzejmie o zapięcie pasów. Podchodzimy do lądowania._


	5. Chapter 5

**~ 5 ~**

Jakiś czas później Booth i Bones siedzieli w taksówce. Po drobnej kłótni jaka nastąpiła przed podaniem taksówkarzowi adresu, pod który ma najpierw się udać, teraz Booth milczał a Bones w duchu tryumfowała.

Ulice Waszyngtonu mimo późnej pory tętniły życiem. Blask ulicznych latarni padał na twarze partnerów, którzy patrzyli na obrazy za oknem. W końcu samochód się zatrzymał.

- Proszę chwilę poczekać – powiedziała Brennan i ruszyła za swoim partnerem, który zdążył już wysiąść.

- Mówiłem, by najpierw odwieźć ciebie. Ja sobie poradzę – powiedział Booth i nieporadnie wziął bagaż.

- Właśnie widzę. Powinieneś się oszczędzać a nie udawać mitologicznego Herkulesa.

- Nie udaję. Po prostu twierdzę, że nic mi nie jest ssssss... - Grymas bólu wykrzywił twarz Seeleya gdy ten założył jedną torbę na ramię.

- Widzisz... Booth, proszę to dla twojego dobra.

- Chcesz mi załatwić pielęgniarkę? Bones, daj już spokój. - Agent skierował się do mieszkania, a Bones stała obok samochodu i patrzyła jak jej partner znika za drzwiami.

Gdy tylko Booth wszedł do mieszkania zrzucił maskę nieśmiertelnego. Nie mógł dłużej udawać, że jest dobrze. Nie było. Nie czuł się tak od dawna i nie było spowodowane to tylko złym stanem zdrowia i bólem fizycznym jaki teraz odczuwał. Było mu źle za takie potraktowanie Tempe. Ona się o niego martwiła, a on nie potrafił tego docenić. Na dodatek cały czas miał w pamięci wydarzenia sprzed kilkunastu godzin. Co by się stało, gdyby nie miał przy sobie broni? Co by się stało z Bones? Postawił walizki i usiadł na kanapie, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

_Kogo tam niesie?,_ pomyślał. Ostrożnie się podniósł i powolnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył zobaczył Temperance. Stała sama, a obok niej leżał jej bagaż.

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogłam cię zostawić samego.

Booth odsunął się i wpuścił ją do środka. Temperance po raz pierwszy nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować. Chciała pomóc, tak jak to zawsze robił Booth, ale nie była do końca pewna jak zareaguje na to jej partner.

- To miło z twojej strony, ale naprawdę cytując „Umiem o siebie zadbać'' – powiedział Seeley i słaby uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. To właśnie chciała ujrzeć Tempe, ten jego uroczy uśmiech.

- Pomyślałam sobie, że może przyda ci się drobna pomoc, na przykład przy zmianie opatrunków, bo wątpię byś sam sobie z tym poradził. Zwłaszcza, że część z nich jest umiejscowiona na plecach.

Agent spojrzał na nią. W jej oczach dostrzegł troskę. Nie chciał jej zranić.  
>- OK. Jeżeli chcesz możesz zostać, ale chyba nie będziesz miała zbyt dużo do roboty.<p>

- Nie przejmuj sie tym, ja się wszystkim zajmę a ty odpoczywaj. Połóż się do łóżka i proś o co chcesz. – Bones była wyraźnie przejęta. – Właśnie, może chcesz coś do picia, jedzenia, może jakiś film?

- Bones. – Agent położył swoje dłonie na jej ramionach. – Dziękuję, ale na razie mi nic nie trzeba. Ale chyba rzeczywiście pójdę się położyć.

Tempe przytaknęła.

- To ja sobie pościelę na kanapie...

- Bones, nie wygłupiaj się, przecież już razem spaliśmy. Ufamy sobie przecież, prawda?

- Prawda – wyszeptała i uśmiechnęła się.

###

Booth przebudził się w środku nocy. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy jakiś dźwięk. Otworzył oczy, spodziewał się że zobaczy zarys sylwetki swojej partnerki śpiącej obok niego, lecz miejsce obok niego było puste. _Gdzie Ona jest?_, pomyślał i usiadł na łóżku. Nie paląc światła po cichu wyszedł z sypialni. W salonie było ciemno, ale Booth zauważył drobną postać skurczoną na kanapie. Do jego uszu dotarł cichy szloch.

- Temperance – powiedział, a jego partnerka zastygła.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytała starając się, by nie było słychać że płakała.

Seeley podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. Tempe nie spojrzała na niego, wzrok miała utkwiony w podłodze. Booth delikatnie podniósł jej podbródek, zmuszając ją tym samym by spojrzała na niego. Jej oczy były szklane.

- Czemu płaczesz? - wyszeptał. Bones nigdy nie płakała, nie okazywała swoich emocji. Dlatego jej łzy były czymś wyjątkowym, czymś co sprawiało, że Seeley było gotów zrobić wszystko, by im zapobiec.

- Nie ważne, ja... - przerwała, nie wiedziała czy dalej mówić, postanowiła jednak wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.

- Kto jest winny tych łez, Bones? Kto sprawił, że płaczesz...

- Ty.

Seeley zamarł, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

- Ja?

- Nie wiesz co ja przeżywałam kiedy ten mężczyzna celował do ciebie z broni. Myślałam, że to naprawdę koniec, że już nie będzie fałszywego pogrzebu a prawdziwy, którego bym nie przeżyła. Nie zniosłabym tego... - Słowa same przychodziły, a Booth słuchał ich uważnie. - A potem ta ulga, że żyjesz, że nic ci nie jest... Tylko dlaczego nigdy nie chcesz sobie pomóc? Czemu zawsze chcesz być twardy? Czemu? Ja nie chcę znów... Nie chcę żyć w świecie bez ciebie... Już nie potrafię...

Booth był zaskoczony tym co usłyszał. Jego partnerka, jego Bones otworzyła się przed nim. Wiedział jednak, że to za wcześnie.

- Mój świat nie istnieje bez ciebie, Temperance.

Bones wtuliła się jego pierś, a Booth przytulił ją. Wiedział, że zrobili duży krok na przód.

###

Z porankiem przyszła nowa nadzieja, znikła obawa i smutek. Pozostała przyjaźń i zaufanie. Bones i Booth obudzili się, leżąc obok siebie. Ich twarze były zwrócone do siebie, a na ustach widniał uśmiech.

- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? - zapytała Brennan, gdy jakiś czas później pomagała swojemu partnerowi robić śniadanie.

- Lepiej, już mnie nie bolą żebra, a rany też pewnie niedługo się zagoją...

- Pokaż. – Antropolog bez żadnego uprzedzenia podeszła do swojego partnera i podwinęła mu koszulkę.

- Bones, co ty robisz? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

- Oglądam twoje plecy – odparła. – Bandaże się trzymają, więc chyba nie musimy ich na razie zmieniać.

- Też tak sądzę...

- Nie wiem czemu tak nie lubisz wszystkiego co ma związek z opieką medyczną. Może mi to wyjaśnisz?

- Tu nie ma żadnego związku...

- Booth! - Spojrzała na niego groźnie. – Możesz mi powiedzieć.

- Tylko, że nic nie ma do mówienia.

- Nie jestem dobra z psychologii, ale jeszcze wiem kiedy kłamiesz. O co chodzi?

Booth zawahał się. Czy to, że jej powie będzie miało jakiś sens? Co to da?

- Po prostu nie lubię jak ktoś się nade mną lituje.

- Booth, pomoc to nie litość.

- Matko! Bones, czy ty zawsze musisz być taka dociekliwa?

- Uczę się od mistrza – odpowiedziała, a Seeley spojrzał na nią. – No więc?

Booth wiedział, że tym razem nie wygra. Zostawił chleb, który właśnie kroił i poszedł do salonu. Tam usiadł na kanapie, po chwili dołączyła do niego Temperance.

- Chodzi o to, że… wiesz kim jest mój ojciec, prawda?

Bones przytaknęła.

- Kiedy byłem mały, czasami zdarzało się, że ojciec wypijał dużo, bardzo dużo i nie panował nad sobą. Wtedy wpadał w szał, amok i nic się nie liczyło... nic... musiał się wyładować na kimś... tak, by pokazać swoją siłę, dominację. Przeważnie trafiało na mnie...

- Booth...- zaczęła antropolog lecz Seeley pokazał je gestem, by pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

- Te jego napady zawsze kończyły się, tym że chodziłem z opatrunkami, z bandażami. Potem wszyscy na ulicy, w szkole wytykali mnie palcami... śmiali się... Ten ich wzrok... Teraz to może śmieszne, ale wtedy wcale tak nie było. Niektórzy patrzyli z litością na mnie... Biedne dziecko... Dlatego tak nie lubię, kiedy ktoś się nade mną lituje, nie lubię tracić kontroli na sytuacją, nie cierpię... - Agent zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Bones nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, dlatego tylko wzięła dłoń swojego partnera i mocno ją uścisnęła. Booth spojrzał na nią. Nie musieli nic mówić. Doskonale wiedzieli, że ta druga osoba rozumie wszystko.

###

- Leż spokojnie i nie wierć się tak bo wtedy to dłużej potrwa – powiedziała Brennan kiedy jej partner leżał w sypialni na brzuchu, a ona pochylała się nad nim uzbrojona w apteczkę.

- Jak mam leżeć spokojnie skoro wiem, że zaraz coś szczypiącego dotknie moich pleców...

- Booth, to tylko spirytus salicynowy używany do przemywania ran. Nie bądź dzieckiem, to nie szczypie...

- AAAA! Bones! - krzyknął Booth kiedy Brennan dotknęła gazikiem podłużnej rany ciętej, która wynikła z kontaktu Seeleya z lustrem. – Jezu, Bones, miało być delikatnie.  
>- Naprawdę, Booth staram się, ale nigdy nie byłam pielęgniarką.<p>

- Dobra, nie przejmuj się. I tak jestem ci wdzięczny za to, że tu jesteś i nie zostawiłaś mnie po tym jaki byłem opryskliwy względem ciebie – odparł agent.

- Ty też byś mnie nie zostawił, chociażbym krzyczała, wyzywała cię i nie wiem co jeszcze...

- Na tym polega przyjaźń – powiedział, _i miłość,_ dodał w duchu.

- Skończyłam – powiedziała po jakimś czasie antropolog i schowała watę oraz opatrunki do apteczki.

- Dzięki. Do wesela się zagoi – zażartował.

- Jakiego wesela? Booth czy ty...

- Nie, nie Bones. Spokojnie, póki co jeszcze się nie żenię. Tak się tylko mówi – wyjaśnił agent.

- Ach... Nie zrozumiałam... te wszystkie zwroty, powiedzenia są jakieś dziwne... i niezrozumiałe.

- Dla normalnych ludzi to chleb powszedni.

- Ja jestem normalna. Pragnę przypomnieć, że nie leczyłam się w żadnym szpitalu, ani nie korzystałam z porad psychiatrów...

- Bones, dobrze już. Wiem, że jesteś normalna że aż strach. To może teraz skorzystajmy z tej twojej normalności i póki jeszcze mamy wolne obejrzyjmy jakiś film, co? - zaproponował Booth i razem ze swoją partnerką poszedł do salonu. – To jaki film wybierasz? Mam całkiem sporą kolekcję.

Bones podeszła do szafki, na której w równym rządku stał szereg filmów DVD. Spojrzała na tytuły lecz żaden z nich nie wydawał jej się znajomy.

- Może _Tom i Jerry_? - zaproponowała.

- To bajka Parkera i wątpię, by ci się spodobało – odparł agent i podszedł do antropolog. – To może ja pomogę. Co powiesz na… kryminały mamy na co dzień, na wojnie już byłem... to może jakiś klasyk... _Masz wiadomość_.

- Mam? Nie słyszałam, by mój telefon dzwonił.

- To tytuł filmu. – Booth pomachał jej płytą przed nosem. – Komedia romantyczna z Tomem... albo daruję sobie już aktorów bo i tak zapewne nie znasz. To jak?

- Zdaję sie na ciebie – odparła.

- W takim razie zapraszam na seans.

###

Minęło parę dni od powrotu Bootha i Brennan z Meksyku. Agent czuł sie już lepiej i postanowił wrócić do służby, Brennan także nie próżnowała. Postanowili jednak nie rozgłaszać tego, że Bones po powrocie pomagała Seeleyowi wrócić do pełni sił.

W Instytucie Jeffersona wszyscy jak zwykle pracowali. Tempe badała szkielet, który znaleziono przy ujściu jednej z rzek, Hodgins zachwycał się mikroorganizmami znalezionymi w czaszce ofiary, a Angela sporządzała rysunek mogący pomóc w identyfikacji.

- Poza złamaną kością strzałkową i udową nie widzę żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń – powiedziała Brennan.

- Pominęłaś fakt, że ta osoba nie żyje – dodała Montenegro i weszła na platformę. – Zrobiłam rekonstrukcję twarzy.

- I wiesz już kto to?

- John Robbins, pracownik agencji ubezpieczeniowej. Zapalony wędkarz. Rodzina zgłosiła zaginięcie dwa tygodnie temu. Pojechał na ryby i ślad po nim zaginął. – Do platformy zbliżał się Booth.

- Nasz rycerz jak zwykle dobrze poinformowany – szepnęła artystka do Tempe.

- To nie jest żadne morderstwo. Facet widocznie wpadł do rzeki i porwał go nurt...

- Po drodze zaczepił o jakieś konary, co spowodowało złamania – dokończyła za niego Bones. – To wydaje się logiczne.

- Nawet bardzo. To jadę teraz poinformować rodzinę. A, bo bym zapomniał, dzwonili z Veracruz...

- Z Meksyku? - Bones podeszła do Bootha, który nagle zrobił bardzo ucieszoną minę.

- Tak. Gutierrezowi udało się złapać szefa tych przemytników od kawowych kości i osiłków z hotelu. Nie uwierzysz kto nim był... - Seeley przerwał by zwiększyć napięcie.

- Słucham, kto?

- Twój Włoch, Marc Dunotti – powiedział Booth, a Brennan nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć.

- Ale to...

- Niemożliwe? Bones, daj spokój. Od razu nie przypadł mi do gustu. I te jego rozbiegane, szczurze ślepia... Ale już siedzi w areszcie. No widzisz i znów trafiłabyś na nieodpowiedniego faceta.

_Odpowiedni właśnie z nią rozmawia_, pomyślała Angela, która przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.

- No, ale na mnie już czas. – Agent skierował się do wyjścia, a Brennan wróciła do Angeli. – A! Bones! - Rozległo się w instytucie. Antropolog odwróciła się i spojrzała na swojego partnera.

- Tak?

- Dziś sesja u Sweetsa. Przyjadę po ciebie o 16:00, dobra?

- Jasne.

- No to do zobaczenia – powiedział Seeley i opuścił instytut.

Brennan zebrała swoje notatki i postanowiła się zabrać za raport dotyczący oględzin szkieletu Johna Robbinsona. Poszła do swojego gabinetu, a za nią niczym cień podążała Angela.

- Nie wiesz gdzie jest Cam? Nie widziałam jej odkąd wróciłam – zapytała Brennan.

- Pojechała na urlop.

- Teraz?

- Skorzystała z tego, że ty wróciłaś wcześniej. Jak człowiek jest zakochany...

- Ale ja nie wróciłam wcześniej bo jestem zakochana – odpowiedziała Bones, a Angela spojrzała na nią. _Czyżby?_, pomyślała.

- Cam się zakochała. – Twarz Angeli rozjaśnił uśmiech. – Facet pracuje dla FBI, nie wiem co tam robi, ale to mało ważne. Nasza przełożona zakochała się jak nastolatka. Co ta miłość robi z człowiekiem...

- To nie miłość tylko związki chemiczne uwalniane przez...

- Tempe wiem. Ale daj się nacieszyć – przerwała jej Montenegro.

- Dobrze już. A co u ciebie i Jack'a? Nie miałyśmy ostatnio okazji porozmawiać.

- Przeprowadziłam się do niego. Uznaliśmy, że należy coś z tym zrobić. Jak to mówią „wóz albo przewóz".

- Nie wiem co to znaczy.

- Zapytaj Bootha, on ci wszystko wyjaśni. No właśnie, a nie opowiedziałaś mi jeszcze o nocy z naszym agentem. – Artystka podniosła jedną brew.

- Nie ma o czym opowiadać. Spaliśmy i tyle.

- Do niczego nie doszło? - zapytała zrezygnowana Angela.

- Nie. Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi i nie widzimy w każdej osobie, która obok nas śpi, obiektu seksualnego. Nie muszę się od razu na niego rzucać...

- Ja na twoim miejscu bym właśnie tak zrobiła.

- Angela!

- No co? Przecież na kilometr widać, że ciebie i Bootha ciągnie do siebie. Gdy na siebie patrzycie to tak jakby czas się zatrzymał. Jesteście tylko wy – powiedziała artystka.

- Chyba przesadzasz.

- Ja przesadzam? Przypomnę ci, że kiedy ty i Hodgins zostaliście porwani przez Grabarza, Booth o mało co nie rozniósł instytutu. Szalał nie mogąc cię znaleźć. Gdy jacyś psychopaci zagrażali tobie, on miał nerwy napięte do granic możliwości. A pomijam fakt, że kiedy byłaś z Sullivanem to oczy naszego Seeleya nie świeciły swoim blaskiem. Kiedy patrzył na ciebie i Sullivana widać było, że cierpi. Ale nic nie mówił bo pragnął twojego szczęścia – zakończyła Angela, a Bones patrzyła na nią w milczeniu.

- I Ty to wszystko wywnioskowałaś?

- Sweety! Ja już nic nie będę mówić. Ostatnie wydarzenia powinny na ciebie jakoś wpłynąć. Zwłaszcza ta krwawa jatka w hotelu. Przemyśl to co ci powiedziałam. Bo pewnego dnia może być już za późno. – Artystka wyszła z gabinetu pozostawiając Bones samą ze swoimi myślami.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ 6 ~**

_U Sweetsa_

- Tęskniliście?

- O tak, nie było dnia bym nie wspominał naszych sesji – powiedział Booth z ironią.

- Tylko takiej reakcji mogłem się od pana spodziewać – odparł Sweets.

- Ale Słodki, to chyba jasne że nie przychodzimy tu do ciebie bo czujemy taką potrzebę. To nakaz, co nie, Bones?

- W pewnym sensie tak – odparła antropolog.

- Co to znaczy _w pewnym sensie_? Miałaś mnie poprzeć, a teraz Sweets znów wysnuje jakąś teorię o niemożliwości poprawnej komunikacji.

- No dobrze już. Jeżeli tak bardzo tego potrzebujesz... Zgadzam się z Boothem – powiedziała Bones kierując swoje ostatnie słowa do terapeuty, który cały czas im się przyglądał i słuchał ich wymiany zdań.

- A mi się wydaje, że pani pierwsza odpowiedź była bliższa prawdy. Zarówno dla pani, doktor Brennan, jak i dla pana agencie Booth. – Sweets wyraził swoje zdanie.

- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem...

- Bones, to jest psychologia. Tu nic nie jest zrozumiałe.

- Agencie Booth, mimo pańskiego sceptycyzmu i braku zrozumienia psychologii przez pańską partnerkę, to doktor Brennan wysnuła ciekawy wniosek...

- To ja jestem od wysnuwania wniosków – powiedział Seeley.

- Proszę mi nie przerywać – odparł spokojnie Sweets na co Booth zrobił zdziwioną minę. – Już tłumaczę o co chodzi. Otóż, ta terapia rozpoczęła się, gdyż FBI zastanawiało się nad rozdzieleniem waszego duetu. Zgadza się? - zapytał, lecz nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował dalej. – Przyszliście do mnie i dalej przychodzicie. Nie są to proste spotkania, ale zawsze... Mogliście zrezygnować z sesji i nic by się nie stało...

- Ale wtedy by nas rozdzielili – przerwała mu tym razem Bones.

- Właśnie. Słuszna uwaga. Zatem przychodzicie tu z własnej woli. Chcecie dalej razem pracować, przebywać w swoim towarzystwie i to powoduje, że wciąż się spotykamy na moich sesjach – dokończył Słodki.

- To żeś teraz pojechał, Sweets – powiedział Booth.

- Ale taka jest prawda.

- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że przychodzimy tu bo ja i Booth potrzebujemy swojego towarzystwa, siebie nawzajem? - zapytała Brennan.

- Dokładnie tak.

- Ale przecież gdyby nas rozdzielili to nadal moglibyśmy się spotykać – kontynuowała Tempe.

- A czy teraz pozostaje pani dużo czasu na spotkania towarzyskie? Z kim spędza pani wolny czas?

Bones zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Pytanie było proste, a odpowiedź banalna.

- Z Boothem.

- Ma pani rozwiązanie problemu. Pani i agent Booth tworzycie swego rodzaju jedność. – Sweets zaczął gorliwie gestykulować. – Jesteście jak słońce ikKsiężyc, jak woda i ogień...

- Ale to są przeciwieństwa – przerwał mu Seeley.

- No właśnie. Jesteście różni, a mimo to stanowicie swoje doskonałe dopełnienie, jesteście złączeni razem tak jak przykłady, które podałem – powiedział terapeuta.

Booth i Bones słuchali tego w milczeniu. _Czyżby Angela miała rację?_ przemknęło przez myśl Brennan. Skoro nawet Słodki mówi, że ona i jej partner są stworzeni dla siebie. _Niee... to tylko psychologiczne wymysły... a zresztą tu i tak chodzi tylko o naszą współpracę..._

Seeley spojrzał na Temperance. Czuł coś do niej, to było pewne. To było coś, co zaczęło się kształtować już dawno, i z każdym kolejnym dniem, miesiącem wspólnej pracy przybierało na sile. Było to coś cudownego, a jednocześnie było swego rodzaju niewiadomą... Co jeśli jest on odosobniony w tym uczuciu? Bones w końcu była jego partnerką, spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, ale czy to wystarczyło, by ona coś poczuła?

Brennan rozpatrywała właśnie słowa Angeli. Lubiła towarzystwo Bootha, był zawsze wtedy kiedy go potrzebowała, wiedział o niej praktycznie wszystko, znał jej rodzinę, wiedział przez co przeszła. Łączyło ich dużo, ale czy można to było nazwać miłością?

- Zamilkli państwo. A to się rzadko zdarza, bardzo... Zwłaszcza na waszych sesjach – powiedział Sweets przerywając ciszę jaka nastała w gabinecie.

- Po prostu musieliśmy przemyśleć twoje słowa – powiedział Seeley.

- Rozumiem, to może ja nie będę przeszkadzał w dalszym rozważaniu. Na dziś to koniec. Pomyślcie na spokojnie o tym co powiedziałem. Do zobaczenia na kolejnej sesji. – Słodki pokazał, że mogą opuścić jego gabinet. Partnerzy wstali i wyszli w milczeniu.

Szli wolnym krokiem do samochodu, co kawałek zerkając na siebie.

- Masz jeszcze dziś coś do roboty? - zapytał agent kiedy wsiedli już do jego SUV-a.

- Raczej nie, a czemu pytasz?

- Pomyślałem, że może zjedlibyśmy razem kolację? - uśmiechnął się.

- Dobry pomysł. To gdzie jedziemy? Royal Diner?

- A może tym razem do mnie? - zaproponował Seeley. – Zawsze jemy albo w barze, albo u ciebie. Czas na zmiany.

- Masz rację, najwyższa pora...

_Tymczasem w Instytucie Jeffersona_

- Żartujesz, prawda? - Hodgins podążał za Angelą, która właśnie zanosiła raport do gabinetu Brennan. – Nie powiedziałaś jej tego wszystkiego.

- Jack, zrozum. Ktoś musiał jej to uświadomić. Inaczej dalej będzie błądziła po omacku. Sully'ego nie ma, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie – odparła Ange.

- Nic? Kochana, Brennan jest przeszkodą, a raczej jej podejście do związków. Wątpię, by twoja przemowa odniosła skutek.

- Zdziwisz się Hodgins. Przecież to jasne jak słońce, że ciągnie ich do siebie...

- Tak jak nas do siebie?

- W podobny sposób. Problem tylko w tym, że oboje są ślepi i nie chcą się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą. Bronią się – powiedziała Montenegro i wyszła z biura.

- Obyś się nie pomyliła...

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał dźwięk telefonu artystki.

- Halo?

- Cześć Ange, tu Tempe. Nie będzie mnie już dzisiaj w instytucie.

- I tak nie ma tu już nic do roboty. Właśnie zostawiłam raport dotyczący Robbinsa w twoim gabinecie. To co zamierzasz dziś robić? Chcesz spędzić ten wieczór samotnie z kieliszkiem wina w ręku, wpatrując się w krajobraz za oknem? - Angela zamierzała trochę uzmysłowić Bones jakie bezbarwne życie prowadzi.

- Może później. Teraz jadę do Bootha na kolację – odparła Brennan.

- Tak? Do jego mieszkania? No nareszcie! Słońce, słyszę że przemyślałaś to co ci powiedziałam.

- Angela, to kolacja jakich wiele. Zresztą obok mnie siedzi Booth, więc może to potwierdzić.

- Dobra, ja i tak wiem swoje. – Angela poczuła, jak ktoś klepie ją w ramię. – Muszę kończyć, Tempe. Do zobaczenia. – Artystka rozłączyła się. – HA! Mówiłam! Tempe pojechała do Bootha! - wykrzyknęła Montenegro i spojrzała na Jack'a. – Czemu mnie szturchasz?

Hodgins nie musiał nic mówić, wystarczyło że skinął głową.

- Ups... - Angela przy zejściu z platformy zobaczyła osobę, której najmniej się spodziewała.

_Mieszkanie Bootha_

Seeley i Temperance weszli do mieszkania pogrążonego w półmroku. Zasłonięte rolety skutecznie broniły dostępu ostatnim promieniom słońca.

- Rozgość się, a ja zrobię coś do picia. Kawa, herbata a może jakiś sok? - Booth zdjął marynarkę i rzucił ją na kanapę.

- Może być herbata – odparła Bones i usiadła na sofie przed telewizorem. Przy okazji poprawiła niedbale rzuconą marynarkę.

- Robi się, a i zastanów się jakie dziś bierzemy jedzenie. Chińskie, tajskie...

- Meksykańskie?

- Bardzo śmieszne, Bones. Meksyku to ja mam na razie powyżej uszu – krzyknął Seeley z kuchni.

- To może tajskie.

- Zaraz zamówię...

- Poczekaj, rób herbatę. Ja zamówię – przerwała mu Tempe i wykręciła numer do tajskiej knajpy. Gdy skończyła składać zamówienie do salonu wszedł Booth niosąc przed sobą dwa kubki po brzegi wypełnione parującą herbatą.

- Jedzenie już jedzie – poinformowała agenta Bones.

- Świetnie. – Seeley zdjął krawat. – Mamy chwilę czasu. Możemy spokojnie porozmawiać...

- Booth, zaczynam się bać. Ton twojego głosu nie wskazuje na nic dobrego.

- Chyba nie powinnaś się obawiać. Po prostu pomyślałem sobie. No bo pracujemy już tyle czasu razem... Podczas tego czasu byliśmy związani z paroma osobami, jednak to były tylko przelotne romanse... Czy ty...

Nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdyż zadźwięczał dzwonek do drzwi.

- To chyba za wcześnie na dostawcę – powiedziała Brennan.

- Chyba tak. Poczekaj tutaj, sprawdzę kto to i zaraz wracam. – Seeley podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył stanął jak wryty.

Początkowy szok już minął, lecz Booth dalej patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany w stojąca na przeciw niego osobę.

- Nie wpuścisz mnie? - zapytał Sullivan.

- Kto to? - Do ich uszu dotarł głos Brennan.

- Wejdź. – Booth odsunął się na bok, przepuszczając Sully'ego. Gdy Seeley zamknął drzwi, pojawiła się Bones. Na początku nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła. Obok siebie stali mężczyźnie bardzo jej bliscy. Starała się nie patrzeć na nich okiem antropologa, ale logiczny umysł sam podsuwał wnioski. Mimo tego, iż wiele razy mogła ich razem obserwować dopiero teraz zauważyła, że przy Boothie Sully wypadał niekorzystnie. Już nie był taki wspaniały...

- Sully? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała po chwili.

- To może ja wam nie będę przeszkadzał – wymamrotał Booth. – Idźcie do salonu, porozmawiajcie... Jakby coś, to będę u siebie w sypialni.

Bones już chciała krzyczeć, by nie zostawiał jej teraz. Sama nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować. To co kiedyś dawało jej swobodę przy Sullym teraz gdzieś się ulotniło. Pozostało napięcie. Do jej uszu dotarł trzask zamykanych drzwi.

- Tempe, wróciłem. – Sullivan zrobił krok w jej stronę lecz ona się odsunęła, a agent zrobił zdziwioną minę. – Czemu uciekasz?

- Nie uciekam. Zastanawiam się co tu robisz?

- Wróciłem do ciebie.

- I przyszedłeś szukać mnie w mieszkaniu Bootha? - Rozsądek Brennan dał o sobie znać.

- Przypadkowo usłyszałem jak Angela powiedziała gdzie jesteś.

- Byłeś w instytucie?

- Tempe, czy to ważne? Wróciłem, możemy znów odbudować to co nas łączyło – powiedział Sully i zbliżył się do Bones, która za swoimi plecami poczuła ścianę. Już nie miała dokąd uciec. Sullivan pocałował ją, lecz ona odsunęła go od siebie. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Nie wiem czy chcę to odbudować – powiedziała Bones i odeszła od niego.

- Jak to? Tempe, co to znaczy? Nie kochasz mnie już?

Brennan nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Prawdę? To go zrani... Ale może to jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji?

- Czy to ma związek z nim? - zapytał Sully.

- Kogo masz na myśli?

- Bootha! A kogo innego?

- Nie krzycz, to nic nie da – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

- Spałaś z nim! Też mi przyjaciel! A tak podobno kibicował naszemu związkowi. Te jego pogadanki, bym nie pozwolił ci odejść. Co to miało znaczyć? - Sullivan nie mógł powstrzymać emocji.

- To nie tak. Nie spałam z Boothem.

- To co robisz w nocy w jego mieszkaniu? - przerwał jej agent.

Bones nie miała już siły odpowiadać na kolejne absurdalne pytania.

- Tempe, nie oszukuj mnie. Nie oszukuj siebie... Skoro teraz odbywamy taką rozmowę to znaczy, że nic nie jest takie jak było. Już nie ma tamtej Tempe.

- Ja się nie zmieniłam – powiedziała Bones.

- To czemu mnie odtrącasz?

- Bo cię nie kocham! Chyba nigdy nie kochałam... - dodała ciszej.

Sully w milczeniu patrzył na Temperance. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Wściekać się czy płakać? Miał ochotę porządnie rozprawić się z Boothem. Co on zrobił jego Tempe? Antropolg chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz Sully jej przerwał.

- Nic już nie mów – powiedział w końcu. – Nie spodziewałem się, że to usłyszę. Ale cóż, stało się. Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć wam szczęścia.

- Sully!

Sullivan wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

W tym samym czasie Booth niczym ranne zwierzę krążył po swojej sypialni. To siadał na łóżku, to z niego wstawał. A to podchodził do okna, a to do drzwi nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. W jego głowie trwała szaleńcza gonitwa myśli. Sully wrócił. Co teraz będzie? Pewnie Bones znów wpadnie mu w ramiona, a już chciał wyznać co czuje. Teraz to nie ważne, jest już za późno. Zdenerwowany walnął pięścią w ścianę. Z salonu nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki. Nic.  
><em>Co oni tam robią<em>?, pomyślał, _Seeley bądź spokojny_, upomniał się w duchu. Przechodził obok drzwi kiedy padło jego nazwisko. Zatrzymał się. Ciekawość okazała się silniejsza. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Znów padło jego nazwisko.

- Rozmawiają o mnie? - zapytał sam siebie szeptem. Po chwili znów wszystko ucichło, a potem nastąpił jakiś głuchy łomot. Ktoś trzasnął drzwiami.

- Iść tam czy jeszcze poczekać? - mówił sam do siebie. _Ej, w końcu to moje mieszkanie!_, pomyślał buntowniczo i wyszedł z sypialni.

W salonie panowała cisza. Początkowo myślał, że nikogo tam nie ma. Dopiero po chwili zauważył Brennan. Siedziała na podłodze. Głowę miała spuszczoną, a kasztanowe włosy zakrywały jej twarz.

- Temperance – szepnął Seely, na co antropolog spojrzała w jego stronę. Nie płakała, ale agent po raz pierwszy nie wiedział co czuje w tej chwili jego partnerka. Czy jest smutna bo Sully ją zostawił? Czy zrobił to przez niego? Booth podszedł do Brennan i klęknął obok niej.

- Co się stało? - zapytał delikatnie, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Bones natomiast wtuliła się w jego pierś. Zaskoczony Seeley nie wiedział co ma robić w pierwszej chwili, jednak potem już wszystko stało się jasne. Otoczył ją silnymi ramionami.

- To już koniec – powiedziała w końcu Brennan. – Teraz to naprawdę koniec. Sully odszedł na dobre.

- Przykro mi, jeśli to moja wina...

- Nie... to nie jest nikogo wina.

- Ale co się właściwie stało?

- Wyjaśniłam mu coś. Po prostu, nie widziałam sensu...

- Już dobrze. – Booth jeszcze mocniej ją przytulił. Oboje trwali w tym uścisku dłuższy czas, aż rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

- To nasze jedzenie – powiedziała Bones.

- Straciłem apetyt.

- Ja też.

Kolejny dźwięk dzwonka.

- Może jednak otworzę, inaczej będzie tak dzwonił do końca świata – powiedział Booth i chciał już wstać, kiedy Brennan go zatrzymała.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie – szepnęła i spojrzała w jego czekoladowe oczy.

- Nigdy, Bones – odparł i pomógł wstać swojej partnerce . Zaprowadził ją na kanapę i usiadł obok niej. Jej głowa cały czas spoczywała na jego torsie. Booth wziął marynarkę leżącą na oparciu i okrył nią Brennan. Antropolog poczuła ciepło i zapach perfum jej partnera. Było jej dobrze. Chciała trwać już tak wiecznie. Nie zauważyli kiedy oboje zapadli w sen.

###

Rozpoczął się kolejny dzień. W instytucie jak zwykle wszyscy byli pochłonięci pracą. Angela kończyła tworzenie bazy danych zawierającą portrety ofiar, jakie udało im się zidentyfikować, a Hodgins uparcie obserwował coś pod mikroskopem. Artystka spojrzała na zegar w rogu ekranu. Była 11:00, a jej przyjaciółki jeszcze nie było. _A może już przyszła, tylko tego nie zauważyłam?_, pomyślała Montenegro. _Nie, ja bym nie zauważyła?_ Odeszła od komputera i skierowała się w stronę Hodginsa.

- Widziałeś Tempe? Jest już 11:00, a jej nie ma, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

- Nie widziałem jej. Ale byłem tak pochłonięty oglądaniem _Paramecium,_ że mogłem coś przeoczyć – odparł Jack.

- Myślisz, że ma to związek z powrotem Sully'ego? Może Tempe jest teraz z nim... Biedny Booth...

- Kto jest biedny? - Za plecami Angeli rozległ się głos Seeleya.

- Musisz się tak skradać? - Spojrzała na agenta.

- Nie skradałem się.

- Widocznie twoje nawyki snajperskie jeszcze tkwią głęboko zakorzenione w psychice – dodał Hodgins.

- Taa... a ty co, drugi Sweets? - zapytał ironicznie Seeley. – No to kto jest biedny?

- Nie ważne... A Ty skąd się tu wziąłeś? Bren jeszcze nie ma – powiedziała Montenegro.

- I dziś raczej nie będzie. Potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia po wczorajszych wydarzeniach.  
>- A co się wczoraj wydarzyło? Booth, nie strasz mnie. Czy ma to związek z Sullym? Pokłócili sie? - dopytywała się artystka.<p>

- Chyba tak.

- Jak to _chyba_? - znów przerwała.

- Kochanie, daj mu spokojnie wyjaśnić – uspokoił Angelę Hodgins, a Seeley posłał mu dziękczynne spojrzenie.

- Nie wiem czy się pokłócili, ale tak przypuszczam. Bones powiedziała tylko, że to koniec. Tyle... - wyjaśnił Booth.

- A gdzie jest teraz? Pewnie potrzebuje wsparcia...

- Spokojnie, Angie. Jest w bezpiecznym miejscu – odparł Booth i uśmiechnął się.

###

Bones obudziła się sama w wielkim łóżku. Nieśmiało przedzierające się przez rolety promienie słońca padały jej na twarz. Po woli otworzyła oczy. Coś się nie zgadzało. To nie była jej sypialnia, ani jej łóżko. I nadal była w ubraniu. Co się zatem stało? Po chwili jednak powróciły wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru. Sully wrócił. Ale rozmowę miała już za sobą. Nie żałowała tego co mu powiedziała i tak nie byłaby w stanie dłużej trwać w tym związku. Wtedy Sully zniknął, a ona wróciła do swoich normalnych zajęć, do współpracy z Boothem. Uśmiechnęła się.  
><em>Booth, a gdzie on jest?<em>, pomyślała i wstała z łóżka. Przechodząc przez sypialnię zauważyła swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nigdy nie przywiązywała do rzeczy takich jak starannie ułożone włosy, odpowiedni makijaż zbyt dużej wagi, ale teraz odruchowo wygładziła włosy. Po krótkim rozeznaniu w wyglądzie wyszła z pokoju. Spodziewała się, że w salonie zastanie Seeleya, jednak przywitała ją cisza. Nikogo nie było. Poszła jeszcze upewnić się czy nikogo nie ma w kuchni, lecz i tam go nie było. Zamiast tego do drzwiczek lodówki obok rysunków Parkera była przypięta karteczka.

_Hej Bones,_

_wstałem wcześniej i nie chciałem Cię budzić. Zrób sobie wolne, ja to załatwię w instytucie. Śniadanie masz w lodówce, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała to dzwoń._

_Czuj się jak u siebie, do zobaczenia. _

_ Booth_

Brennan uśmiechnęła się ponownie tego dnia na wspomnienie swojego partnera i otworzyła drzwi lodówki. Tak jak napisał Seeley, śniadanie czekało na nią. Wyjęła talerz z kanapkami i postawiła na blacie kuchennym.

_W instytucie_

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Bren jest u ciebie? - zapytała Angela.

- Tak. Wczoraj gdy czekaliśmy na kolację Sully zrobił mały nalot na moje mieszkanie i... - przerwał gdyż jego Motorola zaczęła wibrować w kieszeni stalowo-szarej marynarki.

- Booth – powiedział odbierając połączenie.

- Tu Tempe. – Rozległo się po drugiej stronie. Seeley uśmiechnął się. Angela również i gestem pokazała Hodginsowi, by na chwilę opuścił z nią swoje miejsce pracy.

- Hej Bones! Dzwonisz bo potrzebujesz czegoś? Jedno słowo i...

- Nie, dzięki wszystko mam. Dziękuję za śniadanie.

- Mam nadzieję, że smakowało. I tak jak już napisałem czuj się jak u siebie. Powiedziałem Angeli, że dziś już nie pojawisz się w instytucie.

- Booth, ale mi nic nie jest. Mogę pracować – powiedziała Brennan.

- Czy ty nie możesz... - Ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu, Booth odwrócił się. – Cześć, Bones, chwileczkę, tylko skończę – powiedział i z powrotem przemówił do telefonu. - Czy ty nie możesz... - przerwał i ponownie się odwrócił. Przed nim w całej swojej okazałości stała Temperance i trzymała telefon przy uchu.

- Widzimy się w instytucie – powiedziała Brennan i rozłączyła się. Booth patrzył jak jego partnerka chowa telefon do torebki.

- Bardzo śmieszne – powiedział w końcu. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Nie mogłam siedzieć bezczynnie. Znasz mnie przecież – odpowiedziała.

- Ale wczoraj...

- Booth, to było wczoraj. Sprawa z Sully'm jest zakończona. Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś przejść przez to wszystko...

- Ale ja nic takiego nie zrobiłem...

- Po prostu byłeś. To wystarczy – przerwała mu Bones. – No to ja wracam do pracy.

Booth stał oniemiały cały czas wpatrując się w Tempe.

- A ty nie masz nic do zrobienia? - zapytała w końcu antropolog, by przerwać ciszę.

- Coś by się znalazło – odparł – To może ja pojadę do biura.

- To chyba będzie rozsądne wyjście.

Agent zaczął podążać w kierunku wyjścia. Temperance obserwowała go. Przy szklanych drzwiach Booth się zatrzyma i spojrzał na swoją partnerkę.

- Bones, tylko jakby coś to...

- Wiem, Booth, zadzwonię gdy będę potrzebowała pomocy – przerwała mu, a Seeley się uśmiechnął. Pomachał ręką i zniknął za drzwiami, a Bones ruszyła do swojego gabinetu.

- Czyjej pomocy będziesz potrzebowała? - Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd obok Brennan zmaterializowała się Angela.

- Niczyjej.

- Tak jasne. Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi zawsze jest gotowy, by ruszyć z odsieczą. Zrobi wszystko dla swojej dziewicy...

- Angie, jeśli masz na myśli Bootha i mnie to on nie jest rycerzem, a ja nie jestem dziewicą – przerwała jej Brennan.

- Musisz być taka dosłowna? Czy ty nigdy nie czytałaś bajek? - Artystka spojrzała na Bones, która zdążyła zająć już swoje miejsce za biurkiem – To było złe pytanie...

Na chwilę w gabinecie zapadła cisza, słychać było tylko cichy szmer jaki wydawał z siebie włączony laptop.

- Czy coś jeszcze Angie? Mam trochę pracy...

- Sully.

- Jak mniemam jest zdrowy.

- Wiesz, że nie oto mi chodzi. Był tu wczoraj i słyszał moją rozmowę z tobą, a dziś Booth powiedział że Sullivan był w jego mieszkaniu. Co się stało Tempe?

- Powiedziałam mu prawdę, to wszystko. Wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami – odparła Bones.

- Jaką prawdę, sweety?

- Powiedziałam mu, że go nie kocham, nigdy nie kochałam...

- Wiedziałam! - Pięść artystki wystrzeliła w górę w geście tryumfu, a Bones spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Po chwili Angela się opamiętała. - Dobra, Bren, to teraz pójdzie już z górki... Prosta droga... A jaki cel. Ach, rozmarzyłam się.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedziała Bones.

- O tobie i Seeleyu, a o kim?

- Ja i Booth jesteśmy partnerami.

- Złotko, powtarzasz się. To niby czemu powiedziałaś Sullivanowi że go nie kochasz? - zapytała Angie i położyła ręce na biodrach.

- Bo... bo tak czułam, a raczej nie czułam. To był tylko pociąg fizyczny, biologiczna potrzeba...

- Acha! I tu cię mam! Wpadłaś!

- Gdzie?

- Byłaś z Sully'm tylko dlatego, że jest agentem FBI, jest całkiem dobrze zbudowany i jest, a raczej był przyjacielem Bootha – powiedziała Montenegro.

- Wszystkie te rzeczy się zgadzają, ale...

- Słońce! Sully przypominał ci Bootha! Problemem jest tylko to, że Sullivan jest tylko jego marną kopią.

Angela nie dała szans Brennan, by ta zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdyż szybkim krokiem opuściła gabinet przyjaciółki, pozostawiając oniemiałą Bones.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ 7 ~**

Po wyjściu z Instytutu Jeffersona Booth pojechał prosto do głównej siedziby FBI. Wrześniowe słońce oślepiało agenta, co skłoniło go do założenia okularów. Z głośników płynęła ostrzejsza nuta, a Seeley podśpiewywał pod nosem bębniąc przy okazji palcami w kierownicę swojego SUV-a.

Po jakimś czasie parkował już przed gmachem Hoovera. Wysiadł z chevroleta i skierował się do wejścia kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła.

- Booth!

Odwrócił się. W jego stronę zmierzał Sully.

- Sully jak... - Nie dokończył gdyż poczuł pięść Sullivana na swojej szczęce. Zatoczył się, ale nie upadł. Dotknął ręką miejsca, w które otrzymał cios. Wyczuł, że warga krwawi. – Świetnie, znów w to samo miejsce. Sully, co jest do cholery?

- Ty mi powiedz!

- O co ci chodzi?

- O Tempe, co jej zrobiłeś że już nie chce być ze mną, co? - zapytał Sully.

- Nic! Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego, to była jej decyzja! - odparł Booth.

- Kłamiesz. Te wszystkie gadki o tym bym nie pozwolił jej odejść... sprytne, Seeley. Ale ja byłem głupi.

- Sully, to nie tak...

- A jak? Mam ci uwierzyć, że y i Bren jesteście _tylko_ partnerami z pracy? - zapytał z ironią. – Nie oszukuj siebie, nie oszukuj mnie.

- Nie stoję wam na przeszkodzie. To Bones nie chce już z tobą być... - Kolejny cios w szczękę. Seeley spojrzał na ex Brennan, który patrzył na niego z pogardą. – Nie chciałem, ale nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru...

Booth szybko wymierzył precyzyjny cios, a Sullivan upadł na ziemię.  
>- Nie spałem z Temperance, nie namawiałem jej by ciebie porzuciła. Chcę tylko jej szczęścia, a skoro nie znajdzie go przy tobie… Nie sądziłem, że...<p>

- Że co? - przerwał Boothowi Sully. – Że tak mi na niej zależy? Że jestem w stanie rzucić się na ciebie z zazdrości? Booth! Ja kochałem Tempe, nadal ją kocham!

- Jeśli ją kochasz to nie dręcz jej już. Ona już podjęła decyzję i nie zmieni jej.  
>- Wiem.<p>

Bootha ogarnęło zdziwienie.

- Skoro tak, to po jaką cholerę przychodzisz tutaj i bezceremonialnie dajesz mi w pysk? - zapytał Booth.

- Kocham ją i podobnie jak ty chcę jej szczęścia. Dlatego przyszedłem tu, by ostrzec cię, że jeżeli ją skrzywdzisz to nie skończy się tylko na rozciętej wardze. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi.

- Co?

- Booth, czy ty jesteś ślepy? Myślisz, że Tempe wtedy została tylko ze względu na pracę? Gdyby tak było, teraz byłbym z nią. Tu chodzi o ciebie, o was. Wczoraj, gdy powiedziała mi że mnie nie kochała wszystko stało się jasne. Miałem całą noc na przemyślenia.

Seeley nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Sullivan właśnie przyznawał się do porażki.

- Sully...

- Już nic nie mów. To koniec. Znów wyjeżdżam, myślałem że zostanę, ale chyba nie dla mnie takie życie. Powiedziałem to wczoraj Tempe powiem i tobie. Życzę szczęścia. – Sullivan skinął głową i odszedł, a Booth jeszcze przez jakiś czas go obserwował.

###

Po wyjściu Angeli Brennan wróciła do swoich zajęć, lecz nie mogła się skupić na żadnych raportach, analizach i ofiarach wojny secesyjnej. W głowie cały czas miała słowa przyjaciółki, które natarczywie powracały. W końcu zrezygnowana porzuciła papierkową robotę. Zamierzała skorzystać z cudu myśli informatycznej – Internetu.

Wieczór nie przyniósł żadnej nowej zbrodni, żadnego szkieletu czy nawet nowego rodzaju grzyba odkrytego przez Hodginsa. Instytut Jeffersona zaczął się powoli wyludniać. Jack i Angela wyszli wcześniej, Cam jeszcze nie wróciła. Bones samotnie siedziała w swoim gabinecie, a ciszę przerywał tylko cichy szum pracującego komputera. Niebieskie oczy Tempe z zainteresowaniem wpatrywały się w ekran monitora.

Nazajutrz rano Brennan obudziła się z głową na blacie biurka. Powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na zegarek: 6:30. _Pięknie, jeśli Booth się dowie że spałam w instytucie...,_ pomyślała i potrząsnęła głową, by się do końca obudzić. Omiotła wzrokiem gabinet. Na biurku i podłodze rozłożone były różne papiery, dokumenty, laptop nadal pracował. Tempe wstała i wzięła się za sprzątnięcie całego bałaganu. Zajęta pracą, nie zauważyła że od dłuższego czasu ktoś jej się przyglądał. Booth stał w wejściu i kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Bones, jeśli to jest to co myślę... to ja już nie mam do ciebie siły.

Antropolog gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę, z której dobiegał głos.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć co myślisz, nie umiem czytać w myślach. Booth, co ci się stało? - Bones spojrzała na Seeleya, który po wczorajszym zajściu na parkingu miał rozciętą wargę.

- Nic takiego. Drobna scysja z Sully'm, ale już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy...

- Sully ci to zrobił? To moja wina, on myśli że to wszystko, bo... - zaczęła lecz Booth jej przerwał.

- OK., Bones. Już po wszystkim, twój ex wypłynął w kolejny rejs. Sprawa zakończona. Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. Spałaś tu? Czekaj, nie odpowiadaj przecież to oczywiste.

- A gdyby nawet to co? Jestem dorosła i mogę robić co chce i na co mam ochotę – odpowiedziała Brennan, w której odezwała się butna natura.

- Problem w tym, że ty nigdy nie robisz tego na co masz ochotę. Zawsze rozważasz wszystkie za i przeciw...

- Myślę racjonalnie – wcięła mu się w słowo Brennan.

- Tak, jasne. Czasami trzeba pójść na żywioł. Kochaj i szalej i nie myśl co dalej – Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy agenta, a Bones popatrzyła na niego dziwnie. – No dobra, może trochę przesadziłem. Ale co powiesz na śniadanie w ramach zadośćuczynienia?

- Nie jestem głodna – odparła, lecz w tym momencie jej brzuch wydał metaboliczny odgłos. – No dobra, może trochę jestem.

Wywołało to jeszcze większy przypływ radości u agenta.

- No to jedziemy!

_W Royal Diner_

- No dobra, Bones, a teraz powiedz mi co skłoniło cię do spędzenia kolejnej nocy w instytucie? - zapytał Booth, kiedy po skończonym śniadaniu pili kawę przy swoim ulubionym stoliku.

- Nie wiem czy to cię zainteresuje.

- Nie dowiesz się póki mi nie powiesz – zachęcił Seeley.

- Wczoraj znalazłam informację o tym, że profesor antropologii, ten który wykładał kiedy ja jeszcze studiowałam zginął w zamachu.

- To przykre, a jak do tego doszło? - zapytał Booth.

- Jakby ci to powiedzieć... Profesor McConaely, bo tak się nazywał, miał w zwyczaju proponowania najlepszym studentom wyjazdów, w celu zdobycia praktyk. Były to badania antropologiczne i przeważnie polegały na identyfikowaniu szczątek osób, które znajdowały się w masowych grobach. Tym razem też tak było, wraz z grupą studentów wyjechał ponownie do Somalii...

Booth zastygł na dźwięk nazwy państwa, Bones tymczasem dalej kontynuowała.

- Zostali napadnięci przez zamaskowanych napastników. Tym razem nie miał tyle szczęścia.

- Jak to _tym razem_?

- Bo widzisz... jest coś o czym nie wiesz, chyba nikt w instytucie nie wie... Kiedyś byłam na takiej wyprawie, też w Somalii.

Booth już wiedział do czego zmierzała jego partnerka. Momentalnie w głowie agenta pojawiły się obrazy tamtego wydarzenia. Operacja „Restore Hope", walki w Mogadiszu, odbicie zakładnika...

- Na tamtej wyprawie ja i McConaely też zostaliśmy zaatakowani, tyle tylko, że wtedy jemu nic się nie stało, a ja...

_Zostałaś porwana_, dokończył w myślach Seeley.

- ...zostałam porwana. Nawet nie wiem ile to wszystko trwało. Dziś już nie robi to na mnie wrażenia, minęło sporo czasu, ale nadal czuję ten strach, tą niepewność. Lecz tak naprawdę to nie to, sprawiło że znów spałam w instytucie – powiedziała Brennan.

- A co w takim razie? - Booth starał się mówić ze spokojem.

- Chciałam znaleźć pewną osobę. Żołnierza, który mnie wtedy uratował. Pamiętam tylko silne ramiona, które mnie zabrały z tamtej piwnicy... Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to było bardzo dawno temu, ale chciałbym mu mimo wszystko podziękować...

- To miło z twojej strony – odparł Booth, któremu nagle zrobiło się duszno.

- Udało mi się znaleźć informację, że w tym czasie w Mogadiszu stacjonowali Rangersi biorący udział w misji ONZ. A to przecież była twoja jednostka, na pewno znasz sporo ludzi, którzy mogliby coś wiedzieć.

- No tak, ale to było tak dawno... - odpowiedział niepewnie agent.

- Moja mama i jej sprawa też nie należały do teraźniejszości, a mimo to pomogłeś mi. Ufam ci i wiem, że mi pomożesz. A poza tym, tym żołnierzem mógł być nawet twój kompan. – Brnęła dalej Tempe.

- Niby tak...

- Chcę odnaleźć tego żołnierza. A ty mi w tym pomożesz.

###

Parę dni później wszystko toczyło się już starym rytmem. Camille wróciła z urlopu cała rozpromieniona, Angela i Hodgins jak zwykle szukali swojego towarzystwa, a Brennan tradycyjnie już zajmowała się badaniem kolejnych szczątek, które zostały zakwalifikowane jako ofiara I wojny światowej.

- Dziś ma przyjść nowy asystent – powiedziała Angela podchodząc do Tempe. – Podsłuchałam jak Cam rozmawiała o tym przez telefon.

- Jeżeli to będzie znów ktoś niekompetentny, to niech lepiej się tu nie pojawia – odparła antropolog i skończyła przyglądać się czaszce leżącej na stole.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Bootha, który dołączył do kobiet stojących na platformie.

- Witam moje drogie panie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

- Cześć – odparła Angela. – Przyszedłeś pomóc nam w identyfikacji?

- Nie, wpadłem tylko po Bones. Mamy kolejną sprawę.

- Co tym razem? - zapytała Brennan i zaczęła ściągać lateksowe rękawiczki.

- To co lubisz: ciało w rozkładzie, odurzający odór czyli smród na kilometr no i kości. Normalka – odparł agent.

- Zaraz będę gotowa. – Bones zeszła z platformy i udała się do swojego gabinetu.

W międzyczasie Angela postanowiła porozmawiać z Boothem o Sullivanie.

- Widziałeś ostatnio Sully'ego?

- Od zdarzenia na parkingu nie. Mówił wtedy, że wyjeżdża – odparł.

- Słyszałam od Tempe, że daliście sobie po razie... Ale to dobrze, to nawet lepiej że wyjeżdża... - Urwała, gdyż zauważyła powracającą Temperance z torbą na ramieniu.

- Możemy jechać – powiedziała antropolog.

- Świetnie. Do zobaczenia, Angela. – Booth pożegnał się z artystką i wraz z Bones opuścił Instytut Jeffersona. W głowie jednak pozostało pytanie, dlaczego Angie twierdziła, że zniknięcie Sullivana było słuszne.

###

Jakiś czas później Booth zaparkował swojego SUV-a niedaleko policyjnych radiowozów i wraz z Bones udał się na miejsce, gdzie było największe skupisko ludzi. Policyjni technicy odgradzali teren żółtą taśmą i upominali gapiów, by nie wchodzili na odgrodzony teren. Seeley poprowadził swoją partnerkę w uliczkę jaką tworzyły dwa bloki. Między nimi było jakieś 10 metrów odstępu, lecz teraz wydawało się znacznie mniej gdyż znaczną przestrzeń wypełniali technicy i federalni. Po obu stronach murowanych budowli stały olbrzymie kontenery na śmieci.

- Gdzie szczątki? - zapytała Tempe.

- W kontenerze. – Agent wskazał na zsyp stojący pomiędzy innymi.

Bones skierowała swoje kroki we wskazanym kierunku. Gdy była już blisko mogła poczuć charakterystyczny zapach rozkładającego się ciała. Odór śmierci. Lata pracy znieczuliły ją na tego typu odczucia, dla jej partnera to jednak wciąż nie było przyjemne doświadczenie. Widziała jak się krzywi idąc obok niej.

Brennan zajrzała do wysokiego kontenera. Pod stertą śmieci było ciało w stanie dość zaawansowanego rozkładu.

- Ale cuchnie – powiedział Booth, kiedy dołączył do Tempe i teraz oboje zaglądali do zsypu.

- Nie widzę dokładnie ciała. Muszę tam wejść...

- Co? Chcesz wejść do kontenera pełnego śmieci? Bones, czyś ty zwariowała?

- Założę kombinezon i sama odsunę odpadki, które utrudniają oględziny.

- Ale czy nie mogą tego zrobić technicy? - zapytał Seeley, ale wzrok jego partnerki powiedział mu co ona sądzi na ten temat. – OK. Pójdę już po ten skafander astronauty dla ciebie.

- Kombinezon. Przynieś dwa.

- A po co ci aż dwa? Chwila, chyba nie myślisz, że... Bones!

15 minut później Booth i Brennan byli już w kontenerze. Antropolog delikatnie zdejmowała odpadki, odsłaniając szczątki, a Booth dzielnie jej pomagał.

- Boże, za jakie grzechy? Mam tylko nadzieję, że moje poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Oby ten lub ta był/była tego wart/warta.

- To był mężczyzna – powiedziała Brennan.

- No proszę, trochę grzebania w śmieciach i od razu mózg robi się jaśniejszy. No to co tam odkryłaś?

- Na kościach jest nadal dużo tkanki miękkiej, ale z tego co udało mi się zobaczyć był to mężczyzna, rasy białej, wiek 30 – 40.

- A czas zgonu?

- Biorąc pod uwagę wysokie temperatury, które przyspieszają proces rozkładu, zakładam, że zgon nastąpił jakieś trzy dni temu – powiedziała Bones.

- Rozumiem, że jeszcze nie możesz mi powiedzieć co spowodowało jego śmierć – zapytał a raczej stwierdził agent.

Bones pokręciła głową.

- Trzeba przewieźć ciało do instytutu, tam po odpowiedniej obróbce będę mogła powiedzieć więcej.

- OK. To czas najwyższy na wyjście z tego śmietnika. – Booth wyszedł pierwszy i pomógł to samo zrobić Tempe. – Hej! - Zagwizdał przeciągle co spowodowało, że wzrok kilkunastu osób spoczął na nim oraz Bones. – Mógłbyś? - zwrócił się do młodego człowieka stojącego najbliżej.

- Tak, agencie Booth? - Technik zdawał się być lekko onieśmielony.

- Przypilnuj, aby te szczątki zostały dostarczone do Instytutu Jeffersona w nienaruszonym stanie – polecił Seeley, jednocześnie ściągając z siebie kombinezon.

- Tak jest.

Brennan w tym czasie też zdążyła pozbyć się roboczego uniformu i rozglądała się teraz po uliczce, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc w śledztwie. Po chwili dołączył do niej Booth.

- Coś przykuło twoją uwagę ?

- Nie można przykuć uwagi.

- Dobra, zapytam inaczej. Czy coś zwróciło twoją uwagę?

- Nie – odpowiedziała. – Miejsce takie samo jak tysiące innych.

- Agncie Booth, doktor Brennan. – Do partnerów podszedł mężczyzna, na oko trochę starszy od Bootha. Czarne włosy i zarost kontrastowały z blada cerą. Był wysoki i mimo tego, że wydawał się chudy czuło się, że nie jest słaby. – Nick Serrano, agent śledczy – przedstawił się.

Booth skinął głową w powitalnym geście, a Bones poddała agenta obserwacji.

- To pana ludzie dostali zgłoszenie? - zapytał Seeley.

- Tak, ciało znalazł uliczny włóczęga. Został on już zabrany do biura, by można go było przesłuchać – odpowiedział Serrano.

- Dobrze, zaraz się tym zajmę – odparł Booth.

- To już wszystko, do zobaczenia w takim razie. - Agent odszedł a Booth spojrzał na Bones.

- _Do zobaczenia_? Czy mamy zamiar się z nim umówić na herbatkę? - zapytał.

###

- Dziwny ten Serrona – powiedział Seeley Booth, kiedy wracał wraz z Tempe z miejsca zbrodni.

- Serrano – poprawiła go, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku za szybą.

- Serrona, Serrano... mało ważne. Mam nadzieję, że już go nie spotkam.

- Pracuje w FBI tak jak ty, więc...

- Niech się trzyma z daleka, nie podoba mi się ten typek. Zawieźć cię teraz do instytutu?  
>- Tak, mam nadzieję że zaraz przywiozą szkielet – odpowiedziała Bones.<p>

- A ja w takim razie przesłucham tego włóczęgę.

- Wątpię, by miał jakieś cenne informacje.

- A skąd ta pewność?

- Pewnie błąkał się po okolicy i poczuł dziwny zapach, zaciekawiony postanowił odkryć skąd się wydobywa odór i w ten sposób znalazł ciało – wyraziła swoje zdanie Brennan.

- Mimo wszystko nie możesz zakładać z góry, że ten biedak nic wie. Może być bardzo wartościowy... A zresztą nie należy oceniać ludzi po ich statusie majątkowym.

- Nie oceniłam go na tej podstawie – odparła.

- Już się nie tłumacz. A tak zupełnie abstrahując od tematu to uważam, że w życiu są znacznie ważniejsze wartości niż pieniądze – powiedział Seeley.

- Tak, jakie?

- Honor, godność, wiara, miłość – wymienił.

- Co do wiary bym polemizowała. Jest ona tylko wymysłem ludzi mającym na celu stworzenie czegoś, czemu osobniki miałyby podporządkować swoje życie. To czysta fikcja...

- A całun turyński?

- To falsyfikat.

- To nie zostało potwierdzone, Bones. To może teraz mi jeszcze powiesz, że Biblia i Ewangelie to takie Gwiezdne Wojny w wersji pisanej? - zapytał Booth, a Bones spojrzała na niego dziwnie. – Nie było pytania.

- Ale sam zacząłeś...

- I żałuję – odparł.

- Jak chcesz – powiedziała Brennan i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Reszta drogi upłynęła w milczeniu. Po jakimś czasie Seeley wysadził Tempe przed instytutem, a sam pojechał do biura, by przesłuchać świadka.

Bones nie chciała się przyznać, ale trochę się zdenerwowała ta drobną scysją. Kiedyś takie rzeczy były na porządku dziennym, wymieniali w ten sposób swoje uwagi, ale ostatnio... Ostatnio coś sprawiało, że Tempe nie lubiła się kłócić ze swoim partnerem. Wolała go mieć po swojej stronie, wiedzieć że co by się nie stało on zawsze będzie gotowy pójść za nią.

Przeszła przez szklane drzwi i zobaczyła swoich współpracowników skupionych w jednym miejscu. _No tak, nowy asystent,_ pomyślała zrezygnowana. _Znowu jakiś uczniak_. Chciała rozpędzić zbiegowisko, kiedy ludzie sami się rozeszli widząc nadchodzącą Bones. Oczom antropolog ukazał się nowy asystent.

- Dzień dobry, doktor Brennan.

_Pokój przesłuchań – siedziba FBI_

Na prostym, drewnianym krześle siedział starszy człowiek. Wyglądał niedbale, na sobie miał kilka warstw ubrań, tak jakby nosił cały swój dobytek. Twarz pokryta była zarostem, wyrażała spokój, jedynie oczy poruszały się niespokojnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Gdy do pokoju wszedł agent Booth, mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął.

- Witam panie... - Seeley zerknął do teczki. – Torrent.

- Mów mi Luke.

- Ok. Panie Luke w takim razie. Mam parę pytań, na które mam nadzieję uzyskam odpowiedź – powiedział agent i usiadł na krześle po przeciwnej stronie stołu. – Poinformowano mnie, że to pan znalazł ciało, tak?

- Zgadza się.

- Kiedy to się stało?

- Dziś rano. Jak co dzień wybrałem się na rundkę po okolicy, by se co do żarcia skombinować, a że to ulica na której pełno knajp i pubów to o jedzenie na śmietnikach nie trudno. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pokazując przy tym ubytki w jamie ustnej. Booth poczuł irracjonalny ból zęba.

- A czy zauważył pan coś niezwykłego? Coś co zwróciło pańską uwagę?

Biedak podrapał się po głowie.

- Czy ja wiem? Nic nie słyszałem, tylko ten smród mi nie pasował...

- Rozumiem. – Booth zaczął przyznawać Bones rację, chyba już nic więcej nie dowie się od tego faceta. Chciał już zakończyć przesłuchanie, kiedy włóczęga nagle powiedział.

- Nie wiem czy to coś da, ale obok kontenera znalazłem to – z kieszeni kurtki Luke wyciągnął skórzany portfel.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ 8 ~  
><strong>  
>Brennan stała jak zahipnotyzowana. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Angela popatrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę, sama miała łzy w oczach.<p>

- Zack? - powiedziała w końcu Tempe ledwo słyszalnym głosem. – Jak?

Chciała zadać wiele pytań, lecz w tej chwili nie miałyby sensu. Zrobiła to, co podpowiedział jej instynkt, podeszła i uściskała mocno Addy'ego. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, a pozostali przyglądali im się.

- Dostałeś jakąś przepustkę? Na długo? Czy ktoś z tobą jest? - Pytania zadane przez Tempe nie zdziwiły nikogo.

- Wypuścili mnie.

- Słucham? - Bones nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. – Ale dlaczego? Jak to?

Nic z tego nie rozumiała. Przecież Zack miał spędzić dużo czasu w zakładzie. Co sprawiło, że ktoś nagle zmienił zdanie?

- To znaczy nie tak całkiem wypuścili... - zaczął Addy, Brennan skinęła głową by dalej kontynuował. - W ramach tak zwanej resocjalizacji, mam brać udział w życiu społecznym, mam odpracować swoje czyny czyniąc dobrze. A jedyne w czym mogę pomóc to badanie kości... Mam w dzień pracować, ale na noce muszę już wracać do zakładu. Jeżeli będę się dobrze sprawował to być może będę wracał tylko na weekendy. No i oczywiście cały czas jestem pod obserwacją.

- To wspaniale, Zack. Naprawdę. – Bones nie kryła zadowolenia. Znów miała przy sobie całą grupę przyjaciół, znów mogli stworzyć udany zespół. W tej chwili brakowało tylko Bootha. – Szkoda, że nie ma tu Seeleya, ale zaraz do niego zadzwonię i powiem że cię wypuścili...

- To chyba nie będzie konieczne...

- Dlaczego?- zapytała zdziwiona Brennan.

- Bo to agent Booth postarał się o to, bym mógł z powrotem wrócić do instytutu.

###

Jakiś czas później do Instytutu Jeffersona zostały z lekkim opóźnieniem dostarczone szczątki znalezione w kontenerze pełnego śmieci. Grupa naukowców od razu zabrała się do pracy. Hodgins pobrał próbki cząsteczek znajdujących się na ofierze, Camille, Zack i Brennan dokonywali oględzin zwłok.

- Powiedziałam to już Boothowi i powtórzę to teraz, jak dla mnie jest tu za dużo mięsa na kościach – powiedziała Bones kiedy wraz z Addy'm przekręcała ciało na plecy.

- Jak tylko pobiorę tkankę do badań, Zack będzie mógł oczyścić kości – odparła Cam.

- Na to liczyłem – dodał Zack, który zdążył już na powrót zaklimatyzować się w instytucie.

Kolejne trzy kwadranse patolog i dwóch antropologów spędziło nad zwłokami starając się znaleźć fragment ciała z którego można by uzyskać DNA oraz próbując ustalić przyczynę śmierci.

Booth tymczasem rozpracowywał zawartość portfela, który pokazał mu włóczęga. W srodku były dwie karty kredytowe, dwieście dolarów, jakieś drobne i prawo jazdy należące do Philippa Bronsona. W bazie danych Seeley wpisał nazwisko i imię z prawa jazdy, od razu pokazały się wyniki. Przeczytał wszystko dwa razy i szybko wyszedł z biura.

###

Bones zdjęła lateksowe rękawiczki, jak na razie jej praca się skończyła. W swoim gabinecie postanowiła poczekać, aż kości zostaną oczyszczone z tkanki miękkiej. Wiedziała, że nie musi sie o to martwić gdyż Zack doskonale sobie z tym radził. Brennan usiadła na fotelu za biurkiem i spojrzała w okno. Bezchmurne niebo zaczynało przybierać barwę delikatnego różu. W głowie miała mętlik i nie był on spowodowany ostatnią sprawą. _Czemu mi nie powiedział_?, myślała _Dlaczego to zrobił?_

- Kto i co? - Usłyszała za plecami dobrze znany głos, nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że ostatnie pytanie powiedziała na głos.

- Ty – odparła.

- Ja? Bones, mów jaśniej bo... - zaczął Booth lecz przerwał, gdyż w tym momencie Brennan podeszła i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptała i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Booth stał osłupiały i oniemiały. Gdy wreszcie powróciła zdolność mowy, zdołał tylko wykrztusić z siebie.

- Yyy... tak, to było miłe, ale za co ten buziak?

- Za Zack'a.

- A więc już wiesz, kto ci powiedział?

- On sam – odparła. – Już jest w instytucie.

- Tak? No cóż...

- W zamian za to chciałabym ci coś pokazać – powiedziała.

- Naprawdę, to na co czekamy? Jedziemy na kolację a potem tam gdzie ty chcesz.

- Dobrze, ale ja prowadzę. Coś zobaczysz...

- Zobaczę, że umiesz jeździć? Bones, to ja w tej parze robię za mistrza kierownicy... - przerwał widząc spojrzenie swojej partnerki. – Dobra, ale tylko ten jeden raz.

Brennan uśmiechnęła się.

- A teraz powiedz co cię sprowadziło do instytutu.

- Włóczęga, facet który według ciebie nie miał posiadać żadnych cennych informacji, okazał się ich skarbnicą – powiedział agent. – Biedak znalazł obok kontenera, w którym było ciało, portfel. W środku było prawo jazdy...

- Sądzisz, że należy do ofiary?

- Ty mi to powiedz, ty i zezulce. Jeszcze nie umiem odczytywać DNA ze zdjęcia.

- Cam się tym zajmuje, a Zack przygotowuje kości bym mogła im się lepiej przyjrzeć – odparła Brennan.

- A znacie już przyczynę śmierci?

- Jeszcze nie, ale zajmę się tym jak tylko...

- Jak tylko jutro rano wrócisz do pracy – dokończył za nią Seeley.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Bo teraz jedziemy na kolację – odparł z uśmiechem.

- Jest jeszcze wcześnie mogłabym popracować...

- I zapomnieć o bożym świecie, przykro mi, ale nie dopuszczę do tego bym jutro rano znów znalazł cię w biurze po kolejnej nocy spędzonej tutaj.

Brennan spojrzała na niego spod zmrużonych powiek i w końcu powiedziała.

- Kluczyki. – Wyciągnęła rękę.

- Muszę?

- Booth, zgodziłeś się.

Seeley niechętnie położył na dłoni Bones, kluczyki od SUV-a. Antropolog zabrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła do wyjścia. Agent podążył za nią.

- Tylko błagam, nie zarysuj go.

###

Brennan dumnie prowadziła czarnego chevroleta. Seeley siedział na miejscu pasażera nieświadomy dokąd zmierzają. Miał czas, by pomyśleć nad pewnymi sprawami. _Powiedzieć, nie powiedzieć, powiedzieć_ - wyliczał Booth w pamięci wpatrując się w drogę przed sobą. _Bones mnie zabije za to, że milczałem_.

Powiedzenie prawdy Tempe było proste w teorii, ale trudne do wykonania w praktyce. Agent rozważał to, co kilka dni temu powiedziała mu Brennan – poprosiła go, by pomógł jej odnaleźć żołnierza, który uratował ją, gdy została porwana przez Somalijczyków. To było dawno temu, ona była na wyprawie, której celem była identyfikacja szczątek z masowych grobów, on w tym czasie brał udział w operacji „Restore Hope" w Somalii. To samo miejsce, ten sam czas. On o tym wiedział... to przecież on uratował Bones. Tamto wydarzenie zapadło w pamięć, dobrze pamiętał akcję, która miała na celu uwolnienie Brennan. Pamiętał też słowa kapitana Dunbary'ego, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie spotka Tempe, oraz późniejsze zaskoczenie kiedy Cullen poinformował go, że jego partnerką zostanie Temperance Brennan.

_Powiem, tylko niech się nadarzy odpowiednia okazja..._ Tą myślą zakończył swoje rozważania.

Jadąc w niewiadome dla Bootha miejsce wstąpili jeszcze do małej knajpki, by zamówić kolację na wynos. W końcu, po jakiejś półgodzinnej jeździe Bones wyjechała z Waszyngtonu, kierując się na mało zasiedlane tereny. Wreszcie Brennan zatrzymała się na środku jakiejś polany, bez słowa wysiadła z samochodu. Booth nie wiedząc co się dzieje szybko podążył za nią. Tempe już patrzyła na zachodzące słońce, którego czerwona łuna pokrywała ziemię.

- To tu – powiedziała, kiedy podszedł do niej agent, lecz ten nie wydawał się zorientowany w sytuacji. – To ta działka, którą kupiłam – wyjaśniła.

- To jest niby ten mały skrawek ziemi? - Seeley rozejrzał się. – Bones, tu można by zbudować stadion do footballu...

Tempe tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie zamierzam budować tu stadionu tylko dom. Chcę mieć swoją przestrzeń, gdzie mogłabym spokojnie pracować...

- Dom służy do odpoczynku, tu się człowiek relaksuje...

- Ja odpoczywam w pracy – przerwała mu Brennan.

- No tak, kobieta-cyborg – zaśmiał się Seeley, za co dostał silny cios w ramię. – A to za co?

- Za posługiwanie się nieznanym słownictwem w mojej obecności – odparła.

- Tak? No to teraz się doigrałaś... - W oczach agenta zapaliły się wesołe ogniki.

- Co ty chcesz zrobić? - Bones zaczęła się oddalać od Seeleya.

- Zobaczysz! - Booth rzucił się w pogoń za Brennan, która zaczęła uciekać. Słychać było tylko radosny śmiech dwójki dorosłych. W końcu agentowi udało się złapać Bones, lecz zrobił to tak niefortunnie, że oboje padli przy tym na ziemię. Seeley od razu przygwoździł Teme swoim ciałem i zaczął ją łaskotać. Antropolog śmiała się nie mogąc wydostać się z uścisku agenta.

- Masz już dość? - zapytał.

- Taak... Booth!

Uścisk zelżał, a Bones wykorzystała ten moment i wykonała jeden prosty ruch. Teraz to ona górowała nad partnerem.

- I co teraz powiesz? - zapytała triumfalnie.

- Zapomniałem, że oprócz doskonałej znajomości kości znasz też różne techniki walki wręcz. Ale...

- Co „ale"?

- Ja jestem silniejszy... - Agent przyciągnął Bones do siebie i oboje przetoczyli się po ziemi. Śmiejąc się w niebogłosy zatrzymali się. Twarz Tempe wtulona była w szyję Bootha, a jej ręce kurczowo trzymały się jego ramion. Brennan podniosła głowę i spojrzała na leżącego pod nią Seeleya. Jego oczy, pełne ciepła i uroku były utkwione w niej. Widział jej zarumienione od zabawy policzki, które dodawały jej dziewczęcego uroku oraz niebieskie oczy, które teraz miały odcień granatu. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Booth delikatnie wyjął z włosów Tempe pojedyncze źdźbło trawy. Oboje nie byli pewni co mają teraz zrobić, w końcu Bones powiedziała.

- Jako pierwszy widzisz tą działkę.

- Mam nadzieję, że jako pierwszy zobaczę dom – odparł.

- Dziękuję, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. – Tempe pocałował agenta w policzek i zsunęła się z jego torsu. Leżeli teraz obok siebie oddychając wolno. Booth wziął Bones za rękę, nie musieli nic mówić.

###

Po wieczorze spędzonym na działce Brennan, Booth jak zwykle odprowadził swoją partnerkę do samych drzwi.

- Dziękuję, wiesz że to nie było konieczne – powiedziała i przekręciła klucz w zamku.

- Bones, to było koniczne. Dżentelmen zawsze odprowadza kobietę pod sam dom i czeka aż zniknie ona w jego wnętrzu.

Brennan przewróciła oczami.

- Skoro już tu jesteś i stoisz pod moim mieszkaniem... Wejdziesz?

- Nie wiem, chciałabym, ale jest już późno, a ty zapewne jesteś zmęczona – odparł.

- Tak jakby ci moje zmęczenie przeszkadzało wtedy, kiedy przychodzisz z niezapowiedzianą wizytą z tajskim jedzeniem.

Seeley uśmiechnął się. Jego partnerka miała rację.

- Dobra, ale tylko na chwilkę.

Weszli do mieszkania. Booth znał rozkład tego lokum na pamięć i dokładnie wiedział gdzie teraz uda się Bones.

- Chcesz coś do picia? - krzyknęła z kuchni, z agent się uśmiechnął. A więc nie pomylił się.

- Dzięki, Bones, ale nie jestem spragniony. – _Chyba, że wziąć pod uwagę to jakim uczuciem cię darzę… tak_, dodał w myślach.

- OK, ty może nie ale ja tak. – Weszła do salonu ze szklanką wody. – Mam takie pytanie...

- Słucham.

- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś na temat tego żołnierza z Somalii?

_Czyżby zatem to miała być ta odpowiednia chwila?_, pomyślał Booth. Nie chciał kłamać, ale nie wiedział jak zareaguje Bones. W końcu postanowił jej wszystko powiedzieć. _Dobra, najwyżej dostanę w pysk_. Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął.

- Dowiedziałem się, a raczej nawet nie musiałem tego robić.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Temperance, wtedy kiedy cię porwano, stacjonowałem w Rengersach. W Somalii...

Brennan słuchała jego słów w milczeniu.

- To ja byłem tym żołnierzem, Bones – wyszeptał.

Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Szklanka, którą trzymała Tempe wypadła jej z ręki i z głośnym trzaskiem rozbiła się na podłodze. Booth widział jak na twarzy jego partnerki ścierają się różne emocje. Nie wiedział jednak co ona teraz zrobi.

-Bones, ja wiem...

- Nic nie wiesz... Wyjdź! - krzyknęła.

- Tempe...

- Wyjdź! Ufałam ci, a ty mi nie powiedziałeś! Jak mogłeś?

Booth wiedział, że na nic się zdadzą teraz jego przeprosiny i błagania. Jego partnerka potrzebowała czasu na przemyślenia. Ale on nie chciał jej zostawiać samej. Podjął zatem jeszcze jedną próbę.

- Temperance, zrozum...

- Nie chcę rozumieć! Wynoś się! - Bones zaczęła wyprowadzać Seeleya ze swojego mieszkania. Jedną ręką otworzyła drzwi. – Idź już!

Agent przestąpił próg.

- Nie odejdę, Bones. Nie zostawię cię.

Brennan zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

- Zostanę tutaj tak długo jak będzie to konieczne. Słyszysz? Nie ruszę się stąd – powiedział.

Tempe nie chciała tego słuchać. Gdy zamknęła drzwi, przywarła do nich plecami i osunęła się na podłogę. Łzy same napłynęły jej do oczu. Jak On mógł to zataić? Dlaczego? Ufała mu, a On zrobił coś takiego... _Chciałaś prawdy to masz!_, pomyślała i zamknęła oczy, a słona łza spłynęła po policzku.

Dwie godziny później Bones nadal siedziała przy drzwiach, lecz już nie płakała. Początkowa złość minęła, a przyszło uczucie ulgi. Tamtym żołnierzem był Booth, jej partner - zawsze opiekuńczy, czuwający nad wszystkim.

Może zareagowała zbyt ostro na początku? Może powinna go wysłuchać? Teraz żałował, że wypędziła go z mieszkania. Chciała, by stał za drzwiami, by tam był. _Zapomnij, Brennan, _pomyślała, ale pchnięta jakąś niewidzialną siłą uchyliła drzwi i wyjrzała na klatkę schodową. Jakież było jej zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczyła Bootha. Stał oparty o ścianę i patrzył na nią.

- Powiedziałem, że nie odejdę – szepnął.

- Miałam taką nadzieję. – Bones przesunęła się i ponownie tej nocy wpuściła go do swojego mieszkania.

- Przepraszam, Tempe. Nie powinienem był tego ukrywać.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego od razu, wtedy kiedy ci o wszystkim opowiedziałam? Czemu nie powiedziałeś na samym początku naszej współpracy?

- Usiądźmy, wszystko ci wyjaśnię – odparł delikatnie Seeley i razem z Brennan usiadł na kanapie. Antropolog popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco, ten nie miał już wyboru. Zapowiadała się kolejna poważna rozmowa.

- Po tamtym zadaniu, które polegało na twoim uwolnieniu, miałem cię już nie zobaczyć. To była tajna misja, żadnego rozgłosu. Ty wróciłaś do kraju, a ja po jakimś czasie udałem się na szkolenie do Quantico. Nie mieliśmy prawa się spotkać. Nie wiesz nawet, jakie więc było moje zdziwienie kiedy Cullen poinformował mnie, że to właśnie ty, tamta dziewczyna którą kiedyś uratowałem, sławna już Temperance Brennan zostanie moją partnerką. Nie powiedziałem ci na początku bo... zresztą sama wiesz jakie były wtedy relacje między nami. Nie chciałaś mi pomagać, ja byłem sceptycznie nastawiony do tej całej antropologii. Dla mnie to nie miało racji bytu. Ale potem, stopniowo wszystko szło ku lepszemu, zbudowaliśmy nić porozumienia między nami... – Przerwał, by zaczerpnąć oddech i przygotować się na ewentualne zarzuty Bones, lecz ta słuchała w milczeniu. – Masz rację, mogłem ci powiedzieć, ale jaki sens miało wracanie do przeszłości? Nie słyszałem byś wspominała o swoim porwaniu, a nauczony doświadczeniem wiedziałem, że nie należy przypominać o takich rzeczach... nie chciałem przywoływać złych wspomnień. A kiedy parę dni temu powiedziałaś mi o wszystkim. Biłem się z myślami, nie chciałem dłużej ukrywać prawdy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. – Booth zakończył i podniósł się z kanapy gotowy, by opuścić mieszkanie swojej partnerki. Odwrócił się i miał już odejść, kiedy poczuł uścisk, to Brennan złapała go za ramię.

- Booth, czy mógłby to być aż tak duży przypadek?

- Nie wierzę w przypadek, Bones.

- To co to jest? Zawsze kiedy coś mi grozi, jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, jest mi po prostu źle to… to ty... ty zawsze jesteś przy mnie, a teraz się okazuje, że byłeś nawet wtedy kiedy się jeszcze nie znaliśmy - powiedziała Tempe.

- Może to przeznaczenie - odparł Seeley.

- Potrzebuję cię...

- A ja ciebie, Bones. Tworzymy zgrany zespół – uśmiechnął się agent.

- Sweets powiedziałby słysząc naszą rozmowę, że zrobiliśmy ogromny postęp w naszych stosunkach interpersonalnych – odpowiedziała Brennan i również się uśmiechnęła.

- Czyli nie dostanę w twarz?

- Nie – Bones pokręciła głową.

- To kamień z serca.

Antropolog uniosła do góry jedną brew ze zdziwieniem.

- Ulżyło mi – wyjaśnił agent.

- Ale żeby to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zataiłeś. Nie chcę cie więcej wyganiać z mojego mieszkania w taki sposób jak zrobiłam to dzisiaj.

- Obiecuję. Żadnych tajemnic – odpowiedział kładąc przy tym prawą dłoń na piersi. – Ale ja już może pójdę. Zobaczymy się jutro w instytucie. Do zobaczenia. – Seeley otworzył drzwi i już miał wyjść kiedy w progu odwrócił się i pocałował Tempe w policzek. Po raz pierwszy zdobył się na taki gest. Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Bones, uśmiechnął się i zniknął na klatce schodowej, a Tempe dotknęła dłonią policzka, który płonął.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ 9 ~**

Następnego dnia rano Temperance Brennan mogła wreszcie zająć się ofiarą, którą wczoraj wraz z Boothem odgrzebali w kontenerze. Zack wykonał swoje zadania. Oczyszczone z tkanki miękkiej kości leżały na stole.

- Po oczyszczeniu kości zauważyłem mały otwór w czaszce – powiedziała Addy, kiedy wraz z Bones badał szczątki. – Kształtem przypomina otwór wlotowy jakiegoś pocisku, ale nie ma otworu wylotowego.

- Otwór ten mógł także zostać spowodowany uderzeniem czymś ostrym, ale ślady na kości wokół otworu wskazują na postrzał – powiedziała Tempe przyglądając się czaszce. – A pocisk? Skoro to rana postrzałowa, to gdzie jest nabój?

- Nigdzie go nie było i w tym cały problem.

- Dziwne, w takim razie spróbuj dopasować prawdopodobne narzędzie zbrodni – wydała polecenie Brennan i poszła do swojego gabinetu, chwilę potem pojawił się Booth. Wszedł trochę nieśmiało, ale gdy zauważył że jego partnerka się uśmiechnęła od razu poczuł się pewniej. Wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, żadnych tajemnic, wiedzą o sobie wszystko.

- Hej, Bones! Jak tam badanie kości?

- Witaj, Zack odkrył na skroni otwór.

- Samobójstwo? To odpada, sam nie zaciągnąłby się do śmietnika. Egzekucja?

- Być może... - odparła Brennan, a agent usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka.

- Jak to? Już nic rozumiem... dostał kulkę, to co innego może to znaczyć?

- Jest otwór wlotowy, ale nie ma wylotowego. Pocisk powinien zatem być wewnątrz czaszki, a tymczasem go nie ma. Nigdzie – wyjaśniła antropolog. – Powiedziałam Zack'owi, by spróbował dopasować inne, możliwe narzędzia zbrodni.

- Można? - Do gabinetu weszła Camille. – Udało mi się ustalić DNA, a tym samym tożsamość ofiary. Dla pewności porównałam jeszcze zdjęcie w bazie z rysunkiem Angeli.

- I?

- To Philipp Bronson.

- Psia krew – wysyczał Booth, a doktor Saroyan i Brennan spojrzały na niego. – To jego portfel znalazł bezdomny.

- Nie rozumiem twojej reakcji, teraz pójdzie już gładko – powiedziała Cam. – Wymyślcie jakąś teorię wyjaśniającą jego zabójstwo, a ja wracam do pracy. Może Hodgins i Angela znaleźli coś nowego. – Po tych słowach opuściła gabinet, a Bones powiedziała.

- Znamy tożsamość ofiary, to zazwyczaj cię cieszyło.

- Spodziewałem się, że to może być on.

- Prawo jazdy – przerwała mu antropolog.

- Dokładnie i dlatego co nieco już wiem na jego temat. Otóż Philipp Bronson to wnuk założyciela koncernu budowlanego ''Bronson'', bardzo znanego w Waszyngtonie. Tak przy okazji dodam, że to właśnie jego firma zaprojektował osiedla, na którym mieszkam. Ale wracając do meritum, Philipp Bronson jak wynika z moich informacji był jedynym spadkobiercą rodzinnego majątku, a tym samym firmy. Pomijam fakt, że był doskonale wykształcony, a jego pasją były finanse. Zresztą w firmie zajmował stanowisko dyrektora do spraw finansów.

- No dobrze, ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, że znaleźliśmy go martwego w kontenerze na śmieci? - zapytała Brennan.

- Już mówię. Wczoraj miało się odbyć podpisanie umowy, która miała połączyć dwie olbrzymie konsorcja budowlane.

- Słyszałam o tym.

- No właśnie, o tym się mówiło, a jednym z tych konsorcjów była właśnie firma Bronsona. Do podpisania umowy nie doszło, bo nie pojawił się przedstawiciel ''Bronsona'' czyli Philipp – dokończył Booth.

- A ktoś inny nie mógł podpisać? Inny członek rodziny?

- Problem w tym, że nikogo w zasadzie nie ma. Ojciec ofiary nie żyje, podobnie jak matka, a jego dziadek czyli założyciel firmy jest w śpiączce. Nikt oprócz Philippa nie mógł podpisać transakcji, dlatego też nikt nie zgłosił jego zaginięcia.

- Ale kto w takim razie chciał zabić Bronsona? - zapytała Brennan. – A może to ma związek z tą umową?

- Też tak pomyślałem, spójrz. – Booth podał Tempe teczkę, w środku były akta dotyczące konsorcjów budowlanych w D.C. - Największą firmą jest w tej chwili '''', której założycielem jest Peter Dorbaczenko. W tym momencie jest monopolistą na tym rynku, teoretycznie tylko dwie firmy mogły mu zaszkodzić.

- Firma Bronsona i ta, z którą miał zawrzeć kontrakt. Gdyby umowa została podpisana, przejęłyby funkcję potentata na rynku – przerwała mu Tempe.

- Bingo!

- Podejrzewasz, że za tym morderstwem może stać Dorbaczenko? - zapytała antropolog.

- Tak sądzę, zresztą FBI już od jakiegoś czasu ma go na oku i dostarcza ciekawe informacje na jego temat. Nie zajmowałem się jego sprawą, ale doszły mnie słuchy, że może chodzić o defraudacje pieniędzy. Na razie jednak nie ma żadnych dowodów przeciwko niemu, a my zatem nie możemy nic zrobić – powiedział Booth.

- A jeżeli to on zabił Bronsona?

- Musimy się tego dowiedzieć, a może masz ochotę na przejażdżkę do mieszkania ofiary? - zapytał Seeley.

- Bardzo.

###

W drodze do mieszkania Philippa Bronsona, Booth i Bones dalej snuli teorię o możliwym udziale Dorbaczenki w całym zajściu.

- Ale Bones, to chyba jasne, że jeśli za morderstwem Bronsona stoi ten cały Dorbaczenko, to nie dokonał tego sam, tylko kogoś wynajął.

- Wiem, tym trudniej będzie cokolwiek na niego znaleźć – odpowiedziała Temperance. – Peter Dorbaczenko, czy on nie pochodzi z Rosji?

- Dokładniej z Moskwy.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem pracującego silnika.

- Booth...

- Tak?

- Dziękuję jeszcze raz za to, że postarałeś się wyciągnąć Zack'a. Pamiętam jak na początku trzymałeś go na dystans.

- To był męski rytuał, ale to było dawno. Mimo to, cieszę się że sprawiłem ci tym radość.

- A mogę wiedzieć co cię do tego skłoniło? - dopytywała się dalej antropolog.

Agent westchnął i odpowiedział.

- No cóż, widziałem jak się męczysz z każdym nowym asystentem, w każdym starałaś się odnaleźć Zack'a, a oni nie spełniali wszystkich twoich oczekiwań – wyjaśnił. To była prawda, ale w głównej mierze chodziło o to, że dla Bones mógł zrobić wszystko.

- Dziękuję.

- Bones, nigdy nie słyszałem od ciebie tyle razy dziękuję niż w ciągu ostatnich dni.

- A to źle?

- Skądże, zmieniasz się - odparł, a Brennan spojrzała na niego. – Tak, Tempearnce, zmieniasz się w człowieka... żartuję - uśmiechnął się.

- Czasami mam ochotę cię...

- Tak? Na co masz ochotę ze mną zrobić? - zapytał agent melodyjnym głosem, który nie jedną kobietę przyprawiłby o szybsze bicie serca.

- Booth...

Seeley uśmiechnął się, chwilę potem parkował już swojego SUV-a przed apartamentowcem, w którym mieściło się mieszkanie Bronsona.

- Wiesz, który numer mieszkania? - zapytała Brennan, kiedy byli przy głównym wejściu. Booth otworzył szklane drzwi i przepuścił swoją partnerkę.

- Chyba trafniejszym pytaniem byłoby, który to apartament?

Bones popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

- Mieszkał w penthausie, całe ostatnie piętro było dla niego – odpowiedział.

- Nieźle.

- Ty też możesz pozwolić sobie na coś takiego.

- Ale nie chcę, zresztą teraz nie jest mi potrzebne całe piętro dla siebie. Za jakiś czas będę miała cały dom – odpowiedziała.

- No tak, zapomniałem – uśmiechnął się.

Szli równym krokiem przez hall, marmurowa posadzka aż lśniła, na ścianach wisiały reprodukcje znanych dzieł, a z sufitu zwieszały się zdobione złotem żyrandole. Całość jednak nie była przytłaczająca, sprawiała wrażenie skrupulatnie dobranej kompozycji. W końcu partnerzy dotarli do windy.

- Nie chcesz iść schodami? - zapytała Tempe.

- Ale ci się na żarty zebrało, Bones, naprawdę. Dzisiaj pojedziemy windą – odparł.

Nie musieli długo czekać, już po chwili winda zawiozła ich na ostatnie piętro. Gdy metalowe drzwi się otworzyły, Brennan i Booth wyszli prosto do małego przedpokoju. Na wprost znajdowały się drzwi do penthause'a Bronsona.

- Zamknięte – powiedziała Tempe naciskając klamkę. – No i co teraz?

- Jak to co? Musimy tam wejść – odpowiedział agent. – Masz może kartę kredytową? Nie chciałbym znowu strzelać do zamka.

- A po co ci moja karta... Acha...

Booth uśmiechnął się do niej wdzięczny, że zrozumiała. Po dziesięciu minutach szarpania się z zamkiem, udało im się wejść do środka. Wnętrze mieszkania było tak samo wytworne jak hall, tylko urządzone w bardziej nowoczesnym stylu. Biała, skórzana kanapa, fotele…

- Matko! On miał plazmę, 100 cali... - powiedział Seeley.

- Booth, to tylko telewizor. Nie wiem czemu wywołał on u ciebie aż takie poruszenie.

- Bones, obiecaj mi, że jak już wybudujesz dom to kupisz telewizor. Plazmę, taki w HD i będziesz mnie zapraszać, co? Razem będziemy oglądać filmy, mecze na plazmie wielkości stołu. - Wzrok agenta był rozmarzony.

- Oczywiście – zaśmiała się Brennan. – Ale wiesz, że nie muszę cię zapraszać. Będziesz mógł przychodzić kiedy chcesz, a zresztą przecież robisz to nawet teraz.

- No tak - odparł z uśmiechem.

Na tym skończyło się snucie przyszłościowych planów. Partnerzy wrócili do przeszukiwania mieszkania. W lateksowych rękawiczkach sprawnie przeglądali dokumenty leżące w gabinecie, szafy w sypialni i inne zakamarki. Niestety nic nie znaleźli.

- Tu nic nie ma – powiedziała Temperance, kiedy po raz dziesiąty otwierała jedną z szuflad biurka. – Niczego co mogłoby nam pomóc. Nic. _Nada_.

- Facet był czysty i stał się ofiarą. Nie widać śladów walki, wszystko jest w idealnym porządku. Zatem nie został zabity tutaj – odparł Booth.

- A jego biuro w firmie? Może tam coś się znajdzie?

- Zaraz zadzwonię do FBI, niech wyślą tam kogoś i je przeszukają. – Agent wyjął telefon, a Bones jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu Bronsona. – Załatwione. Ale tu już chyba nic po nas. Wracamy do instytutu, może zezulce mają dla nas lepsze informacje.

_Instytut Jeffersona_

- A ja wam mówię, że to istoty pozaziemskie. Nie twierdzę, że na Bronsonie były przeprowadzane jakieś eksperymenty, ale... ten otwór w czaszce mówi sam za siebie – powiedział Jack Hodgins, kiedy wraz z Camille, Zacharym i Angelą dyskutowali na temat przyczyny śmierci ofiary.

- A znalazłeś może jakieś kosmiczne cząsteczki? Coś w stylu gwiezdnego pyłu? - zapytała z przekąsem Cam.

- Doktor Saroyan, czyżbym słyszał kpinę w pani głosie?

- Skarbie, wierzymy, że istnieje ktoś jeszcze we wszechświecie, ale to mało prawdopodobne, by nasza ofiara miała z nimi jakiś związek – powiedziała Angela, by uspokoić Hodginsa.

- Jak chcecie, ale mi się wydaje to dziwne…

Jack jednak nie dokończył, gdyż do instytutu weszli Booth i Bones. Od razu skierowali się w stronę naukowców pogrążonych w dyskusji.

- Udało wam się coś odkryć? - zapytał agent.

- Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś specyficzne cząsteczki, ale niestety. Na jego ciele, ubraniu, kościach były tylko zwykłe drobnoustroje, mikroorganizmy typowe dla pomieszczeń pełnych wielu...

- Śmieci? - zapytał Seeley.

- Dokładnie. Nie znalazłem śladu prochu na rękach co potwierdza, że nie było to samobójstwo. Jedyne co było wyróżniające to ślady tytoniu oraz drobinki żwiru, które znalazłem na ubraniu – powiedział Hodgins, a w instytucie zadźwięczał telefon agenta.

- Booth – powiedział i odszedł na bok, by spokojnie porozmawiać. Reszta tymczasem dalej dzieliła się informacjami.

- A ty, Angela? Udało ci się coś znaleźć? - zapytała Brennan.

Artystka podeszła do komputera i wyświetliła zrekonstruowany strój ofiary.

- Więc, te obszarpane nogawki i wytarcia na plecach mogą wskazywać na to, że ofiara została ciągnięta po podłożu, chyba żwirowym...

- To by wyjaśniało żwir, który znalazłem – powiedział Jack.

- Właśnie. A poza tym to ślady krwi na kołnierzu kurtki – dodała Angela. Do zezulców dołączył już Booth.

- Dzwonili z FBI. Przeszukali biuro Bronsona i znaleźli jego organizer. W nocy kiedy zginął miał się spotkać z niejakim Tonym Hodginsem...

- Tony? - wyrwało się Jackowi. – On nie może mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

- Hodgins, czy to przypadkowa zbieżność nazwisk czy znasz tego człowieka? Lepiej powiedz prawdę tera niż, żeby potem miały wyniknąć z tego problemy – powiedział Seeley.

- Tony to mój kuzyn, ale rzadko się widujemy. Praktycznie nie widziałem go już parę lat. Jest typem podróżnika – odparł naukowiec.

- OK, ale i tak muszę go przesłuchać, być może jest ostatnią osobą która widziała Philippa Bronsona żywego – powiedział agent. – Bones, jedziemy złożyć wizytę Tony'emu.

Booth i Brennan wyszli a reszta wróciła do swoich zajęć.

###

Jakiś czas później Brennan i Booth stali przed domem Tony'ego Hodginsa.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong._

Dźwięk dzwonka rozbrzmiał gdy tylko agent dotknął małego przycisku. Nikt jednak się nie pojawił. Booth ponownie nacisnął dzwonek, tym razem dłużej. Z wnętrza dobiegło jakieś szuranie, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Stanął w nich mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, przypominający budową ciała swojego kuzyna – Jacka. Różniło ich jednak to, że włosy Tony'ego zebrane były w kucyk i nie miał zarostu.

- Tak? - zapytał niepewnie.

- Agent specjalny Seeley Booth. – Błysnęła odznaka. – A to doktor Temperance Brenan. Chcielibyśmy zadać panu kilka pytań.

- Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna wpuścił partnerów do środka. – A o jaką sprawę chodzi?

- O Philippa Bronsona – odpowiedział Booth, kiedy Tony prowadził jego i Brennan do salonu. Gdy się tam znaleźli, Bones od razu musiała się zgodzić z Hodginsem – jego kuzyn był zdecydowanie typem podróżnika. Ściany salonu zastawione były regałami pełnymi pamiątek z wypraw: afrykańskie figurki stały obok posążków Buddy, a fotografie przedstawiały właściciela tej kolekcji na tle niesamowitych krajobrazów.

Partnerzy usiedli na kanapie, a Tony spoczął na fotelu na przeciw nich.

- Przepraszam, ale jestem zaskoczony państwa wizytą – powiedział mężczyzna. – I nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego ta wizyta ma związek z Philippem.

- Znał pan go bardzo dobrze? - zapytała Temperance.

- Tak. Znamy się od czasów liceum, na studiach nasze drogi się rozeszły. Philipp wybrał ekonomię a ja kulturoznawstwo, ale cały czas mamy ze sobą kontakt – wyjaśnił.

- Kiedy ostatni raz spotkał się pan z Philippem Bronsonem? - Tym razem to Booth zadał pytanie.

- Chwileczkę... To było jakieś parę dni temu, cztery jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. Umówiliśmy się w ''Irish Pub'', by pogadać o starych czasach.

- To by się zgadzało z czasem zgonu – szepnęła Tempe do Seeleya.

- I co było potem? - Agent kontynuował przesłuchanie.

- Spotkaliśmy się około 21:00. Wypiliśmy za stare dobre czasy, a raczej to ja wypiłem...

- A Bronson? - zaciekawił się Booth.

- Nie może...

- Alkoholik? - zapytała Brennan, a Tony przytaknął.

- Wyleczyła go terapia, ale wiadomo że alkoholicy nie mogą pić. Wynagradzał to sobie jednak w inny sposób - uwielbiał palić fajkę, taki nawyk wyniesiony z domu – powiedział Hodgins.

- Rozumiem, a o której godzinie spotkanie dobiegło końca? - zapytał Booth.

- Philipp wyszedł trochę po północy, a ja jeszcze zostałem. Przepraszam, ale nadal nie wiem po co są te wszystkie pytania – powiedział Tony Hodgins.

Seeley i Tempe spojrzeli na siebie, chyba najwyższy czas, by wyjaśnić cel tej wizyty.

- Przykro nam, ale Philipp Bronson został zamordowany.

Twarz Tony'ego nagle zrobiła się trupio blada, jak gdyby odpłynęła z niej cała krew, oczy zrobiły się szkliste.

- Wiecie kto to zrobił? - zapytał po jakimś czasie mężczyzna.

- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedziała Bones i spojrzała na swojego partnera. Podobnie jak on, nie lubiła przekazywać smutnych wieści – to była najgorsza część ich pracy.

###

Booth i Brennan jechali SUV-em agenta. Zapadał już zmierzch, a na ulicach zaczęli się pojawiać ludzie żądni nocnych wrażeń.

- On tego nie zrobił – powiedział Seeley i skręcił w uliczkę prowadzącą do mieszkania jego partnerki.

- Tony Hodgins? Skąd ta pewność? - zapytała lecz również nie wierzyła, by to kuzyn Jack'a stał za zabójstwem Bronsona.

- Po tylu latach pracy w FBI potrafię rozpoznać czy ktoś udaje... Ten facet mówił prawdę.

- Wspomniał, że Bronson palił fajkę. To wyjaśniałoby ślady tytoniu, które Hodgins znalazł na ubraniu – dodała Tempe.

- Jutro pojedziemy do tej knajpy, może tam znajdziemy coś więcej. – Booth zatrzymał się przed domem. – Przyjadę po ciebie o 8:00, pasuje?

- Tak, dzięki za podwiezienie. – Bones wysiadła z samochodu i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Tylko zamknij wszystko! - krzyknął jeszcze Booth, na co antropolog odwróciła się i pomachała mu na pożegnanie. Oboje uśmiechnęli się. Gdy Brennan zniknęła za drzwiami Seeley pojechał do siebie.

Wracając nucił sobie coś pod nosem. Kolejny dzień dobiegł końca, kolejny dzień spędzony z Temperance. Na każde wspomnienie o swojej partnerce, na twarzy Bootha pojawiał się uśmiech. Przywiązanie przerodziło się w przyjaźń, a ta z kolei przemieniała się w uczucie silne i głębokie, które z każdym dniem było coraz mocniejsze. Seeley dobrze wiedział, że Tempe to już nie tylko jego partnerka, nie tylko zwykła koleżanka z pracy... Bones była niezwykła, piękna, inteligentna. Była marzeniem każdego mężczyzny. Czy zatem będzie mu dane, by spełniło się jego marzenie?  
>Tymczasem Brennan zdążyła nastawić już wodę na herbatę i usiąść z kubkiem parującego napoju na kanapie. Wcześniej zdążyła zgasić światło i teraz tylko księżyc w pełni oświetlał salon. Mimo wielu spraw jakie miała na głowie, jedna nie dawała jej spokoju – Seeley Booth. Mężczyzna zagadka. Tak ważny w jej życiu... Ale czy to co do niego czuła można było nazwać miłością? Przecież miłość to tylko związki chemiczne i feromony. Nic więcej. Jak zatem wytłumaczyć to co działo się z nią kiedy Booth był w pobliżu? Wystarczył jego uśmiech a ona czuła ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele; jego spojrzenie a nogi same się pod nią uginały; a kiedy trwali w <em>przyjacielskim<em> uścisku serce biło jak oszalałe... _Jeżeli to nie jest mił… czy ja potrafię kochać?,_ pomyślała Brennan i zamknęła oczy.

###

Poranek nastał wyjątkowo szybko i nim Bones zdążyła się obejrzeć już jechała wraz z Boothem do pubu, w którym swoje ostatnie godziny życia spędził Philipp Bronson. ''Irish Pub'' znajdował się przy bocznej uliczce, niedaleko miejsca w którym znaleziono ciało. Podjazd przed knajpą wysypany był żwirem, na co od razu zwróciła uwagę Brennan kiedy tylko wysiadła z samochodu. Natychmiast też poinformowała o tym swojego partnera.

- Według Angeli i Hodginsa, Bronson miał być ciągnięty po żwirowym podłożu.

- A my tu mamy taki podjazd – powiedział Seeley. – I na dodatek obok miejsca, w którym znaleźliśmy szczątki.

- Wezmę próbkę. Jack sprawdzi zgodność. – Bones wyjęła z torby jedną z torebek ziploc zapinanych na suwak i zgarnęła trochę żwiru. Booth przyglądał się temu. Mimo paroletniej współpracy niektóre rzeczy nadal go trochę zadziwiały, no i to na przykład: żwir to żwir, wszędzie jest taki sam, a Bones mówi o jakiejś zgodności. To nie było na jego nerwy.

Brennan skończyła i wraz z Boothem skierowała się w stronę głównego wejścia do pubu. W nocy, tętniąca życiem knajpa o wczesnych godzinach porannych świeciła pustkami. Przy barze kręcił się tylko jakiś mężczyzna.

- W czym mogę pomóc szanownej parce? - Mężczyzna za barem zauważył dwójkę przybyłych i wesoło zagadnął.

- Agent specjalny Seeley Booth a to doktor Temperance Brennan. – Wskazał na swoją partnerkę. – Chcielibyśmy zadać panu parę pytań.

Barmanowi momentalnie zrzedła mina.

- Proszę bardzo, ale nasz pub działa zgodnie z prawem. Nie odbywa się tu żaden nielegalny handel...

- My nie w tej sprawie – przerwała Bones, na co Booth posłał jej spojrzenie w stylu „ja tu zadaję pytania". – No co?

Seeley pokręcił głową.

- Nic – odparł, po czym zwrócił się do barmana. – Czy kojarzy pan tego mężczyznę? - Agent pokazał zdjęcie, na którym widniała twarz Philippa Bronsona.

- Jasne, często tu przychodzi, ale nigdy nie pije. Zawsze tylko tonik z lionką.

- No to przecież pije – powiedziała Brennan.

- Chodzi o to, że nie pije alkoholu, Bones, tak się mówi – wyjaśnił Booth, a barman przyglądał im się zdziwiony.

- Bez urazy, ale skąd żeś ją pan przywiózł?

- Z wykopalisk, ale wracając do sprawy... Kiedy widział pan po raz ostatni tego mężczyznę? - pytał dalej Booth.

- Ja wiem? Jakieś parę dni temu... pięć... sześć... Był z kumplem, Tony'm jeżeli się nie mylę. Stały bywalec, przychodzi zawsze jak wraca z jakiejś podróży, ta... Ale ten to już za kołnierz nie wylewa – powiedział barman na co Bones już chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz Seeley uciszył ją spojrzeniem.

- A pamięta pan, o której godzinie opuścili pub?

- Było dużo ludzi, ale... Philipp tuż po północy a Tony... chyba około drugiej nad ranem.

- A czy coś szczególnego przykuło pana uwagę? Coś dziwnego? Jakiś hałas? - pytał dalej agent.

- Nic nie słyszałem, a zresztą w nocy to trudno tu usłyszeć własne myśli. Jest taki gwar, że gdybym nie musiał przyjmować zamówień, nosiłbym stopery w uszach – odparł barman. – Ale OK, odpowiedziałem na pytania, ale po co to wszystko? Czy coś się stało?

- Philipp Bronson został zamordowany niedaleko pańskiego pubu.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ 10 ~**

Bones przesunęła identyfikator przez czytnik i weszła na platformę. To samo zrobił Booth. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Hodgins i Angela.

- Odkryliście coś w tym pubie? - zapytał Jack.

- Żwir dla ciebie – odparł Booth.

- Sprawdź czy pasuje do tego znalezionego na ubraniu Bronsona – poleciła Brennan i podała Hodginsowi małą torebkę wypełnioną czarnymi kamyczkami.

Naukowiec niezwłocznie udał się na swoje stanowisko pracy, by zbadać zawartość.

- A poza żwirem coś znaleźliście? - Tym razem to Angela była ciekawa.

- Niestety nic – odpowiedział Booth. – Uuuu lalala... - Agent spojrzał na wejście.

- Co się stało? - zapytała Bones i też spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Przy drzwiach stała całująca się para. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że kobietą jest doktor Camille Saroyan.

- Ale parno – powiedziała Temperance z uśmiechem.

- Gorąco – poprawił ją Seeley i również się uśmiechnął.

- No przecież mówię. - Bones nie wiedziała o co chodzi jej partnerowi.

Agent tylko pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Kobieta to Cam... - Bones zmrużyła oczy. – Ale ten mężczyzna... czy to nie…

- Serrano – dokończył za nią Booth. – Sądziłem, że Cam ma lepszy gust.

- Bo ma, przecież była z tobą – odparła antropolog.

- Dzięki, Bones. Uważasz że jestem dobrą partią? - Agent wypiął dumnie pierś i założył kciuki za pasek u spodni.

- Z antropologicznego punktu widzenia twoja budowa ciała przyciąga osobniki płci przeciwnej. Jest to naturalne, gdyż widzą w tobie doskonałego reproduktora i obrońcę – powiedziała Brennan.

- Dzięki, następnym razem dwa razy pomyślę nim zapytam cię o coś. Reproduktor. A podobno wygląd się nie liczy i podobno to mężczyźni myślą o tym przez cały dzień – odparł Seeley.

- O czym?

- No wiesz... - Agent zamrugał.

- O seksie? - zapytała Bones bez zbędnych ceregieli, na co Booth wzniósł oczy do nieba. – To jest naturalna kolej rzeczy. Gdy samicy spodoba się samiec to...

- Dobra Bones, wiem o co chodzi. Nie musisz tego tłumaczyć, wiem skąd się biorą dzieci. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie sądziłem, że spotkam tu Serrano.

- To wy go znacie? - Do rozmowy włączyła się Angela.

- Mieliśmy okazję go poznać. To on dowodził ekipą, gdy pojechaliśmy zbadać szczątki Bronsona – wyjaśnił Seeley. – No, ale dość o nim. Jak się sprawy mają z naszym truposzkiem?

- Booth! To jest szkielet – zaprotestowała Brennan.

- OK, niech będzie.

- Zack cały czas pracuje nad...

- Już nie! - przerwał Angeli Addy wchodząc na platformę. – Tak jak poleciła doktor Brennan, spróbowałem dopasować inne możliwe narzędzie zbrodni, które mogło wyrządzić taki uraz.

- Chodzi ci o tą dziurę w czaszce? - Upewnił się agent.

- Tak. Na początku nie brałem pod uwagę broni palnej, z tego względu że nie znaleziono pocisku.

- I..

- I nic. Żaden z przedmiotów nie powoduje podobnych obrażeń – powiedział Zack.

- To ja już nic nie rozumiem. – Booth spoglądał to na Zack'a to na Bones.

- Potem jednak postanowiłem wziąć broń pod uwagę i tutaj jest zgodność. Otwór pasuje do kalibru 9 mm, tyle że nie udało mi się zidentyfikować broni bo nie ma naboju, nawet śladu prochu na czaszce – wyjaśnił Addy.

- Zatem jeżeli brać pod uwagę, że Bronson zginął od kuli to mogła to być robota snajpera – powiedział Seeley.

- Ale przecież pocisk nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć – dodała Angela.

- Co nie mogło zniknąć? - Na platformę weszła Cam.

- Nabój, którym został trafiony Bronson, jeśli zginął od postrzału oczywiście – odparła Bones.

- W tkankach miękkich go nie było – powiedziała patolog.

- Logicznie rzecz biorąc, skoro nie ma pocisku to znaczy, że ofiara nie mogła zginąć od postrzału. – Wyraziła swoje zdanie Brennan. – Jeżeli czegoś nie ma to...

- To wcale nie znaczy, że tego tam nie było, Bones.

- Co masz na myśli? - Antropolog spojrzała na agenta.

- Może to irracjonalne, ale...

Zezulce utkwiły wzrok, w Boothie, oczekując na to co powie.

- Lodowe pociski, amunicja dla zabójców i snajperów. Nabój wygląda identycznie jak normalny, z tym że pocisk jest z lodu. Jest bardzo inwazyjny i rozbryzguje się w obiektach, w które trafi lub też topnieje – powiedział Booth.

- Ciało ma zazwyczaj temperaturę 36,6oC, pocisk uległby roztopieniu – dodała Bones, która zaczęła rozumieć o co chodzi jej partnerowi.

- Dokładnie. Taki pocisk może być używany w każdym rodzaju broni, dlatego nie jest możliwa identyfikacja broni z jakiej został on wystrzelony. Jedynym problem jest przechowywanie amunicji...

- Chodzi o temperaturę?

- Tak – przytaknął Seeley. – Ale zostały zbudowane specjalne magazynki chłodzone azotem.

Booth skończył swój wykład, a naukowcy patrzyli na niego z uznaniem.

- No co? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - Angela nie kryła zaskoczenia.

- Byłem snajperem...

- Seeley, jesteś genialny – powiedziała Cam. – Może chcesz dołączyć do naszego zespołu w instytucie?

- Co to, to nie! Zadowolę się pracą agenta specjalnego i współpracą z wami.

- Pasuje! - Do osób zgromadzonych na platformie dobiegł głos Hodginsa. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. – Żwir z ubrania Bronsona i ten, który mi dzisiaj dostarczyliście to ten sam.

Booth spojrzał na Tempe.

- Wiemy w jaki sposób zginął – powiedziała Brennan. – Nie wiemy jeszcze, a raczej nie mamy dowodów, które potwierdzałyby kto za tym stoi.

- Jadę do biura, może oni coś wiedzą.

Seeley opuścił Instytut Jeffersona, a Bones poszła do swojego gabinetu. Nie spodziewała się, że Booth posiada aż tak ogromną wiedzę z zakresu balistyki. Usiadła na fotelu gotowa, by sporządzić raport, kiedy do jej uszu dotarły głosy dochodzące zza drzwi

- Powinienem był na to wpaść...

- Tak Zack, wiemy – powiedział Hodgins.

- Przecież to było oczywiste.. - lamentował Addy.

- To też już słyszeliśmy.

- Powinienem był to odkryć... - kontynuował asystent na co Jack już nie wytrzymał.

- Zack! Płyta ci się zacięła?

###

Dyrektor FBI – Cullen, siedział w swoim gabinecie kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
>- Wejść.<br>Do środka wszedł mężczyzna ubrany w stalowoszary garnitur, w ręku trzymał teczkę.  
>- Dzień dobry, sir. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam – powiedział z przesadną kurtuazją.<br>- Witaj, Serrano, właśnie miałem po ciebie posłać. Usiądź. – Dyrektor wskazał na fotel po przeciwnej stronie biurka. – Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?  
>- Tak, ale to chyba nie są dobre wiadomości...<p>

- Tajniacy z reguły nie przynoszą dobrych wiadomości.

Serrano uśmiechnął się.  
>- Taka praca, ale wracając do tego co sprowadziło mnie do pańskiego gabinetu. Jak sir wie, ostatnio mamy na oku Dorbaczenkę. Nasi ludzie śledzą go od czasu jego powrotu z Moskwy.<p>

- Dotarły do mnie te informacje – powiedział Cullen.

- Szukamy dowodów, ale to nie łatwe w takiej wąskiej grupie. A nie pomogło nam ostatnie morderstwo...

- Nad którym pracuje Booth, tak?

- Tak. Wszystko się skomplikowało. Jako tajniak nie znalazłem żadnych kwitów czy dokumentów, które umożliwiłyby przeszukanie domu Rosjanina. Booth prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie zabójstwa Bronsona i również szuka dowodów. Niestety Dorbaczenko jest zbyt wpływowy. Można powiedzieć, że trzyma w garści całą elitę biznesmenów z Waszyngtonu. To ścisła elita... nikt nie piśnie słówka, za dużo można stracić – wyjaśnił Serrano.

Dyrektor FBI popatrzył na mężczyznę i usiadł wygodniej w swoim fotelu. Następnie swój wzrok skierował na błękitne niebo widoczne za oknem.  
>- Potrzebny byłby nasz człowiek, który wtopiłby się w tą elitę. Bogaty, przystojny... tajniak, który zdobyłby potrzebne informacje – powiedział po chwili Cullen.<p>

- Tak byłoby najlepiej. Jest tylko jeden problem. W obecnej chwili, żaden z dostępnych ludzi nie podejmie się takiego zadania. Siły skupione zostały na rozpracowaniu nielegalnego handlu farmaceutykami. A ja już jestem znany w tym środowisku więc też odpadam...

- Wiem, ale ja już chyba wiem kogo wyślę na tą misję... Przydałby się tylko jakiś dobry moment, by wkręcić nasze osoby do tej elity – odparł szef FBI.

- Może bal.

- Bal?

Serrano przytknął.

- Dorbaczenko co roku urządza bal w we wrześniu, na którym będą znane osobistości. Takimi dysponuję informacjami.

- Kiedy jest ten bal?

- W najbliższy piątek.

- To za trzy dni. Hmmm... Trzeba się pospieszyć. Zdobądź zaproszenia na tą uroczystość. – Polecił Cullen.

- A na jakie nazwisko?

- Claire i John Maxwell.

###

Brennan siedziała w swoi gabinecie zastanawiając się nad sprawą, którą teraz prowadziła z Boothem. Lodowe pociski? Rosyjski miliarder? To było zbyt wiele. Postanowiła się odprężyć i rozpoczęła pracę nad kolejnym rozdziałem swojej nowej książki. Pomysłów zazwyczaj jej nie brakowało, ale teraz w głowie miała pustkę. Pięć razy zaczynała jedno zdanie i pięć razy je kasowała. Nie mogła się skupić. Siedziała z głową podpartą na rękach kiedy usłyszała kroki. To Angela przyszła zobaczyć co u niej.

- Słonko, co to za mina? Znasz przyczynę śmierci ofiary, rozwiązanie już blisko – powiedziała artystka.

- Nie o to chodzi.  
>Angela przyjrzała jej się uważnie. Brennan i całkowity brak zainteresowania pracą? Coś jest nie tak.<p>

- Bren, czy coś się stało? Pokłóciłaś się z Seeley'em?

- Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Przecież ostatni raz widziałam się z nim kiedy byliśmy wszyscy razem... Tu nie chodzi o Bootha.

- A może jednak? - Montenegro usiadła na kanapie i wzrokiem zaprosiła Tempe, by spoczęła obok niej. – Mi możesz powiedzieć.

Bones podeszła do przyjaciółki i usiadła obok niej.

- Tu nie chodzi o Bootha a o mnie... to dziwne wiem, ale...

- Sweety, to wcale nie jest dziwne. – Angela posłała jej uśmiech.

- Ostatnio trochę się zastanawiałam nad tym wszystkim i... i zadałam sobie pytanie. Ange, czy ja potrafię kochać?

Artystka nie spodziewała się tego, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać.

- Skarbie, każdy potrafi...

- Ale każdy mój związek kończył się... Nie potrafię być z kimś. Nie potrafię się zaangażować. Chyba jestem skazana na samotność – powiedziała antropolog. Nie sądziła, że to powie, ale Angeli mogła zdradzić wszystko.

- Tempe, to że do tej pory ci się nie układało z mężczyznami nie oznacza wcale, że nie potrafisz kochać. Tak jak powiedziałam każdy to potrafi, należy tylko spotkać właściwą osobę... taką, dla której będzie się wstanie oddać życie, będzie się gotowym zrobić wszystko, by ją uszczęśliwić.

- Oddać życie? - powiedziała Brennan bardziej do siebie niż do Angeli.

- Tak, Tempe. Ja myślę, że taka osoba jest tuż obok.

- Angela...

- Spokojnie, Bren, nie będę prawić ci kazań o tym, że najwyższa pora spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy bo ty to już wiesz. A ta rozmowa jest dowodem na to. Ja już wcześniej wyraziłam swoje zdanie i wiem jedno, serca nie da się oszukać. Możesz bronić się przed tym uczuciem, ale ono i tak zwycięży. Wcześniej czy później i tak wygra. Na twoim miejscu chciałabym jednak cieszyć się tym szczęściem jak najdłużej i nie marnować kolejnych dni – powiedziała Angela i uścisnęła dłoń Temperance. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Ciszę jaka nastała po wypowiedzi artystki przerwał nagle dźwięk komórki Bones.

- Czyżby to rycerz w lśniącej zbroi?

- To Booth – odparła antropolog spoglądając na wyświetlacz.

- O wilku mowa. – Angela wstała z kanapy i na migi pokazała swojej przyjaciółce, że wychodzi nie chcąc przeszkadzać. Antropolog odebrała połączenie.

- Tak, Booth?

- Witaj Bones, dzwonię by Ci powiedzieć, że Cullen oczekuje nas jutro o 11:00 w swoim gabinecie.

- Czy coś się stało?

- Nie wiem, mamy się tam jutro stawić – odparł agent.

- Dobrze, w takim razie przyjadę do biura. Czy coś jeszcze?

- Właściwie to już nic... A co teraz robisz?

- Piszę książkę, ale zraz wracam do domu – powiedziała antropolog, by zaspokoić ciekawość swojego partnera.

- Żebym nie musiał cię siłą zaciągać do domu, koniec ze spaniem w instytucie. To nie jest zdrowe. Jako twój partner i... przyjaciel muszę dbać o ciebie...

- Dziękuję, naprawdę. Wiem, że się o mnie troszczysz.

- Jestem w stanie zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, Bones – powiedział Seeley, a Brennan przypomniały się słowa Angeli i uśmiech wystąpił na jej twarzy.

- Ja też Booth, ja też - odparła za nim dotarł do niej sens tych słów.

- Naprawdę? - Booth nie krył zdziwienia, ale wewnętrznie rozpierało go szczęście. Czy przed chwilą Bones nie przyznała się, że byłaby w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko? Może zatem jego, a raczej ich sytuacja nie jest taka beznadziejna.

- Booth, słyszałeś co powiedziałam.

- Tak, słyszałem. Zatem ja już nie przeszkadzam, wracaj do domu i odpocznij. Ten dzień obfitował w wydarzenia. Do zobaczenia jutro.

- Do zobaczenia – odparła i połączenie zostało zakończone.

Postanowiła zastosować się do rady Bootha i iść już do domu. W końcu nie samą pracą człowiek żyje, co w jej przypadku było aż nadto prawdziwe. Gotowa do wyjścia szła przez laboratorium kiedy usłyszała jak Angela rozmawia z Camille.

- Cam, nie daj się prosić i opowiedz coś o nim.

- Angela, widziałaś go więc co tu jeszcze opowiadać...

Temperance domyśliła się, że jej przyjaciółka stara się wyciągnąć jakieś informacje na temat nowego chłopaka doktor Saroyan.

- Cam, nie daj się prosić.

- Angela czy ja się uganiałam za tobą i prosiłam o rewelacje związane z Hodginsem? - odgryzła się patolog, choć ton jej głosu był dziwnie wesoły.

- Oj, ty przecież znasz Jack'a... To nie to samo!

Brennan postanowiła się ujawnić i dołączyła do kobiet.

- Właśnie, Cam, to nie to samo – poparła artystkę.

- I doktor Brennan przeciwko mnie? Ładne rzeczy. - Camille pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. – Nie ma mnie parę dni a tu takie rozbestwienie.

- Cam, daj spokój, jesień w Instytucie Jeffersona to jak wiosna. Wszyscy się zakochują – powiedziała Angela i zerknęła na antropolog.

- Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedziała? - zapytała patolog i popatrzyła na swoje pracownice.

- Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – przerwała Temperance. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale wracam do domu. Do zobaczenia. – Antropolog odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Kto się jeszcze zakochał? - szepnęła doktor Saroyan do Angeli.

- A więc przyznajesz się, że się zakochałaś?

Camille wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

###

Budynek Hoovera – głównej siedziby FBI prezentował się doskonale. Pod żadnym względem nie przypominał obskurnego komisariatu policji w Veracruz. Temperance Brennan właśnie miała okazję do porównania. Szła długim korytarzem, po drodze mijała biura agentów federalnych i ich samych, którzy nie szczędzili pozdrowień dla pięknej partnerki ich kolegi. Grzecznie dziękowała nie zatrzymując się. W końcu dotarła do celu. Na szklanych drzwiach, które teraz zasłonięte były roletami, widniał napis: Agent Specjalny Seeley Booth. Nie pukając weszła do środka. Agent siedzący za biurkiem nie podniósł nawet wzroku. Pochylony nad blatem, zawzięcie coś czytał. Mimo wczesnej pory gabinet pogrążony był w mroku, a to wszystko za sprawą ciężkich, stalowych chmur, które przysłoniły niebo. Brennan podeszła do biurka i bez żadnego uprzedzenia włączyła lampkę.

- Psujesz wzrok czytając po ciemku – powiedziała.

- Bones? Co ty tu robisz?

- Jako twoja partnerka i przyjaciółka dbam o twoje zdrowie. – Wskazała na lampkę.

- Eee... dzięki. Miałaś być o 11:00.

- Jest 11:00.

- Niemożliwe... - Booth pokręcił głową, ale spojrzał na zegarek. Bones miała rację. Szybko zebrał dokumenty, wstał i zabrał swoja marynarkę z fotela. – Możemy iść – oznajmił i wraz z Tempe opuścił swoje biuro.

- Już wiesz po co wezwał nas do siebie Cullen? - zapytała antropolog, kiedy wraz z Seeley'em zmierzała do gabinetu dyrektora FBI.

- Wiem tylko tyle, że ma to związek z Bronsonem, Dorbaczenką i nami – odparł agent i zatrzymał się przed najważniejszymi drzwiami w budynku. – Gotowa na chwilę prawdy?  
>Uśmiech Bootha dodał jej odwagi. Przytaknęła. Seeley zapukał i oboje weszli do gabinetu.<p>

- Czy wszystko co do tej pory powiedziałem jest zrozumiałe? - zapytał jakiś czas później Cullen.

Booth i Bones siedzieli na przeciwko niego i wpatrywali się w dyrektora wielkimi oczami.

- To jest zrozumiałe, ale czy mógłby sir powtórzyć, dlaczego mamy to zrobić? - zapytał Seeley, a Brennan przytaknęła.

- Agencie Booth, sam pan powiązał śmierć Philippa Bronsona z Peterem Dorbaczenką. Uzyskałem informacje, iż jest to bardzo prawdopodobne. Dodatkowo, jak już wiesz, Rosjanin od dawna jest podejrzewany o inne rzeczy: nielegalne przetargi, defraudację. Problem w tym, że brakuje dowodów, a nikt nie jest skłonny do zwierzeń. To bardzo zamknięta grono osób. Ale tu wkraczacie wy – wyjaśnił Cullen.

- Rozumiemy – powiedzieli chórem partnerzy. – A jak się nazywamy? - zapytał Booth.

- Claire i John Maxwell. Milionerzy chcący bezpiecznie ulokować swoje pieniądze.

###

- A więc nie dowiem się o co chodzi?

- Sweets, to ściśle tajne – odparł Booth. – Gdybym ci powiedział musiałbym cię zabić.

- Bawi się pan w Jamesa Bonda?

- My name is Booth. Seeley Booth – odparł agent i uśmiechnął się.

Sweets teatralnie przewrócił oczami. Byli w połowie kolejnej sesji terapeutycznej i rozmawiali o bieżących wydarzeniach. Doktor starał się dowiedzieć nad czym teraz pracują jego pacjenci, co wcale nie było takie proste.

- A pani pełni rolę dziewczyny Bonda? - Słodki zwrócił się do Brennan.

- Ona nie wie co to znaczy – powiedział Booth.

- A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - odgryzła się Bones.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że oglądałaś Bonda...

Temperance zrobiła skruszoną minę.

- Nie oglądałam.

- Ha! A nie mówiłem – powiedział tryumfalnie Seeley.

- Nie musisz się tak cieszyć, to nie jest zabawne.

- Masz rację, Bones. To nie jest zabawne, to jest tragiczne. Żyjesz jak jakaś Amiszka, a mamy JUŻ XXI wiek.

- Teraz przesadziłeś. Amisze nie korzystają z żadnych udogodnień cywilizacyjnych: światła, prądu, telefonów komórkowych. A ja tego wszystkiego używam!

- Ale nie rozwijają się kulturalnie. Nie znają świata popkultury tak samo jak ty – przerwał jej Booth.

Sweets słuchał tej wymiany zdań i skrzętnie robił notatki. Po chwili w gabinecie zapanowała cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem tykania zegara. Słodki wykorzystał ten moment i zadał pytanie będące głównym powodem ich terapii.

- Jak się rozwijają państwa stosunki interpersonalne?

- Znakomicie – odparł Booth.

- A jak praca?

- I tak nic z nas nie wyciągniesz, więc nawet nie próbuj – przerwał mu agent.

- Już dobrze, dobrze. To może zajmijmy się teraz życiem prywatnym... Co słychać w instytucie?

- Plotek ci się zachciewa?

- Nie, chciałbym się dowiedzieć jak układa się wasza współpraca z innymi członkami waszego teamu. Co się zmieniło od państwa powrotu z Veracruz.

- Nic się nie zmieniło.

- Wrócił Zack, Camille spotyka się z agentem FBI, którego nie lubi Booth, Angela przeprowadziła się do Hodginsa – zaczęła wyliczać Temperance.

- A ty od kiedy plotkujesz? - Seeley spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Nie plotkuję, tylko stwierdzam fakty.

- A faktem jest, że u wszystkich zaszły jakieś zmiany tylko nie u was – przerwał im Słodki.

- To źle?

- Teoretycznie nie, ale wciąż tkwicie w martwym punkcie. Przydałby się jakiś impuls, który pobudziłby państwa do działania – odparł doktor.

- Sweets, my nie potrzebujemy żadnego impulsu. Jeszcze potrafimy się porozumieć...

- Agencie Booth, tu nie chodzi tylko o rozumienie siebie – przerwał agentowi Słodki.

- Jest dobrze tak jak jest, więc po co to zmieniać? - zapytała Tempe.

- Wam się tylko wydaje, że jest dobrze.

- Sweets! Ty i te twoje teorie zaczynają mi działać na nerwy. Albo mówisz wprost, albo daj już nam spokój bo mamy zadanie do wykonania – powiedział Booth.

- Ale ja przecież mówię wprost – oburzył się terapeuta.

- Bardzo śmieszne. To ja nie widzę sensu w dzisiejszej sesji. Zatem wybacz, ale nas już czas. – Booth wstał z kanapy, to samo zrobiła Brennan.

- A dlaczego mówi pan za swoją partnerkę?

- Bo ją znam i wiem co myśli.

- Doprawdy?

- Doprawdy! - odparł Seeley. – Chodź Bones, zanim ten dzieciak znów coś wymyśli.

Partnerzy wyszli a Sweets się uśmiechnął. Nareszcie coś zaczęło się dziać.

###

W drodze powrotnej Booth siedział cicho i nic nie mówił. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na prowadzeniu samochodu. To, że zdenerwowała go dzisiejsza sesja było widać tylko po delikatnym drganiu mięśnia mimicznego na jego twarzy i zbyt mocnym ściskaniu kierownicy.

- Booth, wszystko dobrze? - zapytała niepewnie Brennan.

- Tak.

- Wydajesz się spięty.

- Nic mi nie jest. Tylko Sweets... jak on mi działa na nerwy!

- Taka jego natura.

- Dobra, ale nie mówmy już o nim. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Musimy przygotować się do balu. Trzeba jakoś wtopić się w tłum.

- Wtopić? - zapytała Brennan, a agent mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Jego partnerka zawsze potrafiła go rozbawić swoją niewiedzą.

- Tak, Bones. Musimy wyglądać i zachowywać się jak na milionerów przystało. Nie możemy się wyróżniać.

- Dobra. To chyba nie powinno być trudne.

Agent zatrzymał się pod domem Tempe.

- Zmieniając temat, jak sprawy z działką? Jakaś budowa? - zapytał.

- Na razie tylko teren pod zabudowę. Co prawda mam parę pomysłów, ale nie mogę się zdecydować. Architekt przyniósł mi parę projektów domu, ale żaden w nie odpowiada mi w 100%.

- Pokażesz mi je kiedyś to ci pomogę. – Seeley uśmiechnął się.

- Doprawdy? A skąd wiesz czego chcę?

_Chcę, byś chciała tego co ja,_ pomyślał, ale powiedział: - Bo cię bardzo dobrze znam, Temperance.

Użył jej pełnego imienia, co świadczyło o tym że mówi bardzo poważnie.

- No, ale OK. Zostawiam cię teraz, muszę jeszcze załatwić parę spraw i zadzwonić do Rebecki, że w ten weekend nie dam rady spotkać się z Parkerem – dodał smutno. Bones dobrze wiedziała ile dla jej partnera znaczy jego syn, z którym tak rzadko się spotykał.

- Rebeca na pewno pozwoli ci się z nim spotkać kiedy indziej – pocieszyła go i uścisnęła jego dłoń.

- Pewnie masz rację, ale ostatnio tak rzadko go widzę... Niedługo zapomni jak wyglądam.

- Booth, nie mów tak. Parker świata poza tobą nie widzi. Jesteś dla niego wzorem, bohaterem... Każde dziecko chciałoby znaleźć się na miejscu Parkera, by mieć takiego ojca.

Booth uśmiechnął się.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

- Tak. Nie znam lepszego człowieka od ciebie – odparła Brennan.

- Jak mógłbym nie wierzyć kobiecie, która ma tyle doktoratów...

- Nie żartuj – uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie żartuję.

- Do zobaczenia – odparła Brennan i wysiadła z SUV-a.

- Zamknij wszystko, Bones. – Usłyszała jeszcze za sobą. Nie odwracając się ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Wiedziała, że Booth czeka aż ona wejdzie do mieszkania i już jej to nie denerwowało.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ 11 ~**

Brennan przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Miała na sobie czarną, dopasowaną suknię bez ramiączek. Długie, rubinowe kolczyki mieniły się przy każdym ruchu, a zwykle rozpuszczone włosy zostały upięte w prosty, ale efektownie wyglądający kok.

- Bren, wyglądasz zjawiskowo. – Obok antropolog pojawiła się Angela. To ona stanowiła ratunek w takich sytuacjach i to właśnie ją Temperance poprosiła o pomoc w przygotowaniu się do balu, bo kto jak kto, ale jej przyjaciółka miała doskonałe wyczucie stylu. – Booth padnie, kiedy cię zobaczy.

Bones spojrzała na artystkę.

- Booth nie jest typem mężczyzny, który zwracałby uwagę tylko na wygląd...

- Słonko, Seeley to facet, a facet równa się wzrokowiec.

Bones uśmiechnęła się.

- Owiniesz go sobie wokół palca. W takim stroju nikt ci się nie oprze. A poza tym na pewno będziesz się dobrze bawić – powiedziała Montenegro.

- Ja nie idę się bawić tylko pracować. Mam wraz z Boothem zadanie, które musimy wykonać...

- Ale to zadanie polega na tym, że musicie wtopić się w tłum, a wiesz, co jak co ale stanie jak kołek na środku parkietu to nie najlepsza metoda.

Temperance chciała wyrazić swoje zdanie, lecz w tym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek.

- Twój partner przyszedł – powiedziała artystka i z uśmiechem wyszła z sypialni, by otworzyć drzwi. Nie pomyliła się. – Witaj, Booth, uuuu... lala...

- Co się stało? - zapytał zaskoczony agent zauważając wzrok Angeli utkwiony w nim.

- Hmmm... zawsze wyglądałeś dobrze w garniturze, ale tym razem przeszedłeś samego siebie – skomentowała Angela. Miała rację. Czarny garnitur doskonale „leżał" na agencie federalnym, a śnieżnobiała koszula aż raziła swoim blaskiem. Dopełnienie stanowił ciemno-bordowy krawat i eleganckie buty.

- Jest dobrze? - zapytał Seeley na co Montenegro pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

- Ale poczekaj aż zobaczysz Tempe...

Booth wszedł do salonu.

- Gdzie jest Bones?

- W sypialni. Tempe! - krzyknęła Angela. Po chwili niepewnym krokiem do salonu weszła Brennan.

Booth oniemiał. Jego partnerka wyglądała przepięknie. Z dala od instytutu i laboratoryjnego fartucha w wieczorowej kreacji wyglądała jak bogini. Wpatrywał się w nią jak zahipnotyzowany, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia prostego słowa. Angela natomiast tylko się uśmiechnęła. _Nie zwraca uwagi na wygląd? Jasne..._

Bones nie wiedziała co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jej partner stał niczym kamienne rzeźby z wykopalisk i nic nie mówił. _Nie podoba mu się sukienka?_', przeszło jej przez myśl.

- Tmperance, wyglądasz ślicznie – powiedział w końcu Booth, a Brennan poczuła jak olbrzymi ciężar spadł jej z serca. Ale czemu aż tak bardzo pragnęła jego akceptacji? Dlaczego?

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała. – Ty też dobrze się prezentujesz.

Seeley od razu przybrał dumną pozę.

- Gotowa?

Bones przytaknęła.

- Czy zatem można panią prosić? - Booth wystawił swoje ramię.

- Oczywiście. – Tempe wzięła swój płaszcz i podała rękę swojemu partnerowi.

###

Booth i Bones jechali w specjalnie na tą okazję wynajętym Lexusie. Seeley jak zwykle prowadził.

- Wiesz jak się nazywamy? - zapytał agent kiedy zatrzymał się parę przecznic przed celem podróży. Chciał mieć pewność, że wszystko jest jasne i nie będzie żadnych problemów.

- John i Claire Maxwell. Jesteśmy małżeństwem...

- Właśnie! Zapomniałbym... - Seeley zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie swojej marynarki. Po chwili wyjął z jednej z nich małe pudełeczko.

- Co to jest?

- Obrączki. – Booth otworzył puzderko i na granatowej wyściółce Bones zobaczyła dwa złote krążki. – Mogę? - Agent wziął mniejszy z nich i ujął dłoń

Brennan. Czuł się dziwnie wsuwając na jej smukły palec tak znaczący symbol, który w tym przypadku był tylko rekwizytem. – Pasuje?

- Tak. – Tempe przyjrzała się obrączce na swoim palcu.

- To teraz moja...

- Poczekaj – przerwała mu antropolog i wzięła obrączkę przeznaczoną dla Seeleya. – Ja to zrobię.

Ostrożnie wsunęła krążek na palec agenta.

- Jak na prawdziwym ślubie – powiedział.

- Ślub to tylko umowa, nic więcej.

- Nieprawda, Bones.

- Jaki jest sens w przysięganiu sobie miłości przed tłumem osób. Czy nie wystarczy tylko przekonanie, że druga osoba nas kocha? Po co to całe zamieszanie z kwiatami, księżmi... Wiem, że myślisz inaczej, ale spójrz na to z naukowej strony. Wiązanie się z jednym partnerem na całe życie nie sprzyja rozwojowi gatunku, jest bezsensowną umową ograniczającą dwoje ludzi...

- Tempe, wierz mi, że na pewno spotkasz taką osobę, z którą będziesz chciała zawrzeć taką „umowę" – odparł Booth. Brennan spojrzała na niego lecz nic nie odpowiedziała. – No ale chyba powinniśmy już jechać. Bal już się rozpoczął – powiedział Seeley i uruchomił silnik.

Wjeżdżając na teren posiadłości Petera Dorbaczenki, partnerzy nie spodziewali się, że będzie ona aż tak olbrzymia.

- Jezu Bones, wiesz ile tu musi być hektarów... - powiedział Booth szeptem kiedy zaparkował na podjeździe obok innych luksusowych aut. Pomysł z wynajęciem Lexusa okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Czarny wóz niczym nie ustępował stojącym obok Maybachom i Mercedesom.

- Nie dziw się tak, to miliarder. Stać go na takie rzeczy – odparła Brennan.

- Wiem, ale to i tak przekracza granice mojej wyobraźni. – Agent wysiadł z samochodu i poszedł otworzyć drzwi swojej partnerce. Chwilę potem wchodzili już po marmurowych schodach do wnętrza domu, a wręcz pałacu. Po obu stronach ustawione były lampiony rzucające nikłe światło. Seeley cały czas kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Przypominam, że teoretycznie mamy taką posiadłość w Los Angeles, więc nie pozwól, by twoja mina nas zdemaskowała – szepnęła Temperance.

- Ależ oczywiście, moja droga Claire – odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. – Mamy taką willę w Los Angeles. A w Waszyngtonie mieszkamy w penthausie, który ostatnio kupiliśmy... I dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności należał on do Bronsona.

- Dokładnie.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem ciekaw czy coś znajdziemy.

- John, właśnie po to tu przyszliśmy – odparła Brennan.

- Masz całkowitą rację, kochanie. Zatem wtopmy się w tłum. – Bones i Booth pewnym krokiem weszli na salę bankietową.

Kobiety w wieczorowych sukniach i mężczyźni wystrojeni w garnitury od najlepszych projektantów tworzyli barwny korowód na sali bankietowej. Część z nich z kieliszkiem szampana lub szklaneczką whisky podziwiała pary wirujące na parkiecie w rytm muzyki rozbrzmiewającej w całym pomieszczeniu. Temperance i Seeley byli jedną z tych tańczących par. Prezentując swoje taneczne umiejętności dyskretnie obserwowali otoczenie. Byli przygotowani na wszystko. Ich zadanie polegało na zdobyciu zaufania Dorbaczenki oraz na znalezieniu jakichkolwiek dowodów na to, że miał on związek ze śmiercią Philippa Bronsona.

- Gotowa? - szepnął jej do ucha agent.

- Na co?

- Na to. – Seeley obrócił ją dokoła i wykonał efektowne przechylenie. Niespodziewająca się niczego Bones poddała się mu bezwładnie.

Muzyka zmieniła się na bardziej rozrywkową, a partnerzy zeszli z parkietu i skierowali się na patio.

- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś takim dobrym tancerzem – powiedziała.

- A ja nie przypuszczałem, że ty tak dobrze tańczysz – odparł.

- Ale przecież już mieliśmy okazję...

- Tak, ale tamto miało miejsce w barze i co więcej ratowałem cię przed grupą napalonych typków – przerwał jej Booth.

- Napalonych?

- Tylko nie mów, że nie wiesz co to znaczy.

- Wiem. – Tempe posłała mu czarujący uśmiech. – Chyba Dorbaczenko do nas idzie – szepnęła nachylając się w stronę agenta jakby od niechcenia poprawiała mu krawat. Rzeczywiście, w ich kierunku zmierzał organizator balu.

- John i Claire Maxwell, tak? Witam na moim przyjęciu! – Rosjanin powitał partnerów, antropolog mogła mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Zdjęcie, które widziała nie różniło się od oryginału. Dorbaczenko był wysokim, chudym mężczyzną z zarostem, którego nie powstydził by się sam Karol Marks. – Jak to mówią w Rosji: _Добро пожаловать_ / Witajcie.

- _Спасибо. У вас большой дом_ / Dziękujemy. Ma pan wspaniały dom – odpowiedział Booth, czym wprawił Bones w niemałe zdziwienie.

- Nareszcie spotkałem osobę, która zna mój ojczysty język, toż to radość dla moich uszu – odparł Dorbaczenko. – Ma pan śliczną małżonkę. – Rosjanin spojrzał w kierunku Brennan.

- O tak.

- Dziękuję za komplement – powiedziała antropolog.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem okazji państwa poznać...

- Jesteśmy z Los Angeles. Przylecieliśmy do Waszyngtonu jakiś czas temu w interesach, ale tak nam się spodobało, że już kupiliśmy mieszkanie. – Seeley uśmiechnął się czarująco, a Tempe była pod wielkim wrażeniem. Jej partner mówił niczym prawdziwy dyplomata.

- Ja też zakochałem się w Waszyngtonie, a że jeszcze prowadzę tu własną firmę...

- Słyszeliśmy o niej. Jest pan prawdziwym monopolistą – powiedziała Brennan i uśmiechnęła się.

- Droga Claire, mogę się tak do pani zwracać? - zapytał Dorbaczenko. – O ile ty i twój mąż nie macie nic przeciwko temu...

- Skądże – odparł Booth ze spokojem.

- Tak więc, droga Claire, to są lata pracy okupione ciężkim wysiłkiem i trudem.

_Ciekawe iloma ofiarami?_ dodała w duchu Bones, ale nadal stała obok Seeleya promiennie się uśmiechając.

- To fascynujące – rzekła, kiedy Dorbaczenko zakończył swoją opowieść. – Jesteśmy pod wrażeniem, prawda kochanie? - zwróciła się do Bootha.

- Tak, ogromnym – odparł. Agentowi nie umknęło, że Bones zwróciła się do niego per kochanie. _Booth, uspokój się, to tylko część kamuflażu._ Wiedział, że to prawda, ale i tak słowa jego partnerki wywarły na nim duże wrażenie.

- Przepraszam, ale jako gospodarz muszę przywitać także innych gości. Miło było was poznać. – Dorbaczenko uścisnął dłoń Bootha, pocałował dłoń Tempe i odszedł do innych gości bawiących się na sali.

- Prawdziwy Rosjanin i rosyjski bal, szkoda tylko że nie spróbuję vodki, takiej rosyjskiej – powiedział jakiś czas później Booth, kiedy ponownie tańczył wraz z Bones.

- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz rosyjski.

- A niby jak według ciebie zasiliłem szeregi FBI?

Brennan spojrzała na niego pytająco, a Seeley zrozumiał że oczekuje wyjaśnień.

- By zostać agentem trzeba także znać język obcy, najlepiej taki który jest rzadko używany na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wielu agentów zna chociażby wietnamski czy arabski, a ja znam rosyjski. Nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego – odparł przekornie i przechylił ją do tyłu. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

- Naprawdę? To może coś mi zdradzisz? Taki mały sekret.

- Sekretów się nie zdradza. – Uśmiechnął się i postawił Brennan z powrotem. – To duży dom, jak znajdziemy gabinet Dorbaczenki?

- Zwyczajnie.

- Bones to znaczy Claire, nie możemy błądzić po cudzym domu. Od razu pomyślą, że czegoś szukamy.

- To skłamiemy, że idziemy do toalety, a raczej że jej szukamy – odpowiedziała rezolutnie antropolog.

- Jaka pani sprytna. OK, gotowa w takim razie? - zapytał Seeley.

Temperance przytaknęła.

Szli korytarzem, który oświetlało jedynie światło księżyca wpadające przez olbrzymie okna. Jak do tej pory, nie spotkali nikogo na swojej drodze.

- No i gdzie ten gabinet? - szepnął Booth.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć.

- Znajdziemy, tak zwyczajnie. – Agent zaczął przedrzeźniać swoją partnerkę.

Z każdą kolejną minutą ich irytacja wzrastała. Przemierzali puste korytarze już od piętnastu minut nie odnosząc spodziewanych rezultatów.

- Booth, to tutaj – szepnęła Brennan i zatrzymała się przed mahoniowymi drzwiami.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Bo jest tabliczka. – Tempe wskazała na mosiężną płytkę przymocowaną do drzwi, widniał na niej napis: GABINET.

- Jezu! Co za kretyn podpisuje pokoje we własnym domu? - zdziwił się Booth.

- Gdybyś miał tyle pomieszczeń też byś je podpisał. A my powinniśmy być wdzięczni temu kretynowi.

- Dobra, dobra. Chodź. – Seeley ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę. Na szczęście drzwi były otwarte. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, agent szybko zamknął je za sobą. Bones stanęła w pół kroku wpatrując się w to, co zobaczyła. Pokój, w którym się znaleźli nie przypominał zwyczajnego gabinetu a małą bibliotekę. Ściany zastawione były wysokimi regałami, na których w równych rzędach stały książki. Na środku pomieszczenia stało masywnie wyglądające biurko, na którego blacie ze starannością poukładane były drobiazgi pasujące do wystroju wnętrza.

- No nieźle... - Do Bones dołączył Booth. – Ale nie przyszliśmy tu podziwiać książek. Musimy szybko coś znaleźć i już nas nie ma.

- Wyjątkowo przyznam ci rację – odparła Brennan i zapaliła lampkę stojąca na biurku, po czym wraz z agentem zabrała się za przeszukiwanie gabinetu.

- Tu nic nie ma – powiedziała po jakimś czasie antropolog, kiedy już trzeci raz przeglądała teczki leżące w jednej z szuflad biurka. – A ty coś masz?

- Nic, więc albo facet jest bardzo sprytny i wszystko dokładnie ukrył, albo nasz Rosjanin jest czysty i nie znajdziemy tu nic, co pomogłoby wtrącić go do więzienia – odparł agent.

- Nie chcę wysnuwać wniosków, bo ty od tego jesteś, ale skłaniam się do drugiego wariantu podanego przez ciebie. – Bones odłożyła teczki na swoje miejsce i wyłączyła lampkę. – Myślę, że już nic tu po nas, lepiej wracajmy na salę, bo...

Temperance przerwała gdyż zdawało jej się, że coś usłyszała. Stała teraz nasłuchując, Booth również zastygł w oczekiwaniu. W oddali usłyszeli kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał do gabinetu.

- Jasna cholera – syknął Seeley zdając sobie sprawę, że ich położenie jest bardzo niekorzystne. Nie mieli żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Mogli tylko liczyć na to, że osobnik nie zamierza wejść do gabinetu. Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze i nagle ucichły. Ktoś był przy drzwiach.

- Chodź tu – szepnął Booth i przyciągnął do siebie Brennan, która nie wiedziała o co chodzi jej partnerowi. Przecież to koniec. Znaleźli nas. Tymczasem Seeley poprowadził Bones do biurka i delikatnie ją na nie pchnął, tak że teraz antropolog była zakleszczona między Boothem a meblem.

- Spokojnie – szepnął agent do jej ucha. Jego oddech omiótł jej szyję. Brennan przeszedł dreszcz.

Ktoś nacisnął klamkę i drzwi się otworzyły.

Do gabinetu wszedł nie kto inny jak jego właściciel, czyli Peter Dorbaczenko, a to co zobaczył wprawiło go w lekkie zdziwienie. O biurko oparta była jakaś kobieta, niestety w mroku nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy. Nad nią pochylał się mężczyzna. Całowali się. Jego dłoń błądziła po udzie kobiety, a jej ręce oplatały jego szyję przyciągając go do siebie. Byli tak sobą pochłonięci, że nawet nie zauważyli, że od jakiegoś czasu ktoś im się przygląda. Dorbaczenko odchrząknął znacząco i zapalił światło. Para zastygła i po chwili oderwała się od siebie.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam... - zaczął miliarder, a Booth i Bones spojrzeli w jego stronę. - Claire i John? No proszę.

- Proszę nam wybaczyć – odparł Seeley. – Niedawno się pobraliśmy.

- Właśnie – dodała Bones i dla zwiększenia efektu przytuliła się do agenta, który objął ją ramieniem. – Naprawdę przepraszamy.

- Nic nie szkodzi. Sam pamiętam jak to było ze mną i Sophią. Sophia to moja żona – odparł Rosjanin.

- Jest nam wstyd, naprawdę. Nie będziemy zatem już przeszkadzać – powiedział Booth.

- Jeszcze raz przepraszamy za ten incydent – dodała Tempe. – Chodź, kochanie, wracamy na przyjęcie.

Dorbaczenko tylko się uśmiechnął, a Bones i Booth opuścili gabinet.

Szli w milczeniu. Żadne z nich nie miało odwagi się odezwać po tym, co przed chwilą miało miejsce w gabinecie miliardera. Booth miał zamiar tylko udawać, że całuje Brennan tak, by Dorbaczenko pomyślał, że to tylko pieszczoty zakochanych. Ale kiedy spojrzał Tempe w oczy i nie zobaczył w nich strachu tylko ciekawość, kiedy poczuł jej zapach... Wszystko przestało się liczyć, zapomniał o linii, o strachu o tym, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju. W tamtym momencie liczyła się tylko ona.

Temperance również myślała o tym, co zaszło między nią i jej partnerem. Po raz pierwszy poddała się chwili, nie rozważała niczego logicznie, zrobiła to co czuła, że powinna zrobić. I nie żałowała tego.

- Zostajemy jeszcze, czy wracamy? - zapytała w końcu Booth, by przerwać ciszę.

- Chyba najlepiej będzie jeśli wrócimy – odparła. Seeley przytaknął i zręcznie lawirując między gośćmi oboje wyszli z przyjęcia.

Brennan siedziała w samochodzie i czekała na swojego partnera, który właśnie odbywał telefoniczną rozmowę z Cullenem. Postanowił od razu zawiadomić go o tym, co znaleźli, a raczej czego nie znaleźli.

- I co powiedział? - zapytała antropolog, kiedy Seeley wsiadł do samochodu. – Powiedziałeś wszystko Cullenowi?

- Tak. Mamy na razie pojechać do penthouse'a, tak na wypadek gdybyśmy byli obserwowani.

- Czyli dalej działamy w ukryciu?

Booth przytaknął i uruchomił silnik. Po chwili partnerzy pędzili ulicami Waszyngtonu. Cisza jaka zapanowała w Lexusie nie należała do tych swobodnych, przy których można się odprężyć i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Wręcz przeciwnie. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało jak ma się zachować. To co wydarzyło się w gabinecie trwale zapadło im w pamięci, dokładnie jak ich pierwszy pocałunek pod jemiołą. Mimo tego, że wymuszony prze prokurator Caroline obojgu dostarczył wrażeń i powodów do rozmyślań. Brennan przeszedł dreszcz na wspomnienie obu pocałunków, dreszcz bardzo przyjemny... Antropolog spotykała się z wieloma mężczyznami, ale żaden nie wywarł na niej takiego wrażenia jak Booth. Żadna noc nie wywołała tylu uczuć co dotyk Seeleya, jego zapach, jego usta... Zamknęła oczy. Chciała jak najdłużej trwać w tym śnie. Śnie, który zdarzył się naprawdę.

###

Gdy weszli do penthouse'a cisza nadal trwała. Cisza pełna napięcia i oczekiwania na ruch drugiej osoby. Booth tak bardzo pragnął wiedzieć co czuje w tej chwili Bones, co myśli o całym zdarzeniu, czy jest na niego zła? W końcu agent postanowił przerwać milczenie.

- Tempe...

- Tak? - Antropolog podeszła do Seeleya, który stał przy ogromnym oknie i obserwował pogrążony we śnie Waszyngton.

- To co się wydarzyło podczas balu... Przepraszam, nie powinienem był – powiedział Booth cały czas wpatrując się w przestrzeń za oknem.

Bones miała w głowie mętlik. Wszystkie uczucia jakie starała się neutralizować, nie chcąc dopuścić, by doszły do głosu, właśnie się skumulowały. Patrzyła na Bootha i już nie widziała w nim tylko partnera i przyjaciela. Już od dawna był dla niej kimś znacznie ważniejszym. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał jednak, że nie może okazać swoich uczuć, że nie może poddać się uczuciu, że to nie profesjonalne. Ale teraz, stojąc obok niego, spoglądając na jego profil, czując jego bliskość, nie mogła już dłużej udawać. Delikatnie wsunęła swoją dłoń w jego. Seeley'ego zaskoczył ten gest, ale nie cofnął ręki.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała po chwili Brennan. – Dziękuję, że zawsze jesteś i byłeś przy mnie. Dziękuję, że kiedyś uratowałeś mnie, byśmy mogli spotkać się później.

Booth drgnął, miał ochotę ją objąć i zapewnić, że cokolwiek by sie działo on będzie blisko.

- I nie przepraszaj mnie za to cos się stało na balu – dodała Bones, co jeszcze bardziej zdumiało agenta. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, stali teraz na przeciw siebie. Ich oczy się spotkały.

- Czy to znaczy, że gdybym cię teraz pocałował nie miałabyś nic przeciwko temu? - zapytał Booth, a Brennan się uśmiechnęła.

- Zdecydowanie nie.

Na twarzy Seeleya pojawił się uśmiech, a w oczach błysnęły ogniki. Ich twarze zaczęły się powoli zbliżać do siebie. Bones czuła oddech Bootha na policzku, on czuł zapach jej skóry.

- Jesteś tego pewna? - zapytał szeptem, gdy dzieliły uch tylko milimetry. – Później nie będzie odwrotu.

- Niczego tak nie byłam pewna – odparła i pocałował agenta.

Ich wargi zwarły się w pocałunku, napierając na siebie najpierw delikatnie, jakby szukając pozwolenia na więcej. Booth zacisnął dłonie wokół jej talii i pocałował ją z namiętnością jakiej Brennan nigdy nie czuła przy żadnym mężczyźnie. Jego dłonie sunęły po jej plecach unosząc satynową suknię. Ich pocałunki stawały się coraz śmielsze, wszystko krzyczało z pożądania. Dla Tempe, Seeley był wszystkim, czego sobie odmawiała. Gdy ponownie ją pocałował, jęknęła. Tak bardzo tego pragnęła, tak bardzo chciała się znaleźć w jego ramionach, poczuć się kochaną. Wiedząc czego chce, zsunęła marynarkę z ramion Bootha, potem zaczęła rozwiązywać jego krawat. Ekscytacja mieszała się z niepewnością. Kiedy wreszcie Brennan udało się pozbawić swojego partnera krawata, ten wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Tam drżącymi palcami udało im się odpiąć guziki jego koszuli, która po chwili znalazła się na podłodze.

- Jesteś piękna – wyszeptał i pocałował ją. – Wszystko czego potrzebuję to ty, Temperance.

Zaczął pocałunkami znaczyć szlak na jej ciele. Nie przestając, odwrócił ją i objął w talii, teraz całował jej kark. Temperance poczuła jak Seeley rozpina jej suknię, a ta opada bezszelestnie na podłogę. Booth ponownie objął Bones i przyciągnął ja do siebie. Tempe zaczęła obsypywać pocałunkami jego nagi tors, równocześnie odpinając klamrę przy pasku u spodni. Booth wziął Bones w ramiona i delikatnie położył ją na łóżku, przyciągnął ją do siebie. Temperance przesunęła dłonie po jego napiętych, twardych ramionach i chwyciła za nie. Seeley zaczął się poruszać, najpierw delikatnie tak jakby oboje robili to po raz pierwszy w życiu, chcąc zapamiętać tę chwilę na wieczność. Bones przeszył ekscytujący dreszcz. Ich ciała były rozgrzane. Serca biły jednym rytmem. Świat zawirował.

Temperance chciała, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Seeley leżał wtulony w jej ciało, a ona nigdy nie była taka szczęśliwa. Booth położył się na plecach i wziął Bones w ramiona. Leżała teraz z głową opartą na jego ramieniu. Przesunęła dłonią po torsie agenta, złoty krążek błysnął na palcu w świetle księżyca. Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że nadal mają obrączki. Booth położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Brennan.

- Jesteś niezwykła, Temperance. Nawet nie wiesz jak trudno było mi ukrywać uczucie do ciebie.

- To czemu to rozbiłeś? - zapytała delikatnie.

- Nie wiedziałem czy ty czujesz to samo.

- Teraz już wiesz. – Spojrzała w jego czekoladowe oczy.

- Kocham cię – powiedzieli równocześnie i uśmiechnęli się. Bones mocniej wtuliła się w Seeleya. Już wiedziała, że potrafi kochać. Teraz miała pewność, że jest również kochana.


	12. Chapter 12

**~ 12 ~**

Brennan przebudziła się w środku nocy. Za oknem padał deszcz, a krople odbijające się od parapetu przerywały ciszę panującą w sypialni. Z oddali dobiegł grzmot – nadciągała burza. Tempe uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w twarz swojego partnera, a teraz również kogoś znacznie ważniejszego. Seeley spał, trzymając ją w swoich silnych ramionach, jakby chcąc ochronić ją przed wszystkim co złe. Lekki uśmiech błąkał się na jego twarzy. Bones zamknęła oczy i przysunęła się bliżej agenta, teraz wyczuwała bicie jego serca, takie spokojne i miarowe...

Próbując zasnąć usłyszała jakiś cichy dźwięk. Na początku pomyślała, że pewnie coś jej się przyśniło, ale gdy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła, że Booth nie śpi. Jego zmysły nie zawodziły i ona dobrze o tym wiedziała. Oboje zaczęli nasłuchiwać, lecz nic więcej nie usłyszeli.

- Pójdę sprawdzić co to było. Zostań tu – wyszeptał Seeley i pocałował Bones w czoło.

- Nie zostawię cię, idę z tobą.

- Bones, zaraz wracam. To pewnie jakaś instalacja lub alarm. Zaraz będę z powrotem, zaufaj mi – powiedział delikatnie, po czym wstał z łóżka. Szybko założył spodnie, które kilka godzin temu jeszcze szybciej pomagała mu zdjąć Tempe.

- Ufam ci – odparła.

Mimo ciemności Brennan wiedziała, że się uśmiechnął, a następnie wyszedł z sypialni zamykając za sobą drzwi. Bones pozostała sama. Każda sekunda była niczym wieczność, a agent nie wracał. Nagle znów usłyszała jakiś hałas. Tym razem nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Momentalnie jej mięśnie napięły się do granic możliwości. Usiadła cicho na łóżku, w tym samym momencie zagrzmiało a pokój rozświetliła błyskawica. Znów usłyszała jakieś hałasy.

Najciszej jak tylko mogła wysunęła jedna nogę z łóżka, a potem drugą. Każdy szelest kołdry był dla Bones niczym uderzenie w dzwon. Gdy już udało jej się wstać, podniosła leżącą na podłodze koszulę Bootha i szybko ją założyła. Podeszła do drzwi i lekko je uchyliła, by rozeznać się w sytuacji, jednak panujące tam ciemności skutecznie uniemożliwiały obserwację. _Może rzeczywiście tam nic nie ma?_, pomyślała, ale zaraz nasunęło się drugie pytanie. _Gdzie w takim razie jest Booth? _Stojąc pod drzwiami i rozmyślając jej uszy zarejestrowały charakterystyczny dźwięk – ktoś przeładowywał magazynek. Chociaż nigdy się nie modliła, teraz błagała, by to Booth, był tym kto wykonuję tę czynność, ale on nie wracał... _A jeśli coś mu się stało?_ Kolejne pytanie, na które nie znała odpowiedzi. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że należy jak najszybciej zawiadomić FBI. Brennan rozejrzała się po sypialni w poszukiwaniu swojej torebki, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że wszystko zostało w salonie. _Cholera!_ Czarne myśli nie dawały spokoju Tempe. Wiedziała, że najlepszym wyjściem byłaby ucieczka i wezwanie pomocy, ale nie mogła zostawić Bootha samego. Nie teraz. Szukając jakiejś rzeczy, która mogłaby pełnić funkcję broni jej wzrok padł na lampkę nocną. Uzbrojona zatem w nią, podeszła z powrotem do drzwi i wyszła z sypialni. Stawiając cicho kroki dotarła do salonu, lecz to co tam zobaczyła nie sprawiło, że poczuła się lepiej. Lampka sama wysunęła jej się z dłoni i z hukiem upadła na posadzkę. Już wiedziała czemu jej partner nie wracał – Booth leżał na podłodze w kałuży krwi.

- Seeley! - krzyknęła i rzuciła się w jego stronę, gdy nagle poczuła na szyi chłód metalu i ostre szarpnięcie do tyłu. Uścisk stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Brennan nie mogła oddychać, a do jej oczu zaczęły napływać palące łzy. Chciała rozluźnić zacisk na szyi, lecz jej palce tylko ślizgały się na ogniwach łańcucha. Kolejne mocne szarpniecie sprawiło, że antropolog poczuła piekący ból. Łańcuch wrzynał jej się w szyję, przecinając skórę. Z coraz większym trudem mogła nabrać powietrza.

- Im mocniej będziesz się szarpać, tym gorzej dla ciebie. – Usłyszała tuż nad uchem.

Bones znów spróbowała złapać za łańcuch, by się uwolnić, ale napastnik wykorzystał ten moment i oplótł jej ręce w nadgarstkach, po czym obrócił ją do siebie, także teraz mogła spojrzeć mu w twarz. Od razu przypomniały jej się słowa Seeleya - _Nie podoba mi się ten typek_. Teraz kołatały jej się w głowie.

- Serrano – wykrztusiła, a uścisk zelżał na jej szyi.

- Zdziwiona? Taka mała niespodzianka.

- Jak mogłeś? Dlaczego? Po co ta cała maskarada z balem, po co ta cała konspiracja...

- Bal to świetny pomysł. No i sprowadzenie was na zły trop. Jak się domyślam, nie znaleźliście nic w domu Dorbaczenki, ale przynajmniej dobrze się bawiliście – odparł z sarkazmem. – Po raz ostatni w życiu.

- Ty sukinsynie! - Temperance zaczęła się wyrywać z rąk zdrajcy.

- Spokojnie, doktor Brennan, a może wolisz, by zwracać się do ciebie Bones?

Antropolog czuła się bezradna, Booth leżał niedaleko. Nawet nie wiedziała co mu się stało. Przed oczami była tylko krew.

- A teraz załatwię was oboje, ale chwileczkę... zostałaś tylko ty, bo na Bootha to już chyba nie można liczyć. – Mówiąc to, Serrano spojrzał na Seeleya, który nie dawał znaku życia. – W FBI powiem, że gdy przyszedłem was ostrzec, wy już byliście martwi, a sprawcy tego morderstwa nie było. Nieźle to sobie wykombinowałem.

- Dlaczego?

- Dla pieniędzy, kochanie. Myślisz, że zadowoli mnie za parę lat nędzna emerytura i złoty zegarek za zasługi?

- Kto ci za to zapłacił? Dla kogo pracujesz? - Bones starała się jednocześnie przedłużać rozmowę, ale z drugiej strony miała świadomość, że to może kosztować życie jej partnera.

- Zapewne domyślasz się, że to ja zabiłem Bronsona i bynajmniej nie na polecenie Dorbaczenki. Ten Philipp był łatwym celem. Ale po co ja ci to mówię skoro do niczego już ci się to nie przyda – powiedział Serrano i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Nie uda ci się! - odparła Tempe, lecz sama zaczynała już tracić nadzieję.

- Nie? No to patrz!

Bones poczuła silne szarpnięcie za włosy, a następnie jej głowa zderzyła się ze ścianą. Ciepła ciecz spłynęła jej po twarzy, zasłaniając widok.

- No i kto jest górą? - zaśmiał się Serrano.

Resztkami sił jakie jej zostały, Brennan zdołała kopnąć z całej siły w krocze, fałszywego agenta. Gdy ten zwinął się z bólu, a uścisk na jej szyi zelżał, Bones wyrwała się i zaczęła biec do sypialni. Była już przy drzwiach, kiedy poczuła, że Serrano złapał ją za kostkę. Upadła uderzając głową o podłogę. Tępy ból wypełnił jej czaszkę, a przed oczami wystąpiły świetliste plamy. Tempe spróbowała się podnieść, lecz napastnik powalił ją na ziemię.

- Żegnaj, Słonko. – Dobiegło jeszcze gdzieś z oddali. Ostatnie co zarejestrowały jej oczy był obraz pochylającego się nad nią Serrano, potem wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

###

Zewsząd dobiegały jakieś głosy, coś miarowo pikało, gdyby jeszcze nie ten ból, który zdawał się rozsadzać czaszkę od środka... Brennan była bezsilna, nie mogła nawet podnieść powiek, by zobaczyć gdzie się znajduje. Docierały do niej tylko fragment czyjejś rozmowy, ktoś mówił coś o jakimś napadzie, słyszała pojedyncze słowa: Bones, Booth, łańcuch, krew, postrzał... Znowu spróbowała podnieść głowę – bezskutecznie, podjęła zatem kolejną próbę otwarcia oczu. Tym razem się udało. Obraz był zamazany. Jakby za mgłą widziała jak ktoś się nad nią pochyla.

- Tempe? - Usłyszała głos Angeli. – Dzięki Bogu – westchnęła artystka, po chwili był już przy nich Hodgins. Brennan chciała odpowiedzieć, lecz z jej gardła wydobył się tylko charkot. – Nic nie mów Sweety, już wszystko w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczna. – Montenegro ścisnęła dłoń Brennan i odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi, do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka.

- Widzę, że pacjentka się obudziła. Zaraz wrócę z lekarzem – powiedziała kobieta i na powrót znikła za drzwiami. Dopiero teraz Temperance uzmysłowiła sobie, że jest w szpitalu. Zatem skoro ona tu jest...

- Booth… - Bones zebrała wszystkie siły i wypowiedziała to słowo, które krążyło po jej głowie od chwili kiedy się obudziła.

- Spokojnie, wszystko z nim w porządku. Jest jeszcze na obserwacji, ale już słyszałam jak kłócił się z lekarzem. Zażądał wypisu. Cały Seeley. – Angela się uśmiechnęła.

Bones ucieszyła się, poczuła ogromną ulgę ale i niedosyt. Chciała wiedzieć więcej. Niestety ból głowy nie dawał jej spokoju. Zasnęła gdy w drzwiach ponownie pojawiła się pielęgniarka.

###

Gdy kolejny raz się przebudziła, nikogo nie było w jej pokoju. Do szpitalnej sali przez żaluzje wpadały promienie słońca, a Tempe nie dokuczał już uciążliwy ból głowy. Odwróciła się twarzą do wejścia i zobaczyła stojącego w drzwiach Bootha. Był trochę posiniaczony, a lewe ramię spoczywało na temblaku, ale był. Po prostu był.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział, a Brennan ucieszyła się na dźwięk głosu, który jeszcze nie tak dawno szeptał jej imię do ucha.

- Witaj – odparła, a Seeley podszedł do jej łóżka i usiadł obok.

- Jak się czujesz? Przyszedłbym wcześniej, ale lekarze nie dawali mi spokoju.

- Słyszałam – powiedziała cicho, mówienie sprawiało jej jeszcze lekką trudność. – Mam nadzieję, że z tobą już dobrze. Co ci się stało w rękę?

- Rana postrzałowa, ale już nie boli – dodał szybko widząc zaniepokojoną twarz Tempe. – Biorę środki przeciwbólowe, a dziś rano dostałem jeszcze jakiś zastrzyk. Jest OK. Bardziej niż o siebie, martwiłem się o ciebie. – Mówiąc to, Booth zdrową ręką odgarnął z policzka Bones zabłąkany kosmyk jej kasztanowych włosów.

- A ja o ciebie, gdy zobaczyłam cię leżącego na podłodze myślałam... myślałam że... - Głos ugrzązł jej w gardle.

- Jak Serrano do mnie strzelił też tak pomyślałem, ale wiesz co... nie bałem się, powiedziałem wcześniej co czuję do ciebie i to mi dodało odwagi, to że już wiesz, że cię kocham.

Bones ujęła dłoń Seeleya i spojrzała mu w oczy, a agent dalej kontynuował.

- Dzięki Bogu nie zapaliłem światła po tym, jak wyszedłem z sypialni. To utrudniło Serrano precyzyjne trafienie. Co prawda dostałem jeszcze czymś w głowę i to mnie ogłuszyło. – Nachylił głowę i Tempe zobaczyła opatrunek założony na potylicę. – Ale ocknąłem się, kiedy ty zadawałaś cios temu typowi. Naprawdę masz siłę. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Instynkt zadziałał prawidłowo – odparła i również się uśmiechnęła. Teraz, z dala od tamtych wydarzeń czuła się bezpieczna. – A co było potem?

- Zobaczyłem jak uciekasz, a Serrano podąża za tobą. Nie zważając na ból ruszyłem za wami, znalazłem broń, którą Serrano stracił podczas walki z tobą. Nasz agencik był tak zajęty, że nie zauważył kiedy znalazłem się tuż za nim. Ogłuszyłem go gdy szykował się, by cię...

- By mnie zabić – dokończyła Brennan. – Uratowałeś mi życie. Po raz kolejny. Dziękuję.

- To lekarze cię uratowali. Od czasu kiedy skułem Serrano, zadzwoniłem po karetkę i do FBI, cały czas byłem przy tobie, ale ty... ty się nie ruszałaś. Tylko wyczuwalne tętno zdradzało, że wciąż żyjesz. Bones, gdyby coś ci się stało nie wybaczyłbym bym sobie... Ty jesteś...

- Jestem tutaj, już nic mi nie grozi – przerwała mu i mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń.

- No a potem przyjechał ambulans, FBI. Chciałem jechać z tobą, ale sanitariusze załadowali mnie do drugiej karetki. Podobno krew spływała ze mnie strumieniem, ale ja... ja tego nie czułem. To chyba ten strach o ciebie...

- Prędzej adrenalina – powiedziała antropolog.

- Też. – Uśmiechnął się. – FBI powiadomiło Instytut Jeffersona i od tamtego momentu praktycznie cały czas ktoś był przy tobie. Angela strasznie się martwiła, ale teraz już chyba nie ma o co.

- Chyba nie. A co teraz będzie z Serrano? To nie Dorbaczenko stał za tym morderstwem – powiedziała Temperance.

- Wiem. Serrano już siedzi. Teraz prawdopodobnie jest przesłuchiwany – odparł Seeley. – Czekam zatem na informacje od Cullena.

- Nie przeszkadzam? - Partnerzy usłyszeli dobrze znany im głos i spojrzeli w stronę drzwi.

- Sweets? Czy ty masz GPS naprowadzający twoją osobę na naszą dwójkę? - zapytał Booth.

- Żeby was znaleźć nie potrzeba GPS-a. Wystarczy szukać największej rozróby – odparł Słodki i z uśmiechem wszedł do szpitalnej Sali. – Jak się pani czuje, doktor Brennan? O pana nie pytam bo jak widzę i słyszę humorek dopisuje.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziała Temperance. – Już nie boli mnie głowa, gardło trochę szwankuje... Ale żyję.

- To dobrze. Cały instytut się o was martwił, a Zack musiał nawet z tego powodu odbyć specjalną rozmowę ze mną...

- Nie dziwię się – przerwał terapeucie Booth. – W końcu Zack bardzo szanuje Bones, nie chciałby, by coś jej się stało...

- Myśli pan, że Addy się nie martwił o pana, agencie Booth?

- O mnie? Wątpię.

- To się pan zdziwi. Otóż Zack darzy pańską osobę wielkim szacunkiem, podobnie jak osobę doktor Brennan. Martwił się o waszą dwójkę. To w końcu pan go wyciągnął z zakładu – wyjaśnił Sweets.

- No dobrze, może w to uwierzę – odparł agent. – A tak właściwie co ty tu robisz?

- Przyszedłem zobaczyć jak się mają moi ulubieni pacjenci. Czy to takie dziwne?

- Słodki, ty cały jesteś dziwny.

- Dobrze, nie będę was zadręczał takimi pytaniami, ale ciekawi mnie jedno...

- Tak? - zapytała Brennan.

- Czemu macie obrączki? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

Bones i Booth spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się w geście zrozumienia.

###

Kolejne dni minęły szybko, a Brennan czuła się coraz lepiej. Po wydarzeniach dzięki, którym znalazła się w szpitalu zostało tylko parę otarć w okolicy krtani i opatrunek na skroni. Dość częste badania i kontrole utwierdziły w końcu lekarzy, że pacjentka może już opuścić szpital.  
>W dniu opuszczenia szpitalnych murów, pierwszy w sali na której leżała antropolog, pojawił się Seeley.<p>

- Dzień dobry, Bones. – Agent podszedł do swojej partnerki, która właśnie pakowała swoje rzeczy do torby. Na widok Bootha uśmiechnęła się. Podczas jej pobytu w szpitalu przychodził codziennie, a czasami zostawał na noc, co okupił paroma kłótniami z pielęgniarką, ale Tempe cieszyła się, że tak bardzo chce być z nią. Tak długo była sama, że teraz wręcz łaknęła bycia z kimś, bycia z tą jedyną osobą przy której czuła się kochana i bezpieczna. To wszystko znalazła przy Seeleyu.

- Witaj, już kończę. – Tempe wskazała na torbę, którą właśnie zamykała. – Dziękuję, że po mnie przyjechałeś.

- Nie dziękuj, to mój obowiązek. Taki sam jak opieka nad tobą – odparł.

- Dobrze wiesz, że potrafię o siebie zadbać.

- Tak, Bones, ale ja jestem twoim prywatnym Bogiem i zawsze stoję na straży. – Uśmiechnął się i wziął torbę Brennan, po czym oboje wyszli z sali.

- Ja nie wierzę w Boga, ale w ciebie mogę – odparła i również się uśmiechnęła. – A jak twoje ramię? Nie masz już opatrunku – powiedziała, kiedy wyszli ze szpitala na parking.

- Jest już OK, ale Cullen i tak wysłał mnie na przymusowy urlop. Ciebie z resztą też. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech. – Tylko nie protestuj, bo i tak masz jeszcze zaległy tydzień urlopu z wakacji.

- Nawet nie zamierzałam.

- Niestety nie dane nam będzie dokończyć sprawy Serrano – powiedział agent i zaprosił gestem swoją partnerkę do SUV-a. – A raczej jej zamknąć.

- A to już zostało wyjaśnione? - zapytała Bones, kiedy Booth usiadł za kierownicą.

- Tak, dziś Cullen mi to przekazał.

- To czemu ja jeszcze nic nie wiem?

- Dobra, już mówię... - Seeley rozejrzał się wyjeżdżając z parkingu i po chwili mknęli już ulicami Waszyngtonu. - To nie Dorbaczenko stał za zleceniem zabójstwa Philippa Bronsona, ale to już wiesz. Sprawa wygląda bardziej skomplikowanie. Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem o podpisaniu kontraktu między dwiema firmami?

- Tak. Jedną z nich była firma Bronsona.

- W całej sprawie największa rolę odegrała ta druga firma: D.G. Company. Ale już mówię, Serrano jako tajniak pracujący dla FBI, wniknął w szeregi właścicieli konsorcjów budowlanych, ale szybko zrozumiał, że bardziej opłaca mu się to lepiej niż praca w FBI. Skumplował się z właścicielem tej drugiej firmy, niejakim Derekiem Glovisem w czasie kiedy trwały przygotowania do podpisania tego kontraktu z Bronsonem. Prace były już na ukończeniu, kiedy od Dorbaczenki wpłynęła oferta do Glovisa. Proponował mu współpracę... Zostało to potwierdzone przez Rosjanina – dodał agent widząc minę swojej partnerki. – Ale było już za późno, Glovis nie mógł w ostatniej chwili się wycofać z umowy jaką zawarł z naszą ofiarą. A oferta od Dorbaczenki była niezwykle kusząca.

- Ale co ma wspólnego z tym Serrano?

- Dogadał się z Glovisem, że sprzątnie Bronsona, ale w zamian za to zażądał udziałów w firmie. A tamten się zgodził. Dzięki temu, podpisanie umowy nie doszło do skutku i Glovis mógł rozpocząć negocjacje z Dorbaczenką...

- Ale tak się nie stało.

- Nie, bo po pierwsze pojawiliśmy się my, a po drugie Rosjanin stracił zainteresowanie – odparł Booth.

- To co teraz będzie z Serrano? - zapytała Bones.

- Pójdzie do więzienia razem z Glovisem i mogę ci obiecać, że prędko z niego nie wyjdzie.

- A wiesz może co z Camille? Była co prawda u mnie, ale nie pytałam jej o to. W końcu spotykała się z Serrano.

- Rozmawiałem z Angelą i muszę powiedzieć, że Cam zniosła to nadzwyczaj dobrze. Na początku dostała szału, że dała się tak podejść, a potem chciała wygarnąć Serrano co o nim myśli – odparł Seeley i uśmiechnął się. – Nic jej nie będzie, Cam to twarda sztuka.

- Sztuka? - zdziwiła się Tempe.

- W sensie kobieta. Z Ciebie też twarda sztuka, Bones.

Na chwilę w samochodzie zapanowała cisza, którą w końcu postanowiła przerwać Temperance.

- Booth.

- Tak?

- Czy ty mnie kochasz?

Agent słyszał podczas jazdy już dużo zaskakujących stwierdzeń z jej ust, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Na szczęście dojeżdżali już pod mieszkanie Brennan. Gdy zaparkował swojego SUV-a na podjeździe, odwrócił się do antropolog i odparł.

- A skąd to pytanie? Czyż nie powiedziałem ci już tego wcześniej?

- Powiedziałeś, ale...

- Jakie ale?

- Chciałam mieć pewność, że to nie był sen – odparła i spojrzała prostu w czekoladowe oczy Seeleya, które teraz były utkwione w niej.

- Temperance. To na pewno nie był sen i bardzo dobrze, bo sny się kończą, a moja miłość do ciebie nigdy się nie skończy. – Wziął Bones za rękę. – Jesteś całym moim życiem. Wszystko, czego potrzebuję to ty. Kocham cię. I zamierzam mówić ci to codziennie.

- Ja też cię kocham, Booth – odparła, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku.

- Czemu płaczesz?

- To ze szczęścia. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie chcę, by to się skończyło...

- I nie skończy. Wierz mi.

- Zostaniesz ze mną teraz? Na zawsze? - zapytała.

- Oczywiście. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, Temperance, nigdy – odparł Booth i nachylił się, by ją pocałować.

- Seeley.

- Tak?

- Sądzę, że powinnam w końcu ci to oddać. - Tempe zdjęła z palca złotą obrączkę. – Tylko, nie traktuj tego jako odmowy czy... bo przecież przed chwilą...

- Rozumiem, Bones. – Booth uśmiechnął się. – Mamy czas na wszystko. Na małżeństwo również.

- A tak w ogóle, to skąd masz te obrączki?

- Kupiłem je bardzo dawno temu myśląc, że ja i Rebecca jednak postanowimy wziąć ślub. Tak się nie stało. Ona nawet nie wie o ich istnieniu.

- Ach...

- Temperance, mam tylko jedną prośbę. Nie musisz jej nosić na palcu, ale miej ją zawsze przy sobie, dobrze? Niech ci przypomina o mnie, o naszej pierwszej wspólnej nocy, ale do momentu kiedy nie wyszedłem z sypialni – dodał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, Bones również się uśmiechnęła.

- Nawet gdybym chciała nie mogła bym zapomnieć.

- Może to powtórzymy? - Jedna brew agenta powędrowała do góry.

- Może... - odparła Brennan tajemniczo, a Booth pochylił się, by znów skosztować smaku jej ust.

_Epilog_

Grudniowe słońce świeciło mocno sprawiając, że śnieg leżący na ulicach skrzył się niczym diamenty. Po waszyngtońskim parku rozchodził się wesoły śmiech dzieci, bawiących się w białym puchu. Niektórzy rodzice szybko do nich dołączyli. Między nimi, dwójka dorosłych i mały chłopiec toczyli białą kulę.

- To już ostatnia – powiedział chłopiec, na co mężczyzna chwycił kulę i umieścił ją na pozostałych dwóch.

- I oto bałwan – odparł Seeley otrzepując rękawice ze śniegu.

- Ale duży! - wołał z zachwytu Parker.

- Ale nie taki duży jak ja – dodał Booth. – Prawda, Bones?

Antropolog uśmiechnęła się.

- Prawda. – Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że lepienie bałwana w sobotnie popołudnie zamiast badania szczątek, może przynieść tyle radości.

- A z czego zrobimy oczy i nos? - zapytał Parker.

- Może z tego? - Brennan wyjęła z kieszeni kurtki garść orzechów. Chłopiec od razu się uśmiechnął i podbiegł do niej po brakujące elementy. Po chwili podszedł do niej także Booth i objął ją w pasie. Razem obserwowali jak Parker kończy dekorować bałwana.

- Dzwonili dziś rano z budowy – powiedziała Tempe. – Prace idą w szybkim tempie i budowlańcy są dobrej myśli. Jeżeli pójdzie tak dalej to już za rok o tej porze będziemy we własnym domu.

- To bardzo dobra wiadomość, ale ja też mam dobrą. Znalazłem już kupca na moje mieszkanie, także za uzyskane pieniądze wniosę swój wkład w nasz dom – odparł Seeley.

- Wiesz, że nie musisz...

- Ale chcę. – Pocałował ją czule. – I chcę być z tobą.

- A ja z tobą. – Bones wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Poczuła się tak bezpiecznie. W tłumie osób bawiących się w parku, jedna osoba tylko udawała. Jej myśli skupione były na parze obejmującej się niedaleko.

Gdy późnym popołudniem Booth i Brennan wraz z Parkerm wracali do mieszkania agenta wyglądali jak szczęśliwa rodzina. Chłopiec szedł w środku trzymając dwójkę dorosłych za ręce. Z nieba sypał biały puch przykrywając wszystko białą pierzynką. Po drodze mijali rozświetlone wystawy sklepowe zachęcające do zrobienia świątecznych zakupów. Zapatrzeni w swoje szczęście nie zauważyli, że od dłuższego czasu ktoś im się przygląda. Nagle do jej uszu dotarł radosny śmiech Bones.

- Już niedługo zapłaczesz, doktor Brennan. Już niedługo – szepnęła tajemnicza osoba i znikła w ciemnościach jednej z uliczek.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tego tytułu. :)_


End file.
